No Regrets
by fluffymushrooms
Summary: Rukia is an assassin fallen on hard times. After an unfortunate event, she is forced to try to assassinate the grandson of Duke Ginrei and heir to the State of Seireitei: Kuchiki Byakuya. However, she is unaware that her job is about to become even harder to do when she meets a masked stranger late one night. AU.
1. The Man in the Golden Mask

**A.N.: Hello! fluffymushroom releases the first chapter of No Regrets! The setting is a mix of the Chinese Warring States/ Three Kingdoms period and Japanese culture (so that I can acknowledge Bleach's Japanese roots). It may seem at first that Rukia is OOC because of what she is, but if you give me a chance and continue to read, I don't think you will think that that's the case anymore.**

**Enjoy! :]**

**Warnings: Mild (I think) violence.**

**Disclaimers: The Bleach characters used in this story belong to Kubo Tite, yet I own the setting and plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

The sound of stringed instruments and flutes drifted through the nobleman's opulent manor. Girls swayed to the sweet music and feminine giggles mixed with a deeper chortle. Wine trickled out of a decanter and into waiting cups, bringing drunken delight to the members of the party.

"Here, here!" Lord Suzuki laughed as he pulled a dancing girl close to him. "Let's see who can drink the most tonight!" He tipped the cup to the fawning girl's plump lips. He traced his thin hand along the curves of the serving girl who supplied him with more wine. More laughter and lewd comments.

In the orchestra of talented females sat a girl with raven-black hair. She plucked at her zither, the peaceful music floating across the pavilion, her eyes watching the nobleman's every move. The nobleman laughed drunkenly and touched all the females that were in his reach.

She stifled a sigh. Soon the party would be over and she would have to do her job, something she did not enjoy in the least. Suddenly, the merrymaking stopped at the sound of skin smacking against skin.

"What are you doing, girl?" Lord Suzuki yelled. A servant girl cowered at his feet, her head bowed low.

"I—I'm so sorry..." she begged. "Suzuki-sama... please forgive me- Ahhh!" His palm struck her face and she gasped in pain.

"Like hell I will!" the man raged. He pointed angrily at the broken decanter, the wine splashed all over the floor. "Do you know what this is? This is the most expensive, precious wine I could find. And you just carelessly spill it all over the place! Who the hell do you think you are, woman?" Another slap and the maid rolled on the floor.

The girl at the zither observed the nobleman deals blows to the maid. She really wanted to run and help the poor maid, but she knew she could not. Doing so would severely jeopardize her job tonight with Lord Suzuki. She could not afford for that to happen.

After she finished her duty, the girl would cease to be beaten anyway.

Thankfully, she did not have to watch the nobleman's brutish behavior much longer.

"Give the woman fifty blows with the wooden rod," the man ordered. "I'm finished here." Just before Lord Suzuki strode out of the pavilion complex, he wrapped an arm around the girl beside him.

"You're playing with me tonight," he smiled. The dancer giggled and simpered.

The girl at the zither rose discreetly from her seat and silently walked over to the pair. With a delicate, unseen maneuver, she quietly removed one precious hairpin from the dancer's lush, upswept locks. The dancer did not even realize as she continued on with the nobleman, hanging seductively on his arm. In fact, no one realized that the woman's precious possession had been stolen or that the zither girl had disappeared.

The girl tucked the hairpin into the folds of her robes, concealing it out of sight. She needed it to successfully accomplish her task. Her violet eyes followed the nobleman and his partner and she trailed quietly behind them, mixing herself amongst the other dancers and musicians.

Before long, Lord Suzuki and the dancer were virtually by themselves, with the zither girl skillfully concealing herself as she pursued them. She saw them enter the nobleman's chambers and heard chattering begin from within.

She dropped the jeweled hairpin onto the bushes in front of Lord Suzuki's doors, making certain that it could be easily seen. She hoped that her plan would work. It probably would, since she knew enough about that dancing girl's character. But if not, there were always other ways to go about her job.

The zither girl hurried behind the lord's chambers into the shadowed row of trees. She undid the knots and removed the musician's garb she had stolen, revealing black robes beneath. The girl took a black handkerchief from her pocket and tied it around her mouth and nose, obscuring half her face. She made certain that the vial of liquid was tucked safely in the folds of her robes.

"Ehhhh?" the dancer's shrill voice emanated from inside the window. "I can't find my hairpin. Where is it? I know it was in my hair at the party..." Rustling fabric was heard and more exclamations. Soon, hurrying footsteps were heard all over the manor and the girl in black leapt lightly up onto the roof.

_They should find the hairpin, why can't they-_

"I found it!" someone exclaimed.

"Where is it?" the dancer appeared at the door of the lord's chamber. "Are you positive that it's mine?" She pattered out into the garden.

The girl in black immediately seized her chance.

_I have only one minute to do this. _

Swinging herself down to the ground, she slipped a white-handled dagger between the crack of the window, noiselessly lifting the window latch up. She opened the window a crack, just enough to be able to see into the room.

_He said that Lord Suzuki always sits up against the window before going to bed. _

Sure enough, she saw the long, gray hair of the nobleman just in front of her. She slipped the vial of odorless, colorless liquid out, unfastening its cork.

"My dear, are you coming back yet?" Lord Suzuki drawled lazily, inclining his head further back.

"Coming!"

The girl in black tilted the vial of liquid ever so carefully, ever so inaudibly, positioning it above Lord Suzuki's neck.

A drop of clear liquid fell from the mouth of the bottle and onto the man's skin. Lord Suzuki stiffened, then reached a hand to feel his neck, a frown on his face. He looked behind him, yet saw no one. The window was locked as it should be.

Yet, the girl crouched unseen underneath the window, her ear pressed against the building's walls. She heard coughs, then a gurgle. A thump against the window signified that her job was done.

She quickly leaped back onto the roof of Lord Suzuki's chambers and fled the complex. As she sprang from roof to roof and out of the manor, screams erupted.

"Lord Suzuki's dead!"

As she sped down the darkened, empty street, the dancer's wailing voice echoed throughout the whole vicinity.

"The Ghost has killed him!"

* * *

"Otou-san, Otou-san?" the girl in black hurried into her run-down house, the purse of gold coins in her hand. Tearing the cloth from her face, she hurried to her father's bedside.

"Rukia? Is that you?" Ukitake Juushiro rose from his bed, coughing into a handkerchief that lay beside him on the mattress.

"Yeah..." Rukia opened the sack of money she had been paid for assassinating Lord Suzuki. "I got money for your medicine. See? Lord Arata paid lots. He must have really been upset with Suzuki, since he said the man had molested his daughter."

Ukitake smiled warmly at her, but burst into another set of severe coughs. Rukia rushed to pat his back, yet coughs continued to shake his frame. All at once, blood stained the otherwise green handkerchief.

"Is you tuberculosis getting worse?" she asked worriedly as she stroked his back.

Ukitake shook his head. "No. It's actually getting better. The medicine that you buy for me helps a lot, almost as if it is curing me." He smiled at her and Rukia beamed.

Actually, all the money that she had ever earned had gone to pay for her father's medicine. It was not that Ukitake was terribly old: he was merely unlucky enough to be stricken with the disease. His long hair had already gone completely white because of it.

Technically, tuberculosis was not a curable disease. Or so everyone said.

However, through one of her more compassionate clients, she was introduced to a certain Doctor Urahara Kisuke who had found a cure to the fatal disease. But the money the doctor always asked for drained her of most of the earnings she made. Hence, the dilapidated state of their small house.

All the assassins she had heard of were incredibly wealthy, living fancy lives in fancy houses, and eating fancy food. Yet, she was not. In truth, the Ukitake family had been wealthy before, probably during the time of her grandfather and before, all because of a well-guarded secret: they produced some of the deadliest and most skillful assassins in the State of Seitreitei. Long ago, they would have been hired by the rich and powerful to do their dirty, bloody work.

However, when her grandfather was alive, her family had gotten into a mess with a bureaucrat, and the case went to court. Unfortunately, the government official won the case and thereby seized all of her family's estates and wealth. They were reduced to paupers over night.

By the time her grandfather passed away, her father, Ukitake Juushiro, was left to managing what was left of their former grandeur. It was around then that she was born. He raised her by himself, for her mother had died in a carriage accident on her way to visit her parents. She had only been four years old at the time.

"Are you going out to buy medicine now?" Ukitake asked concernedly. "It's so late at night. You should rest."

Rukia shook her head and said, "I won't be able to rest properly until I know that you won't collapse sometime during the night. I have to get your medicine from Doctor Urahara."

Rukia loved her father with all her heart, even though he was the main reason why they were still poor. Ukitake himself was a skilled assassin, but he was very selective with his clients, though he no longer killed anymore because of his declining health. He did not approve of how his father randomly slaughtered people for a fat pay check, vowing not to be so himself.

He had taught her to not accept a deal unless she knew for certain who she would be killing. He always said that it was wrong to kill good, virtuous people, even if a client was offering a whole lump of gold. The only people that should be assassinated were those who had very evil hearts, he said. This severely limited the amount of money she could earn, but neither Rukia nor Ukitake minded.

Rukia still did not like to kill, regardless of how bad the person was. Actually, she _loathed_ it. Every night she would pray for a day that she could earn enough money to stop being an assassin. Yet, she would wake up in the morning, the house almost caving in, her father coughing in his bed, and a new client waiting to call.

But she had to buy medicine for her beloved father or else he would die. This was the only way she knew that could earn enough money to pay for the exorbitantly expensive medicine he required.

Well, she could work as a prostitute, but she would never be able to see Ukitake again. Not to mention, he would die of a broken heart if she had chosen that path. She could never do that to him.

"Rukia? Are you back yet?" Abarai Renji opened the door to the house and hurried in.

"Renji!" Rukia walked over to him and stared up at his face, instantly dwarfed by his tall height. "Why are you here? It's late and you should be sleeping."

"Che. I had to check on you and your Dad, right?" Renji grinned and he ruffled her hair. Rukia swatted his hand away. "Didn't you have a mission tonight? Everywhere I go, people are saying that the Ghost killed the corrupt Lord Suzuki. You've made a name for yourself now, being so elusive and all."

"Yeah."

Rukia had grown up with Renji since they were small children. It seemed as if she could not remember a time when she did not know Renji. He was her dearest friend, standing by her even though he knew the bloody profession she was born into.

"Renji, look after Otou-san for me while I go buy his medicine," Rukia said, stuffing the purse of coins back into her robes. "If anything happens, try to calm him down, then look for me. You know where Urahara's medicine shop is, right?"

"Yup. I got that." Renji raised his hand in the air and she slapped it in a high five. Checking to see if her dagger was strapped to her waist, Rukia headed out of the house.

* * *

"Oh, Rukia-san! You're here! I've been expecting you." Urahara got up from the mat he was lounging on, moving behind the counter of his shop. "You need Ukitake-san's medicine, right?"

"Yeah." As Urahara searched around for the medicine, Rukia took in the details of his shop.

He was doing very well by being a doctor and selling medicine. His shop was probably one of the nicest medicine stores in the capital. The other good medicine shop was Kurosaki Isshin's, but then that friendly doctor did not have tuberculosis medicine. She went to his shop to buy other things, as Isshin did not price his medicine as high as Urahara.

Meaning that he was not as greedy.

Rukia glanced up at the intricately carved beams holding up the ceiling. _So that's where all my money's been going to..._

"Found it!" The doctor popped up from behind a shelf, holding a stack of wrapped paper packages in his hands. He dropped the supply of medicine onto the counter and calculated the cost.

"Now let me give you a baggie to put the medicine in," he said happily after Rukia had paid. It appeared that he was as delighted as a child given candy. He popped the packages of medicine into a bag and handed it to her.

"This medicine will last for about a week before you have to refill," Urahara instructed. "I can do IOU's, but the money still has to come in eventually, got it? Actually, I'm giving you a pretty good deal." Rukia nodded.

"Be careful, okay? I know you can take good care of yourself, but the streets are full of strange and dangerous people at this hour, even in our State. You wouldn't want to carelessly mess with them." He patted her on the back.

"I know." She bowed. "Thank you."

Out of the three warring states, Seireitei was the most prosperous and powerful. The people had a high standard of living, especially when compared to the State of Las Noches. To be honest, however, Rukia did not really know how the Quincies governed their country, but she assumed that their citizens did not have the comforts that Seireitei offered its people.

Seireitei would probably win the war and unify the divided countries it governed. Not to mention, the Duke of Las Noches, Aizen Sousuke was currently allied with the Duke of Seireitei, Kuchiki Ginrei. With the additional help, Seireitei would be able to defeat the foreign Quincy nation.

She certainly hoped this would be the case, since she knew that the Duke was doing a great job of looking after his populace. She did not want anymore innocent people to die on the battlefront.

She walked out of Urahara's shop and closed the door behind her.

Rukia hurried down the road, her bag of precious medicine clutched to her chest, the round moon hanging in the night sky. She stopped and looked behind her, but she saw no one.

It was so strange, it felt as if someone was watching her.

_Maybe it's someone from Lord Suzuki's place out to kill me... but then they don't know who I am..._

As Rukia continued down the path, her uneasiness grew and she cautiously glanced all around her. Yet, she still saw no one. Was it merely her imagination?

She shook her head and trudged on, her bag tightly held to her chest, prepared to fight if the need arose. Looking ahead of her, she halted in her tracks, her jaw suddenly slack, eyes widened at the individual in front of her.

Rukia stared in awe at his toned, dark body and rippling muscles, her eyes unable to stop themselves as they roved all over his perfect, bare frame. Thick, long locks of black hair flew in the breeze as he fearlessly met her gaze, his eyes the color of the darkest midnight.

His legs were long and powerful, Rukia could distinctly see the muscles shifting as he approached her. His head was fine and elegant, cocked a little to one side in curiosity.

He was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen.

Rukia reached out her hand and touched the horse's black muzzle and he snorted in contentment, rubbing against her hand. She stroked the hair of his mane and coat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the creature as it whinnied quietly. "You're too pretty to be left alone. Where's your master? Doesn't he care about you? I would." It was then that she finally noticed that the horse was saddled.

Rukia stopped patting his head and examined the saddle. It was very well made, with hints of inlaid gold in the black, lacquered wood. She bent to have a better look at the designs.

There was a prominent golden flower in the middle of the saddle's front flanked by two jade circles on either of its sides. Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

The flower was a cherry blossom, the symbol of the Kuchiki family and associates.

The horse belonged to a member of Duke Ginrei's family.

She shouldn't be caught around the horse, what if someone saw her? But surely one touch wouldn't hurt, though. She would touch the saddle then be on her way.

A silken padding was attached to said saddle and Rukia stretched out her hand to feel it. She had rarely had the opportunity to leisurely touch silk, as her family was far too poor to buy expensive items.

She probably shouldn't be groping the saddle, what if the owner came back and thought that she was trying to steal the prized horse? Considering that the owner was a Kuchiki, that would be very, _very_ bad for her.

Despite the warning going off in her head, Rukia continued to feel the luxurious saddle and leather reins. How would it feel like to sit on it?

When Ukitake had taught her in martial arts, he had given her a wooden dummy of a horse to practice riding. Needless to say, it did not work all that well in her horsemanship training. She gazed longingly at the saddle and sturdy back of the horse.

_Oh no, Rukia. Don't you even think of it._

Unable to resist the temptation, Rukia glanced around her. She did not see any sign of the owner. _Good._ She soothingly stroked the back of the horse when it placidly turned to regard her.

"Be a good horse, okay? I'm just going to sit on you for a little while." The horse snorted, as if answering her. Rukia grinned and placed one foot in the stirrup.

All at once, she felt a sharp pain enter her shoulder. Rukia looked down.

A long, thin, silver needle was embedded halfway into her skin. She jumped off the horse and pulled out the weapon. A bulb of some yellow substance dangled from its point. Her eyes widened.

Poison.

"Who's there?" she shouted, pressing a hand to the bleeding wound, Ukitake's medicine tucked under her arm. "Show yourself!" She spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of her attacker.

She heard a whooshing sound from behind her and dodged as a hand came shooting out. She leaped back a couple of steps and face her attacker.

A man stood in front of her, a handkerchief tied round his mouth, obscuring his face. A coil of rope was held loosely in his hand.

"What do you want from me?" Rukia yelled. She teetered to one side as her vision began to blur. _ Shoot._

"Don't put up a fuss and just come with me," the man replied. Before she knew it, the rope came hurtling toward her. She escaped it by a space of three inches.

The man twirled the rope in his hand, as he dealt lash after lash at her. His last blow almost tripped her and she stumbled to one side. The horse neighed from the side of the rode.

This was bad.

Rukia could not plug the wound with her and hold the medicine at the same time. She had to unsheathe her dagger, and that required one hand. She removed her bloody hand from her shoulder and grasped the ivory hilt of her weapon, drawing it from its straight scabbard. The man was aiming another strike at her legs. Her consciousness was wavering and she felt the bag of medicine drop to the floor.

Her vision blurry, Rukia leapt up and over the man, her dagger drawn. She saw the heavy rope retracting back to the man's hand, flying upwards over his shoulder as it did so.

This was her chance.

She struck out at the rope, her knife slicing through the coarse material. As she landed on the ground, she heard the thump of half the rope dropping to the ground. The man whirled around, surprised that she had severed the thick rope into two...

And met with the side of Rukia's blade against his neck.

"Give me the rope," she said calmly. "Or else I'll slit your throat." The man obediently did as he was told. Rukia did not know how she would be able to securely tie his hands together with only one hand, but she had to try.

"Put your wrists together."

As she draped the rope around the man's wrist, blackness flooded her eyes for a brief moment and she stumbled. But that was all was needed for her attacker to act.

He rapidly lifted a leg and kicked her to the ground. Rukia gasped as she tried to stand, but was unable to, her eyes unable to focus properly. She could only vaguely see him lunging at her, preparing for another strike.

This time, she really was not going to be able to return home and Otou-san would not get his medicine.

_Otou-san..._

A hand slipped around her waist and deftly pulled her out of her attacker's way. Rukia's eyes widened and she gazed up at her savior, her eyesight sharpening partially.

The man was clad entirely in black, much like she herself was now and at Lord Suzuki's. He wore a black broad-brimmed hat that left his face in shadow, twin hand guards partially covering his long hands, his long ebony hair swirling in the wind. Rukia felt so small against his tall figure.

His sword was drawn, its hilt wrapped in dark purple coverings. All at once he lunged forward, Rukia still in his arms, the silvery blade of his sword poised.

Blood spurted into the air as he skewered her would-be kidnapper through the chest. The man, still not completely fathoming what had just occurred, choked, blood trickling down his mouth. The man in black whipped out the sword from his body and the attacker dropped to his knees and collapsed to the ground. Deep red poured out from the fatal whole in his chest, staining the dirty ground crimson.

The man in black surveyed his work coolly, then neatly swished his blade to the side, ridding it of scarlet. As he moved, Rukia caught a flash of gold under the brim of his hat in the brilliant moonlight. Her eyes blurry once again, she tried to peek under his hat to have a better look at his face.

A golden mask, delicately engraved, rested lightly upon his face. It covered half of his features from the eye, leaving his mouth and sleek jawline exposed.

"Wh—_Who are you_?" Rukia managed to ask, her voice weak. Blackness came and left her vision again. She gasped loudly as he swept her off her feet and carried her to the horse she had been admiring previously. He did not bother to answer as he deposited her on the saddle, swinging himself up behind her.

"Don't lose consciousness," he ordered, as if she had the power to do so. The rich timber of his voice sent tingles down her spine. _Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know him..._

"Hai..." she said softly. She could feel his hard chest pressing against her back and her cheeks flushed red. Then-

"The medicine!" Rukia exclaimed. "I have to find the medicine for my Otou-san!" She tried to jump down from the horse, but the masked man held her tightly in place.

"Do you know where you dropped it?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"I—I can't see very well right now... but they're medicine packages in a brown bag..." Rukia struggled some more. She had to get the medicine or Ukitake might die. "Let me down!"

The masked man was still for a moment, before Rukia heard him get off the horse. She tried to climb down.

"Stay where you are," came his voice. "I will retrieve the medicine."

"O—Oh... okay. Thank you." She could barely make out his lean frame as he searched around for the bag. She nearly slipped out of consciousness, but pulled herself together again.

"Is this what you are looking for?" the masked man asked and she felt something drop into her lap. She raised the bag close to her face.

"It is!" she exclaimed happily and held it close to her, but abruptly swayed to one side, darkness threatening to engulf her mind.

She felt his hand steady her as he mounted behind her. The masked man, or gentleman rather, as Rukia remembered that he was a Kuchiki noble, flicked the reins and the horse galloped down the empty road.

"Where are we going?" she asked worriedly. They were traveling farther away from town and Ukitake's house. "I have to get home to bring Otou-san his medicine."

"You must be properly treated," the masked gentleman said as they rode along. "It is best that I bring you to an undisturbed place."

"Why can't you do it at my house?" Rukia retorted indignantly. "Otou-san needs his medicine!"

"Would your father not worry about you if you came home in this state?"

Rukia was quiet. He was right: Ukitake would be so worried if he saw her like this, he might even become sicker. She didn't answer him.

"You need not worry," the masked gentleman said, expertly flicking the reins another time. "I will return you to your family after I have treated you."

He knew how to treat her? Rukia had thought that nobles did not know how to do much for themselves, as they lived a life of complete luxury. She had never heard of such a talented nobleman before. Rukia was amazed.

The horse slowed to a canter, then stopped all together. Rukia heard the masked gentleman alight from the horse. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her down, guiding her to sit beneath what looked like trees.

She watched him as he removed a transparent vial of brownish liquid from the folds of his robes. He placed it on the ground beside them and moved to kneel in front of her. Rukia stared at him in awe. Even when he simply knelt, he was so _elegant_. He somehow managed to arrange his robes neatly all in one sweep as he settled down. She could never be like that, she probably would slip and fall while trying. Were all nobles this cool?

Rukia remembered Lord Suzuki and his lecherous pursuits and shook her head. All nobles were definitely not like this person before her.

"Where is the wound?"

Rukia started and stared at him. He had removed his broad-brimmed hat. She had the impression that he was observing her intently.

"It's here..." She pointed to the bleeding wound on the front of her shoulder, a few inches up from her heart.

"Show it to me," he said calmly.

"Wh—What?" Rukia shouted at him. "You want me to _show it to you_? Like remove my robes?" She instinctively scooted away from him, her arms protectively shielding her body. She swayed to the side again when she almost fainted.

"If you do not let me see the wound, I can do nothing for you," the masked gentleman replied.

"N—NO!" Rukia yelled loudly and she smacked him hard across the chest. She saw his lips turn down in surprise and his posture stiffened. She gasped in dismay, her hands going to her mouth.

What she had done? She had just slapped a member of the Kuchiki clan, a noble. He was going to send soldiers and throw her and Ukitake into jail.

"Oh my god..." she said frantically. "I—I didn't mean to! I was just afraid. I didn't mean any disrespect-"

"Would you prefer not to return to your father tonight?" the masked gentleman cut in smoothly. "I am not acquainted with the poison which currently courses through your system. If we do not remove it, you may not see your father again."

"I..."

The gentleman was manipulating her by mentioning Ukitake. Rukia knew it. Maybe he liked to look at unclothed girls, she wouldn't be surprised in the least. But she understood the gravity of her situation. She herself did not know what the poison could do if left in her body. And she had to get the medicine to Ukitake.

Maybe he was sincerely trying to help her.

"Is your father not awaiting your return?" the masked gentleman pressed. "I recall that you have something important to give him."

That was it. Rukia timidly nodded, telling herself that she would drive her knife into him if he tried anything funny. She hesitantly loosened the neckline of her robes and began to expose her wounded shoulder to him, a bright blush on her face. She looked away from him in shame.

"Go on," she mumbled. "You can apply the medicine." She squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard a burst of movement, and felt his lips brush her bare skin, his teeth biting softly around the wound. Her eyes popped open in fear and she reached for her knife.

"Stay still," he said, his breath hot of her skin. "I cannot extract the poison if you move."

"O—Oh..." was all she could say.

She quietly dropped the dagger, hoping that he did not notice that she almost wanted to stab him. The masked gentleman shifted away from her shoulder and covered his mouth with the silk handkerchief in his hand, delicately spitting the poison into the cloth. After he had finished, he returned to sucking the poison out from her shoulder.

As Rukia remained still, she began to notice many things about the gentleman who had attached himself to her wounded shoulder. The softness of his lips against her flesh... his silky black hair brushing against her... his firm hands holding her in place... his delicious sakura scent... the coolness of his metal mask against her skin...

She felt heat suddenly spread throughout her body like a flame and she flushed in embarrassment. Why was she even thinking about him in this way? It was so, so inappropriate. She didn't even know he was...

The masked gentleman withdrew from her and walked toward what she figured to be stream. He stooped at its bank for a few seconds, then returned to her. He picked up the vial of brownish liquid and removed its cork. He sat very close in front of her, his knee just touching hers.

Rukia frowned. "What is that?" she asked suspiciously.

"This is a general medicine for those who have been afflicted by poison," he said. "It should help your body subdue any remnants of the poison."

"How do I know that you aren't trying to kill me with that?" she said.

"Because I myself would perish if this were truly poison."

"Huh?"

She watched confused as the gentleman drained the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as he moved in close. He slipped his long fingers into her hair, gently tilting her head backwards.

"Wha-" she gasped and he took the opportunity to press his lips over her open mouth. He parted his lips and she felt the medicine trickle down her throat. The masked gentleman paused, making certain that he had given her all the medicine, then backed away.

She coughed, unable to get over the fact that he had just mouth-fed her medicine.

He contemplated her for a moment, before saying, "This medicine requires human saliva for it to release its benefits. Do not misunderstand my actions."

"I know... I was just taken by surprise." Rukia coughed some more, then sat up. The desire to faint was disappearing and her eyesight cleared. She lifted her head to regard her benefactor, hoping that she could have a better look at him than earlier.

The bottom half of his face that was not obscured by the golden mask was very nice to look at. Really beautiful. Rukia wondered if the rest of his face was like his jaws and lips. He had a very nice figure, too. The gentleman was lean and sculpted, with broad shoulders. His hair fell over his eyes when he bent over, almost seductively.

But Rukia liked his mask. She noticed that there were three engraved sakura petals where the mask covered his temple. The rest of it was slightly plainer.

His clothes were very nice and stylish also. His black robes at first glance seemed plain, but upon closer examination, Rukia could see faint designs in the inky silk. The robes were topped off by a sheer black overcoat, likely also made of silk, that was held together at the front by a golden chain.

_Seems like all the rich people like to splurge on clothes in particular... _

"Thank you for saving me," Rukia said gratefully, bowing. "Could you tell me your name? I would like to know who my benefactor is."

The masked gentleman was quiet, then replied, "It is unnecessary for me to give you my name. It is sufficient enough that you are grateful."

_He has a terrible, stuck-up attitude, doesn't he? Like a stick in the mud._

Rukia shook her head, undeterred. "Well, I would like to at least have some idea of who you are. It would mean a lot to me. I already know that you're related to the Duke, so you can just tell me your name. I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Otou-san."

His fine lips compressed into a thin line. "That cannot be done."

Rukia sighed. _Well... if he wants to be that way..._

She beamed up at him. "Okay! That's fine." Rukia walked toward him, her smile still plastered on her face. As she was about to pass him by, she jumped up and whipped out her hand.

The golden mask fell to the ground and Rukia found herself face to face with the most handsome man she had ever seen. She stared at him, her mouth open in admiration.

His upper half of his face was refined, yet masculine, completing the spectacular jaw line and mouth she had been seeing so far. His slate gray eyes were widened, staring back at her in utter surprise. His soft black hair framed his face perfectly, sweeping slightly over his eyes, enhancing his pale, smooth skin and high cheekbones. A stray strand of hair fell into his face, lending him an air of disheveled desirability.

"You didn't want to tell me your name, so I resort to this." Rukia grinned at him. "At least I have some idea of who you are now."

The gray eyes narrowed in displeasure and he scowled. The gentleman tacitly reached down to pick up his golden mask, bringing it to rinse in the stream. He replaced it upon his face and walked over to the horse without another word.

Rukia giggled, then hurried after him.

* * *

Some distance away, a pair of large, green eyes observed the pair as they rode away to Rukia's house. He turned to a man in the shadows behind him.

"Do you want me to go after them? We failed to capture the girl."

The shadowed man chuckled, then replied, "No, it isn't necessary." He retreated and his subordinate followed him.

"... because everything is going according to plan."

* * *

**So what do you think? Rukia has encountered the masked man (wonder if you can guess who it is? hehheh...) and he even saves her. Isn't he sweet? lol. And this is just the beginning of what's to come (you all can sense the potential problems in this chapter, hopefully)! Sorry that I did not give the masked gentleman's point of view here, but he will appear again (with POV) in the following chapter, along with a blatant saying of who he is. This type of story, set in an ancient environment, is actually the kind that I write best (I like to describe the sword fighting :3). If this were not fanfiction, I probably would have emphasized the romance less and the strife more. But since it is fanfiction and most of you guys like romance, I will put in lots of romance. Not to mention Bleach has a lot of action, so focusing on the characters' lives would be more interesting. **

**Also, why is Ukitake Rukia's dad? Well, I think that he is the most fatherly person to Rukia in Bleach, especially since she does not know who her parents are (the rest of her close guy friends are either like a brother or a potential romantic interest, in my opinion. Perhaps it's because those people are all about the same age as she is). So... Ukitake it is!**

**Other than Ukitake, there are several other characters who have made an appearance or been mentioned (or even unmentioned) here. And yes, it is true that for some time, TB was incurable. Hence, we cannot be too harsh on Dr. Urahara for pricing his exclusive TB medicine so high, can we? He is a business man after all. :] As for Renji, he will play the same role as in Bleach (per my opinion, of course): the friendzoned, good friend of Rukia. Personally, I do not think that RenRuki is a very possible pairing in canon Bleach, due to the way she treats him (if you compare him with Ichigo or Byakuya). He fits the role of a big brother to Rukia better than a lover. But then, that is what I feel (so don't get mad at me, RenRuki fans! I'm not trying to offend anyone!) and Bleach is not likely to have any mangaka-endorsed pairings, only hints.**

**I must say that Hisana is not Byakuya's deceased wife in this story. If she does indeed appear, she will not have the same relationship with him and Rukia as she does in canon Bleach. So any relationship angst will not be because of her... and there will be angst with future developments coming very soon. This is the same with future characters who appear: some of them will have different relationships with Byakuya and Rukia, others will have the same. I had also originally intended to rename the warring states, but decided that that would be too difficult. Since all the characters' names are Japanese (except for the Quincies and Aisen's group), I would have to think up proper Japanese names for the countries (especially because this story is in an ancient, Eastern setting, so I cannot randomly think up an English name). And I don't know much Japanese at all, so that would not work. Sorry for being uncreative. :[**

**Next week, I cannot update because of tests at my college (I mentioned to those of you who read my other story), but I will post a chapter the following weekend. So leave me lots of reviews! I really, really know what you think. :] Until then, good bye!**


	2. Misfortune Comes to Call

**A.N.: Hello there! Here is chapter 2 of No Regrets! I worked very hard to produce this (I originally said I probably couldn't update this week), so here is a little surprise for all of you who have been waiting. :] I am glad that many of you have liked the first chapter (hopefully this one will match your expectations). Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed (BexBluedragon, corvusraven, LuciL06, ReckoningDay, Lilith's Heart, Guest, andyantopia, PAMILA DE CASTRO, ra7matigorti2, JulieBookLover21, vicky73, Nyanmaru94,FukaynaFemi, and Jasmine), viewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate it! :]**

**Also, I changed the rating to M, as some of you thought that rating would be better because of the first chapter. So I will play safe. ;]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach characters used in this story belong to Kubo Tite, yet I own the plot and this story.**

* * *

An elegant hand quickly drifted over a report, the brush inking a response to the document. Yet, as he wrote, Byakuya's mind could not focus properly on his work.

The girl he had met last night.

Why was she out so late to buy medicine? Why had she not gone earlier in the day or the next morning? Why was she all in black, a color that women generally did not like to wear? It was all so strange.

He had been out in the city to survey late night crime rates. He had been doing this for some time, donning a golden mask and broad-brimmed hat to conceal his identity. It would not do to have someone recognize him: that could bring a good deal of unwanted problems. Not to mention, his grandfather, Duke Ginrei, would have a heart attack if he realized that his precious grandson was going into the streets at night.

Duke Ginrei, due to his advanced age, allowed him to handle nearly all of the responsibilities of a duke, paperwork and war meetings included. However, his grandfather liked to ride out into the battlefield during wartime and act as one of the generals, despite his desperate persuasions. It appeared that Duke Ginrei still liked carnage. He himself certainly did _not_.

Byakuya truly desired for the war between the three States to end as soon as possible. He had lost both his parents because of it: his father in the battlefield, his mother of a broken heart. And he expected that many of the soldiers who had fallen in battle left behind crying wives and children.

It would not do to have the war rage on like this.

Another of Byakuya's concerns was the safety in his State. Seireitei was the most prosperous out of the three countries and he intended to keep it that way. However, he wanted for it to be safe as well. He had heard of cutthroats who lurked in the street at sun down in the State of Las Noches and rapists in the Quincies' State.

It was his duty as a future duke to ensure that his country was safe for its people to live.

And this duty brought about his current distractedness.

Byakuya needed to finish the thin stack of documents on his desk, but he could not. He couldn't focus on his paperwork at all, his mind continuously flashing back to a pair of violet eyes from the night before.

Who was that girl? She had not told him her name, but he supposed that was because he refused to give her his. Byakuya was beginning to regret that he had not. If he had her name, he would be able to seek her out again.

But why was he thinking about all this? He did not even know who she was, let alone why she chose to buy medicine in the middle of the night. His encounter with her should not be bothering him. It made no sense. He never thought twice about any women that he randomly met before, why did this woman continue to haunt his mind? Byakuya did not like this at all.

Yet, his mind floated back to her beaming face, her violet eyes big with mischief. He began to remember how her skin felt against his lips, her soft mouth, her ebony hair, her little hands-

"Yo, Byakuya! What are you thinking about?" The orange-haired boy entered his study and plopped himself down on one of Byakuya's beautifully lacquered chairs.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said icily. "Do you not have _manners_?"

Kurosaki Ichigo, one of Seireitei's most renowned generals, often liked to barge into his study unannounced. It annoyed Byakuya to no ends, but what could he do? Duke Ginrei liked the brat, saying that he was one of the most upfront and honest people he had met. Byakuya could not explain that the man was also rude and careless without offending his grandfather. He mentally sighed.

The foolish brat was such a nuisance.

"Che. Just wondering what you're thinking of," Ichigo stated offhandedly as he settled deeper into the chair's cushion. "You love paperwork so much, to see you distracted is like seeing the Quincies passively surrender." Byakuya deigned not to answer.

The boy stood up from Byakuya's chair and came to stand next to the desk. He stuck his head close to the document.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that: the Ghost killed Lord Suzuki last night. The talk's all over town... seems like nobody really cares that he's gone though, the corrupted bastard."

"Lord Suzuki was a traitor," Byakuya said solemnly. "The Ghost assassinated him before I could have him lead me to the people he was conspiring with."

Although Byakuya could not care less about Suzuki's death, the Ghost put them at a disadvantage. Lord Suzuki was a wanton fool: with a little manipulation, he could have exposed the nest of traitors at court. Byakuya knew that there were conspirators in his government because some important secrets leaked out to the Quincy State and to Aizen Sousuke.

Though Duke Aizen was currently allied with Seireitei against the Quincies, Byakuya would not be surprised that the man would not hesitate to betray them. It was only a matter of time.

But now, the skilled assassination of Suzuki prevented him from discovering the traitors. Byakuya felt a tinge of anger at the Ghost and the person who had hired him.

"Oh well, there's a downside to everything," Ichigo said, breaking in upon his thoughts. "We can't bring Suzuki back from the dead, so we have to just look on the bright side. So cheer up."

"Patrol the streets this morning." Byakuya ignored the boy's statement. "I do not have the time to do so myself."

"Huh? You mean like _now_?" Ichigo met with silence from Byakuya. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Che. Alright. But I'm only doing it for the people, remember that." Ichigo picked up his sword which was resting on the chair, _scratching_ the wood, and left Byakuya's study. By himself, Byakuya sighed and returned his attention to the report.

But a certain girl kept appearing in his thoughts, disabling his mind from thinking of anything else _but her_.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

* * *

"Otou-san, I'm going out to buy cabbages," Rukia called to Ukitake as she fastened her knife to her belt.

"Cabbages? We're out already?" Ukitake said from his bed. "We eat a lot of them, don't we?"

"Rukia, why can't you just eat the vegetables from my farm?" Renji said sullenly. "It's not like they taste bad..."

"Your farm only grows squash and eggplant," she said, tucking her purse into her robes. "And you can't cook good food with just squash and eggplant." Renji scowled and crossed his arms.

_What's wrong with him? Why is upset over vegetables, of all things? He wasn't like this yesterday..._

"Rukia, are you going to visit the gentleman who dropped you off last night?" Ukitake smiled, walking toward her. Rukia felt her face burn.

Ever since last night when the masked man took her back to the house, Ukitake wouldn't stop asking questions about him, like who he was, how did he find her, what was her relationship with him. His curiosity about that man could not be satiated.

Renji had also asked irritably why a noble bastard was being so nice to her, to which Rukia rewarded him with a kick in the shins. He had promptly gone to sulk in a corner of the house.

"N—No! I'm just going to buy cabbages, nothing more," Rukia replied, her face red. Even though it would be nice to see him again...

"Haha!" Ukitake crowed happily. "You like him! Don't you think so, Renji?" He put his hands together delightedly. "I'll have a son-in-law soon!"

Renji scowled. "No, she doesn't. Why do you think that?"

"Renji's right, I don't like him at all," Rukia hastily said, her face becoming a shade redder. "He's... just someone I'm grateful to and respect a lot. He saved me after all, didn't he?" She plastered a smile on her face and nodded hopefully.

Ukitake smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you say." He smiled some more and headed to his bed. Renji went to make him a cup of tea, tossing a glower over his shoulder at Rukia.

"You know, Rukia," Renji said as he came back with a steaming kettle and cup in his hands. "I think you should be careful of that masked man. I mean, why is he wearing a mask? Isn't that kind of suspicious? What if he's doing bad things in the streets?"

"Renji," Rukia sighed. "He wears a mask because he is a noble and it's dangerous for rich people to go out so late at night. If someone knew he was, they could rob him or even hold him for ransom."

"Yeah, I know that," Renji replied, bending to pour tea into the cup. "But can you explain why he's out so late?" Rukia frowned.

Renji had a point. She could not understand why a young man from the Kuchiki clan would even want to roam the streets at night. There was really no reason for him to do so.

What was he doing, prowling those darkened streets? Was he- Rukia did not want to think about the possibilities. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Ha! You can't find an excuse for him!" Renji laughed as he pointed at her.

Ukitake looked up worriedly from his bed at his daughter. "Rukia?"

"I know what your saying... Renji, and I know the possibilities of what he might be doing..." she said quietly. Then she gazed up at them, her eyes determined.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he saved me. He really didn't have to, but he did. He could have fought off my attacker, then used my unconsciousness to take advantage of me, but he didn't. And that is something I will always remember and be grateful for."

At that, Rukia opened the door to the house and walked out, leaving a dumbstruck Renji and Ukitake behind her.

* * *

_Cabbages... cabbages... cabbages... Where are they?_

Rukia searched around the vegetable stalls, but found no cabbage merchant. Where did he set up his stall this time? It was very annoying every time she needed to buy cabbages, for the cabbage merchant changed his location each time. It was rather selfish of him, to be honest.

_And he still expects me to pay for his cabbages when I do manage to find him...the bastard._

Maybe she should start looking for a different merchant to buy cabbages from. Yes, that was what she would do. Rukia stopped her search for the cabbage man and began inquiring the other merchants if they had the blasted vegetable.

Half an hour later, Rukia could not find anyone who sold the vegetable. She was cross, tired, and getting hungry. Perhaps she would dispense with the cabbages and buy spinach instead. She looked down the street of cabbage-less merchants-

And saw a flash of black weaving between the stalls.

_ It's him! I should go thank him again..._

Rukia sped down the street, instigating stares from the crowd. She saw the man in black turn into an alley and she followed him in. Panting, her eyes darted around, but saw no one in the deserted alley.

He had disappeared.

Suddenly, she heard the clattering of roof tiles overhead. Glancing up, she saw the man leaping and running from roof to roof. She sighed and leapt up to pursue her chase. Did he have to make thanking him so difficult?

Before long, she had caught up with the gentleman in black. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but was instantly stunned when he turned around and clamped a hand on her arm. She caught a glint of gold beneath the black hat.

"Unhand me!" she yelled at him. She twisted her arm, freeing herself from his grasp. Swinging out her leg, she intended to trip him, but he jumped up just in time. Her leg swung harmlessly beneath him.

_Who does he think he is? Grabbing me like that... Is he bipolar or something? He wasn't as rough yesterday..._

Her eyes widened as the man in black unhooked his sword from his belt. Instead of unsheathing it, as she expected, he swung it at her. She dodged the attack and drew her dagger from its scabbard. She thrust the weapon at him, but he easily avoided it.

_Does he not recognize me? Maybe he _is_ bipolar..._

Rukia jumped up, aiming a kick at his chest. Her foot met the lacquered sheath of his sword and she was thrown backwards onto the roof. The man swooped down, the round end of his hilt directed toward her. She blocked the blow with the blade of her dagger.

"Do you not recognize me? You saved me last night," she shouted as him as they ducked and parried. "Why are you like this now? What is _wrong_ with you?"

The man instantly stopped and he jumped to one side as she dealt another slice at him.

"Huh? The hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? You saved me last night when I went to buy medicine. I followed you here so that I can thank you again," Rukia said indignantly. Then she added, "But maybe I'm not going to thank you anymore. You're such a brute." She unexpectedly kicked him in the knees and he groaned.

"Wait, wait, wait." The man held up his hands. "I did _not_ save you last night. I was at home in my bed sleeping. You got the wrong person... _midget_." Rukia glared and tried to slap him again, but he caught her hand.

"Don't tell me I'm short!" That was when she realized something.

This person did not have the same voice as the gentleman last night. That man's voice was low and rich, whereas this man's voice was higher and harsher. The man before her now was also a few inches shorter that her savior and his sword was different, the hilt being wrapped in black instead of dark purple.

Rukia also noticed that he had a really rude, rash way of speaking, completely unlike the cultured and well-thought sentences she had listened to the night before.

"You say you didn't save me?" He nodded at her question.

"Okay," she said agreeably. The man scoffed and was about to turn and leave when she acted.

Rushing along side him, she sliced her knife at his hat, causing it to fall to the ground, broken. As he recoiled in shock, she shot out her hand and ripped the golden mask off his face.

A shocked pair of amber eyes and spiky, orange-colored hair greeted her. She stepped a few paces backwards, his mask dangling in her hand.

This was definitely not the man from last night.

Rukia glared at the man, who was now irritably picking up what was left of his hat, and shouted at him, "Where is the other gentleman? What did you do to him?"

"Che. He's at home. He didn't come today because he's busy." The man was trying to stick his hat back together, but to no avail. "It's not like he usually comes out here in the daytime anyway."

_So there are two masked men, one at night and the other in the day? How strange..._

"I want to thank him," Rukia said. "Can you tell me who he is?"

"Nope. He'll have a fit if I do... crazy temper he has..."

Rukia thought for a moment. "Then can you tell me who you are?"

"Sure. It's Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said simply. Rukia actually expected him not to tell her his name: she was surprised. Then her eye's widened.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo? The General Kurosaki Ichigo? The one whose dad owns a medicine shop?" What was a general doing out here? Everything was becoming even stranger by the moment.

"Yeah, that's me." Then Ichigo shoved his hat into her face. "Oh yeah, mind telling me how you're going to make this up?"

"I can get you a new one and dye it black, but only after I buy cabbages first. I can't seem to find them."

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds, then broke out into laughter. Rukia glared at him.

"What's your problem? I have to eat, don't I? And I have to cook for my father." _Rich people are so stupid... having everything they want._

"I know, I know. It's just funny... cabbages and all." Ichigo stopped laughing. "But remember to get me a new hat, alright? You can give it to my dad at his medicine shop." Then he paused.

"Wait, you said you can't find cabbages?" She nodded.

"But why?"

"Because the cabbage merchant keeps moving his stall. Every time I need to buy cabbages, he's at a different spot." Rukia did not care that Ichigo thought her stupid: she was too upset at the cabbage merchant for wasting her time.

"Well, I just saw him next to the carrot merchant," Ichigo pointed over her shoulder at the city below them. "I think he came pretty late today, so that's why you couldn't find him."

"Oh... thanks." Rukia had not thought that Ichigo would have wanted to help. She decided that maybe he wasn't such a rude person after all. She extended her hand, his mask dangling from her fingers.

"You want this, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo took it from her. He turned to leave, but stopped.

"Say, you didn't tell me your name," he said. "It isn't fair if you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Rukia," she replied, smiling at him. "Ukitake Rukia."

He nodded. "Rukia. Got that." Ichigo smiled and began walking away.

"See you... Rukia." He waved a hand.

"Oh! Ichigo!" The boy turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, Rukia?"

She paused for a second, then said, "Could you say thanks to your friend for me? I'd really appreciate that." Ichigo nodded and went on his way.

_Now I have to buy cabbages._

Rukia jumped off the roof and began to seek out the pesky cabbage merchant.

* * *

"Otou-san! Renji! I bought the cabbages!" Rukia called as she opened the door to their house. She frowned.

Why is everything so dark? Is Otou-san sleeping?

"Otou-san? Renji?" She approached Ukitake's bed, but found no one lying upon it. The covers were a mess, some falling on the floor, others strewn on the bed. Renji was also no where to be seen.

Had Ukitake become sick and Renji had to bring him to the doctor? Rukia's heart jumped into her mouth. Was he okay?

"Are you looking for your father and friend?"

Rukia spun around. A man with huge green eyes and extremely white skin stared down at her, expressionless. Her heart began pounding frantically in her chest.

"Who are you?" she asked warily. "How do you know that I'm looking for Otou-san and Renji?"

"If you follow me without struggling, I can tell you where they are," he said simply.

_He kidnapped Otou-san and Renji. That's what he's done._

Rukia drew her dagger out of its sheathe and made to strike him, but he effortlessly caught her wrist. His grip was hard and cold.

"I told you to not put up a fight. If you do, your father and friend will die. Remember that I have them captured and you don't know where they are." Rukia immediately stilled her movements.

"Where are they? Bring me to them," she demanded. The green-eyed man held out several strips of cloth.

"Only if you allow me to secure you properly." Rukia nodded reluctantly. The man bound her hands together and tied a blindfold over her eyes. Grabbing her hands, he began pulling her out of the house.

"Follow me," he ordered. Rukia sat down on something hard and heard the flap of a carriage close. Moments later, the carriage began moving, the seat rattling under her.

_I should not have been so careless to leave them alone for so long..._

Ukitake was no longer a good fighter because of his sickness. As for Renji, Rukia knew that he could do a few moves with a meat cleaver, but nothing more. They were easy prey.

She began planning how to escape. Perhaps she could somehow manage to cut through the cloth that bound her wrist, then she could kill her kidnapper. She brought her bound hands to her mouth, trying to chew through the cloth.

Almost as if reading her mind, the green-eyed man said, "I recommend that you don't try to kill me. If you do, Aizen-sama will find out and not hesitate to kill your both your father and friend." Rukia's eyes widened.

Aizen-sama. Aizen Sousuke. The Duke of Las Noches.

What was he trying to do? He obviously needed her help to kill someone, but who?

"Who does he want me to kill?" she asked. "That's why he ordered you to kidnap me, isn't it?"

"He will explain once you meet him," came the curt reply.

After what seemed like hours to Rukia, the carriage slowed to a stop. She could hear the stamping and snorting of the horses drawing the carriage and the footsteps of her kidnapper. The flap to the carriage was lifted and she was guided down a dirt path. A door opened and Rukia felt cool, scented air blow over her face. She was in someone's house.

The green-eyed man removed the blindfold and Rukia saw a silk screen in front of her. Behind the screen sat a man flanked by two of his subordinates. She couldn't make out any of their faces through the screen. Her kidnapper knelt on one knee.

"Aizen-sama, I have brought you the Ghost."

The Aizen Sousuke stirred slightly behind the screen, leaning forward to have a better look at her.

"Why, hello there," he said, his voice winding and coiling around her like a poisonous snake. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Where is Otou-san and Renji?" Rukia shouted. "Let them go!"

Aizen chuckled and waved a hand. One of his subordinates dragged out two bound figures and dropped them to the floor.

"Otou-san!" Rukia cried, crawling toward them. "Renji!"

"Rukia? Rukia, is that you?" Ukitake rasped. He struggled to rise from the floor, but fell.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Renji frantically asked. "You have to get away!"

Rukia felt tears running down her cheeks and she shuffled closer to them. "I won't leave here until I get you guys out. I promise!"

"Rukia, you idiot," Renji muttered. "Why can't you just leave?"

"So that's your name, is it? Rukia. What a nice name, it fits you perfectly." Rukia whirled around at the sound of Aizen's voice.

"Let them go and I'll stay here in their place."

She saw Aizen shake his head behind the screen. "You're right, I will let them go, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Rukia was eager to do whatever Aizen asked of her, as long as Ukitake and Renji would be released.

Aizen strolled casually out from behind the screen, approaching her. Rukia was able to have a good look at him.

He was a handsome man, with slightly curling brown hair, a strand of which fell into his face, and quiet brown eyes. But as Rukia stared at him more, there was something about him that was not quite right. Something that made her fear him.

He bent down close to her and she instinctively leaned back a little. Aizen chuckled at her reaction, then said, "It's an easy job for you, someone who can secretly kill a person without them even realizing it..."

"Assassinate Kuchiki Byakuya for me, then I'll let Otou-san and Renji leave unscathed."

Rukia's eyes widened. _ He wants me to kill... Duke Ginrei's grandson? _

_ I can't kill him..._

Kuchiki Byakuya was everything to Duke Ginrei. Without him, there would be no future heir to the State of Seireitei. Duke Ginrei had given almost all of his responsibilities to Kuchiki Byakuya as of the moment. Without him, Seireitei would definitely collapse in chaos.

"No," Rukia met Aizen's eyes fearlessly. "I cannot kill Kuchiki Byakuya. I cannot kill someone who running the country so well. It goes against everything I believe in. Without Kuchiki Byakuya, Seireitei will fall."

"And that's exactly why you must kill him." Aizen straightened himself and began slowly pacing around the room. "Duke Ginrei is old: he does not have many years ahead of him. With Kuchiki Byakuya in existence, it is difficult for me to take over the State of Seireitei. However, if he dies, Duke Ginrei will be without an adept heir. With my alliance with the Juha Bach of the Quincies, Seireitei will be easily conquered."

"What? I thought you were allied with the State of Seireitei!" Rukia gasped.

"Just a farce," he purred. "I need to gain some information on the State of Seireitei and Kuchiki Byakuya, hence my false alliance. Surely you have heard of the phrase 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?"

"What makes you think that I have the capability to kill him? Maybe I don't," Rukia retaliated. "Isn't the security around Kuchiki Byakuya very tight? I won't be able to sneak in and kill him."

"You aren't going to sneak in and kill him." Rukia's head jerked up at Aizen's statement.

"You are going to enter court as a consort and win his heart. Then, when he least expects it, you will kill him."

Rukia's eyes widened in horror at the things this beast of a man was saying. This was downright cruel, making the Duke's son fall in love with her, then having her kill him. She couldn't do this, it was so, so wrong. She could never live something like that down.

"Quite easy, don't you think?" Aizen continued. He stopped pacing. "After receiving some information, I found that Kuchiki Byakuya does not have a weakness... yet. I also noticed that though he has wives, he pays no attention to them. They are like mere ornaments in a tree to him. He passes them by without a word or even a glance. But I think..." Aizen bent down and lifted her chin. Rukia's eyes blazed at him.

"... that you can help me create a weakness in his heart that no other person could make. And that weakness will be his downfall." He abruptly dropped her chin and stepped away.

"I will do no such thing. It's wrong to do something like this. I won't do it." Rukia stared fearlessly back at Aizen. He smiled at her.

"Oh? Is that so?" He waved a hand. Instantly, a blow was delivered to Renji's head, knocking him unconscious. A sword was held against the flesh Ukitake's neck.

"Otou-san!" Rukia screamed. "Renji!" She tried to crawl over to them, but the green-eyed man held her back.

"Let go off me!" she yelled, kicking and struggling.

"Do you still want to disobey my request?" Aizen asked smoothly. Rukia turned her panic-stricken face to him, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Let them go!" Aizen shook his head at her fruitless request.

"I won't let them go until you give me a 'yes'."

"I—I can't do that to someone... I can't." Tears ran down her cheeks and stained her robes. "I'll do anything else for you, except that."

"My, my, you put up such a fuss." Aizen cast a glance over to his subordinate. The man nodded, then pushed the edge of his sword further into Ukitake's neck. A trickle of blood slid down his neck.

"OTOU-SAN!" Rukia broke down sobbing. "Don't kill Otou-san!"

"Rukia!" Ukitake said feebly. "Whatever happens, you cannot kill Kuchiki Byakuya. Understand?"

"I—I know... B—But I can't let you and Renji die... I can't-"

"Don't think that I'll hesitate to kill Otou-san," Aizen broke in. "He and Renji mean nothing to me. If killing him means that you'll do my bidding, I certainly will." The flow of blood thickened as the man pressed his sword deeper into Ukitake's neck.

"Otou-san!" Rukia wept. "Otou-san..."

Never had she been so powerless to protect the people she loved. She had never in her lifetime thought that someone would be doing this to her family.

"So? What is your answer?" Aizen asked calmly.

"I—I..." Rukia lifted her tear-stained face to him.

"I'll assassinate him. I'll kill Kuchiki Byakuya for you if you let Otou-san and Renji go."

Aizen smiled broadly and waved a hand. The sword at Ukitake's neck dropped away and he slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Otou-san!" Rukia shuffled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." She looked up at Aizen.

"Let them leave. You said that if I agreed, you'd let them go," she said reproachfully.

"I will let them go after you assassinate Kuchiki Byakuya. I will hold them here to make certain that you do your job."

"How do I know that you'll keep your word?"

Aizen smiled amiably, "Would you like them to die right now?"

At Rukia's silence, he said, "You will enter the palace in two days. We will come to bring you there. I will arrange for you to be placed where he will always easily see you. Before long, you will have accomplished your goal and Otou-san and Renji will go free. Ulquiorra here will relay any messages I have for you while you're a consort." He indicated the green-eyed man beside her.

"You may leave." Aizen retreated behind the silk screen.

"Wait!" Rukia called. He looked back at her. "You have to give Otou-san his tuberculosis medicine... he'll die if he doesn't have it."

Aizen smiled and nodded, "That is easy to do." Then continued, "Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing: you do know how Kuchiki Byakuya looks like, correct? I do not believe there is anyone who does not know."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I know how he looks like."

"And also, do not ever breathe a word about this to any living soul. If you do..." Aizen looked down at her, his brown eyes glinting maliciously.

"... I will kill you, Otou-san, Renji, and anyone else you hold dear."

Rukia nodded dumbly. "H—Hai..."

"Good. Ulquiorra, you may take her back home."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra retied the blindfold around her eyes and she was once again packed into the waiting carriage. She heard the flap of the carriage close, leaving her to herself for the time being.

She had lied when she said she knew how Kuchiki Byakuya looked like. In truth, she hadn't the faintest clue about his appearance. For some reason, Ukitake had never shown her a picture of the man in all her years of growing up. Maybe he foresaw that something like this would occur one day.

Rukia did not ever want to know what Kuchiki Byakuya looked like, for that meant bringing Aizen's plot even closer to reality. As long as she did not know his appearance, she wouldn't know who to kill.

Soon, the carriage stopped and Rukia was led out of it. A door opened and she felt Ulquiorra untying her hands. She removed the blindfold and saw the warm familiarity of her and Ukitake's house. Glancing behind her, she found that Ulquiorra had already left. The carriage was no where to be seen.

In a daze, Rukia stumbled to Ukitake's bed and dropped herself down on it. She looked around the house. Everything was the same, even the cabbages she had bought earlier were resting on the table.

The only differences were that Ukitake and Renji were not there...

And she was being forced to assassinate the future Duke of Seireitei in one of the cruelest ways possible.

Rukia buried her face in her father's blankets and sobbed uncontrollably, unable to come to terms with what lay ahead of her.

_Why? Why must it be me? _

_ Why am I the one chosen... to break a good man's heart?_

* * *

"BYAKUYA!" Ichigo stormed into Byakuya's study for the second time that day. Byakuya did not even bother to acknowledge him.

"You didn't tell me that you rescued a woman yesterday!" Ichigo slammed his palm down onto the desk, causing everything on the table to shake. Byakuya looked up at him, a dangerous expression in his gray eyes.

"Pardon?" he asked icily, but the boy plowed on.

"Because of you, I got into a scuffle with her while I was out. She actually thought I was you!"

Byakuya hid his surprise. Kurosaki Ichigo came across the girl from last night?

"Che. I didn't know why she was running after me at first, and so I tried to stop her from following me. Then she started talking to me as if I were you. That was when I realized that you guys met last night."

The girl... was looking _for him_? Why was she looking for him?

"Is there a particular reason... why she was searching for me?" Byakuya asked coolly, writing a note at the bottom of the document he was reading.

"Oh yeah. She asked me to tell you thanks for her."

She ran all the way... just to thank him? Byakuya felt warmth flood into his cold heart. Nobody had done something like that for him before: this was completely new.

_This girl..._

"Did you... receive her name?" he asked casually, trying to appear as disinterested as possible.

"Huh? Yeah. It's Ukitake Rukia."

Rukia. Light. Byakuya liked the name very much. It suited her well.

"Rukia," he repeated. It was a really nice name. With this information, he could now search for her. He did not realize Ichigo had continued to talk.

"... and do you know what she said to me? The midget said she was looking for cabbages! _Cabbages_, of all things! It was so weird-"

"Do not call her a midget, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya found himself saying before he could stop himself. "Remember that you are still in my presence. I will not tolerate you addressing her as such."

"So touchy, Byakuya. Always the same, aren't you?" Ichigo suddenly stopped and frowned.

"By the way, why are you showing so much interest in this anyway? You usually don't care about things like this." Before Byakuya had a chance to reply, Ichigo snapped his fingers in understanding.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Ichigo started laughing. "Never thought that I'd see you like someone. You have a whole storehouse of beautiful girls, but you act as if they don't exist-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya cut in. "She and those other women are not of my concern. I am merely curious, as I rescued her last night. Do not form your own erroneous conclusions. That is something only fools do."

Ichigo glared at him, upset that he had been indirectly called a fool. Then, he sighed in resignation and headed out the door, "Whatever you say, Byakuya. I'm just saying that you aren't acting like your usual self." He shut the door behind him.

But Kurosaki Ichigo was correct for once. Why was he even bothering with this? He had saved her, so what? Why did knowing more about her matter so much to him? He was even planning to track her down and find her, of all the stupid things he could want to do.

Finding her wouldn't make much of a difference to him, so why did he want to see her again? It made no sense. Besides, what was he planning to do if he met her again? Talk? Neither of them would benefit from meeting again. So what was the point?

Yet, as Byakuya continued to peruse his document, he was unable to stop thinking about seeing Rukia one more time.

* * *

**Like it? Sorry it isn't as long as some of you would like, but the breakage of events works better like this. Ahhhh... after all your reviews, I really hope you all like this chapter. Didn't want to disappoint...hehheh. :] So... Rukia meets Ichigo! And is also assigned a horrible mission too by Aizen. Killing Kuchiki Byakuya in exchange for Ukitake and Renji's lives... pretty brutal, huh? Actually, Aizen and Ulquiorra made an appearance at the end of Chapter 1 (did any of you guess that?), though I did not name them. Why did I choose Aizen for this role and not Juha Bach? Because he fits it. Aizen seems to be more of a schemer than Juha Bach does (even though we haven't seem much of Juha much in the manga as of yet), the sort of person who will connive and plan until the right moment, like he did in canon Bleach. Juha appears like someone who gathers forces and attacks, not creating as much lies and plots. They're both evil (sorry Aizen fans!), but different.**

**Poor Byakuya. He doesn't know what's in for him once he realizes that he loves Rukia. As for Rukia, she still doesn't realize that the masked gentleman who saved her is the man she's supposed to kill. She really is in a tough bind. Pretty sad for both of them, isn't it? Really sad, actually. :[**

**But I must say that your positive and excited reviews truly motivated me to write this, even though I said otherwise last chapter. Tell me what you think! I would love to know. ;] So drop me lots of reviews! BaiBai~**


	3. Friends, New and Old

**A.N.: Here is Chapter 3 of No Regrets! Once again, I thank all of you who reviewed (arlingtonsteward, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Nyanmaru94, ra7matigorti2, ReckoningDay, LuciL06, Lilith's Heart, metsfan101, Guest, vicky73, andyantopia, seras3791, lobsterstarfruit, and Jasmine), viewed, favorited, and followed. :]**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. ;]**

**Disclaimers: The Bleach characters used belong to Kubo Tite. However, I own the plot and universe of this story.**

* * *

Rukia sat alone in her house, a cup of warm tea in her hands.

Tonight was the last night before she would be forced to enter the palace as Kuchiki Byakuya's consort. She gazed out the window at the shining silver disk in the night sky.

She remembered how she and Ukitake, sometimes joined by Renji, would observe the moon together on clear nights. It was something that she loved doing, a simple pleasure, but nevertheless something which brought peace and security to her heart.

But now, Ukitake and Renji were both gone, locked away in some jail cell. She was all by herself, with only the bright moon for company. She would have to enjoy this time in her small house as best as she could.

She would go to the river tonight and watch the moon reflected in its swirling waters. That would be a great way to spend her time. Rukia finished her tea and stood up from her bed. Fastening her dagger to her belt, she headed out the door. The river was some walk away from her house, but she did not mind. She could enjoy the scenery as she strolled along.

When she finally got to the river bank, the moon was reflected perfectly in the dark waters. It's image rippled with the churning of the river, created a somewhat surreal reflection of the silver disc. Rukia sat down on the grassy river bank.

It was so beautiful, as beautiful as the times she came with Ukitake or Renji. So beautiful, that her heart felt like breaking.

_After tonight, I don't know when I'll be able to come back here._

Rukia rested her head on her knees and contemplated the flowing of the inky waters. _What I would give... to always be like this._ She was about to close her eyes when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She squinted down the bank, hardly being able to see in the darkness. A dark shape was lying half on the bank, half in the water. It looked like a sack of grain or something. Rukia frowned.

_What is that? _

She got up and curiously walked toward the dark shape. As she drew closer, horror rushed through her soul.

It was a person. Someone had drowned.

Rukia picked up her pace, racing to the person's side. As she neared the body, she began to notice details she couldn't see from a far.

The person was a man dressed in black. His long, ebony hair and clothes were drenched from the river water. A golden mask glinted upon his face. Rukia's blood ran cold in her veins.

_It's him... the masked gentleman._

Rukia dragged him out of the water and began desperately shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

She turned him onto his back and immediately saw the long, bleeding gash which sliced horizontally across his stomach. _Oh no..._

How long he been lying in the water like this? She needed to act fast. Rukia remembered what Ukitake had taught her and placed both hands on the gentleman's chest, pressing down firmly several times. Suddenly, he coughed slightly and spat out some water onto the ground. His misty eyes opened slightly, then closed again.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Rukia placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her. "I'm going to take you to my house, so hang on, alright?" He nodded feebly.

Rukia draped his arm across his shoulders and stood up, bearing his entire weight against her. He was really heavy for a person of Rukia's stature and she had difficulty walking.

_No, I can't give up. He'll die if I leave him here. I have to continue walking._

Steeling herself, Rukia ran as fast as she could with the gentleman resting against her back. Before long, she reached her house and threw open the door. She lowered him slowly onto her bed.

"Just wait for me, okay? I'm getting bandages and medicine." Rukia flung open the medicine drawer and took out all the bandages she could find. She found a bottle of medicine for bleeding wounds and brought everything over to the masked gentleman.

"Just lie still, I have to remove your clothes," she said soothingly. He did not answer, but she could hear the sound of his labored breathing. It was amazing how he was so quiet with a wound like his. If it were her, she would have been groaning and gasping in pain.

Rukia was very uncomfortable with undressing any man other than Ukitake, but she had no choice. Her fingers shook as she unhooked the golden clasp of his transparent overcoat and pulled it off him. Undoing the knots of his robes, she finally pushed back the wet fabric from his skin.

The wound was bad, cutting across his stomach and oozing copious amounts of blood. Rukia inspected it closer. It was not too deep, which was a good sign. If it were, there wouldn't be any chance for him. She reached for the medicine bottle.

"I'm going to apply the medicine, so it might hurt a little." She poured a few drops of the liquid onto the wound. The gentleman winced softly, the first sound he had made since coming into her house. Using a bandage, she carefully rubbed the medicine deeper into the wound.

Rukia ran to Ukitake's bed and brought a few pillows. Sliding an arm under his back, she propped him up with the cushions. She unwound the roll of bandages and began to wrap his wound with it.

She stepped back to survey her work. It appeared that the wound had ceased bleeding. _He should be better when he gets up... _Rukia hurried outside to fill a basin of water. She dropped a washcloth into the basin and fetched a towel. She returned to his side with the items and stared down at him.

His clothes had dried of somewhat during their journey back, so she surely wouldn't need to change them, right? She dearly hoped not. Should she ask him and hope that he'd say no?

"Do you need your clothes to be changed?" Rukia asked, trying to keep her apprehension from creeping into her voice. Thankfully, he shook his head and she sighed with relief. Then-

"_Rukia_..."

She jumped up. He knew her name? How did he know her name? Then she remembered that Ichigo probably told him.

"Rukia, could you... dry me?" he asked softly, hesitantly. "It's cold."

"H—Hai."

Rukia grabbed the towel and rubbed it over his wet skin, soaking up what was left of the river water. Her face reddened as she felt his chiseled muscles under cloth. _Don't think about it... don't think about it... _She removed his mask and used the washcloth to wipe away the beads of sweat which had formed at his brow when she had dressed his wound.

Rukia retrieved another towel and laid it under his head so that it would absorb the moisture from his wet hair. She expected that he wasn't well enough for her to towel dry his black locks. Rukia flipped her blankets over him, satisfied with her work. As she watched him breathe peacefully, her eyes widened.

He _couldn't_ stay here until the next morning. Ulquiorra would coming to bring her to the palace. He would be in trouble. Aizen had told her that he wanted Seireitei to fall, hadn't he? This man was a member of the ruling family. Ulqiuorra would definitely kill him.

Rukia looked down in panic at the masked gentleman. What if he was still too weak to move by tomorrow? How was she going to hide him? She glanced nervously around her tiny house. It would be impossible to conceal him: the house was too small.

"Rukia..."

"Huh?" she moved to kneel next to the bed. "Are you feeling better now? I think your wound's stopped bleeding." The gentleman gave a single nod and moved to sit up straighter. Rukia saw his jaw tighten slightly as he did so.

"I know it hurts, but your wound should heal completely before long. I made sure to give you the best medicine." She did not mention that she used all of it on him. It didn't matter, for she was glad that she could save him, like he how he had saved her. Besides, she wouldn't need it after tonight. She would be gone.

"Rukia." He paused. "May I see the bottle?"

"Oh, sure!" Rukia handed the vial to him. She admired his slender fingers as he took it from her. The gentleman turned it his hands, then shook it a little. His gray eyes looked back at her.

"There is none left," he stated simply.

"You need more?" Rukia asked. Had he started bleeding again? He shook his head at her question.

"Do you not... need this for yourself?"

Oh! So he was worried about _her_. "Oh no! I'm fine. I'm happy that I could use it to heal you. Don't worry about me!" She smiled at him. His face remained impassive and he looked away.

"I will send a box of the medicine to you tomorrow."

"No, no!" He couldn't send her a box. She wouldn't be living at the house tomorrow. "I... won't need it anymore tomorrow..." She couldn't help her sadness from tainting her tone. She did not notice that the gentleman had turned back to her.

"And why is that?"

"I... can't live here anymore," Rukia mumbled quietly. Her hands twisted in her lap. "I'll be moving..."

"Where?" he asked. "I will send a box to your new location."

"You won't be able to." She smiled wistfully back at him. "I'll be entering the palace as a consort."

The gentleman was silent was a brief moment, then, "A... _consort_?" There was a hint of some emotion in his voice, but Rukia did not know what it was.

She nodded, "I have to become a consort to the Duke's grandson." She saw something flash through his eyes, but it was gone before she could decipher it.

"You will become a consort... to _Kuchiki Byakuya_?"

"Yeah..." Another pause, and then-

"I see."

The two sat in silence for several more minutes, comfortable in each other's company.

"If I'm in court..." Rukia blushed, embarrassed at her own boldness. "... will I be able to see you there?"

"Yes, you will."

She beamed at him, becoming a little cheerier. At least there would be one familiar face, maybe even two, if she counted Ichigo.

"You know, you know my name already," she said. "Do you think you could tell me yours? It isn't fair this way... to me at least." The gentleman paused, then he opened his mouth-

"_Kuchiki Byakuya._"

Rukia's eyes widened, cold sweat forming at her brow.

It couldn't be. It _couldn't_ be him. He couldn't be the Duke Ginrei's grandson.

_No... no..._ He couldn't be Kuchiki Byakuya. He just _couldn't_. There must be some mistake.

"You're... _Duke Ginrei's grandson_?" Her hands had unknowingly gone to her mouth. The gentleman's intelligent eyes flitted over her, then looked away.

"I share the same name as him," he replied finally.

"O—Oh..." Rukia heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness..._

If this man was Kuchiki Byakuya, the Duke's grandson, it would be impossible for her to ever kill him. Impossible.

* * *

Why was she so upset that she was going to be his wife? Did she not... _like_ him?

Byakuya observed Rukia cover her mouth in horror. He even could see beads of sweat forming at her brow. This was not good.

When he first heard her say his name, he couldn't believe his stroke of luck. At the palace, Byakuya had been seriously considering whether he should seek her out, in spite of how stupid it would be. However, he did not need to do that anymore. Rukia had fallen from the heavens right into his waiting lap. And yet...

There was something wrong with her reaction. Rukia acted as if... she was so _fearful_ of him.

And so, to ease her discomfort, he lied. Perhaps after she knew him longer, she would ease into knowing his true identity better. After all, people generally did not react well if an unsavory fact was hurled directly into their faces. Unfortunately, it was his true identity that appeared to be rather unsavory to Rukia.

But she liked him as the person he was now, didn't she? She surely would be able to like him as Ginrei's grandson too eventually, Byakuya was certain of that. Besides, he knew of many strategies he could employ to hurry her feelings along...

Yet, why was he so concerned about her opinion? People's opinion of him had never bothered him before. He never cared about what his other consorts thought about him (he didn't even know how they looked like, since he had not bothered to visit them or summon them to his chambers). Why was Rukia different? He didn't understand.

"Wait..." Her delicate eyebrows were drawn together, violet eyes confused. "The Duke's grandson _allows_ you to have the same name as him? He didn't order you to change it?"

"He does not mind," Byakuya answered smoothly. Then he added, "He is not such a petty person as to be bothered by insignificant things."

And that was true. Personally, if someone had the same name as him, he wouldn't care. It was too trivial to worry about something like that, as if he had nothing else that was more important to worry about.

"Oh... then he is a rather easy going person."

Well, not really. Byakuya knew that everyone at the palace would beg to differ, including himself. But if Rukia wanted to see him as an easy going person, he would let her. Maybe that would improve her impression of his true identity. He decided not to answer her.

"So... I'll call you Byakuya-sama?" she asked. "Or would you prefer Kuchiki-sama?"

"No. Call me Byakuya." The words had escaped before he could stop himself.

What was he doing? Byakuya hated it when people called him only by his first name, save for Ginrei, but Ginrei was different. It was completely disrespectful. Everyone, save for Ginrei and a very small handful of insufferable fools, called him either "Byakuya-sama" or "Kuchiki-sama".

Rukia herself appeared surprised. "Huh?" she asked.

Why was he asking the girl to call him by his first name? It made no sense. Why should she be different from everyone else? But-

"I would like you to address me by my first name." He gazed at her as she grinned happily at him.

"Okay, _Byakuya_." Rukia smiled. Byakuya found himself drawn to her cute smile. He liked her smile very much.

"I think your name is beautiful," she said, her face a little pink. "It... _suits_ you."

_And so does your name._ But he did not say this aloud. Instead-

"Thank you, Rukia... for tending to me."

"Oh, no problem... Byakuya."

A moment of silence elapsed between them before Rukia spoke, "Do you know who... was trying to kill you? It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"There are two possible parties," Byakuya answered. "I am not certain which sent the assassin."

"Is the assassin still alive?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. I killed him, but fell into the river when he used his last ounce of strength to push me in."

Rukia was quiet, then said, "You're really good... at fighting, I mean."

He almost smiled, but easily suppressed it. "_Perhaps_." Then, Rukia abruptly stood up, her eyes wide.

"I almost forgot! Are you hungry? I know its late, but did you eat yet? I have to ask... you are my guest after all."

She was so sweet, even worrying about whether he had eaten, which he in fact had not. He was in a rush to survey the streets after attending several long, consecutive meetings. Byakuya shook his head and saw her gasp.

"I'll go make something for you to eat."

"Rukia, it is not necessary-"

"Just wait here. I'll make you cabbage noodles." She stood up and hurried to the small kitchen. The house was so cramp that the kitchen was not far away from her bed. He could see her bustling around from where he lay. He leaned back onto the pillows and stared up at the thatched ceiling.

So it was true, what Ichigo said about Rukia searching for cabbages. Byakuya smiled to himself. She was really... _adorable_. He hardly knew her, but she was already endearing herself to his heart.

No one had ever managed to endear themselves to him in this way. No one except Rukia.

Byakuya listened to her cooking, her wooden chopsticks clacking against the small iron wok. He had never had anyone he knew personally cook for him before. All his meals were prepared by master chefs and delivered to him by respectful servants. This was all... new.

He wondered if he could somehow have her cook for him when she was at the palace, that was, if her food was good, of course. Byakuya observed her as she poured the noodles into a bowl and placed several cabbage leaves on top. Rukia balanced a clean pair of wooden chopsticks on top of the bowl and brought the food to him.

"I don't know if you'll like it... I'm not going to pretend that I cook as well as your chefs," she said, holding out the bowl and chopsticks to him. "But I think I cook decently well with cabbages." Byakuya nodded, reaching to accept the food.

His fingers brushed across hers as he took the bowl. Rukia gasped loudly, her face red. She instantly withdrew her hand and looked into her lap. Byakuya took all of this in as he held the bowl of noodles.

Was she scared of him? Is that why she was acting like this? Did she not like to touch him? Is that what it was? Displeasure soaked through him, dampening his mood somewhat.

It couldn't be that though, could it? Rukia was blushing, her big eyes now focused on her lap. She looked like she was embarrassed. Perhaps she was uncomfortable with touching men in general. Or perhaps...

Perhaps... his touch _sparked_ something in her.

She didn't know he was Duke Ginrei's son. Rukia only knew him as the masked gentleman who had rescued her. Certainly that would have left a deep, favorable impression on her mind. It wasn't everyday that an occurrence like that happened. It wasn't often that gentlemen came sweeping in out of nowhere to help her when she was in trouble. Except perhaps for the person she called Renji, whom came to visit frequently. But then, Byakuya did not think that that brute of a man could be described as a _gentleman_.

So, Rukia probably would not forget something like their encounter easily.

He wanted her to like him, even though he was not completely sure as to _why_. If she already was feeling something at his touch, that was a good sign for him. And she was going to be his consort anyway tomorrow, wasn't she? She would be _his_, even if she didn't like his true identity.

He wanted to know what she felt about him now. Maybe it would be wise to commence some... tactics to start winning her over.

_Very well then..._

* * *

Rukia stared into her lap, trying not to keep her hands from twisting in nervousness.

It felt so... weird to touch his hands. Really weird. The worst part was that she did not know _why_. She had touched Renji's and Otou-san's hands many times before, but it did not feel like this.

Touching Byakuya's fingers sent a searing current of heat through her hands and to the rest of her body. Rukia felt confused and a little scared.

What was wrong with her? Was she sick? If she was sick, she shouldn't have made him food-

"_Rukia..._"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She liked the way he said her name, dragging out each syllable, as if savoring its flavor.

"Could you..._ assist me_?" Byakuya asked. He held out the pair of chopsticks and steaming bowl to her.

For a second, Rukia stared blankly at the chopsticks. He did not seem like the sort of person who often asked people for help, so why was he asking her to feed him? Then, she remembered that he was injured. It probably hurt for him to move.

"Of course!" Rukia took the bowl and chopsticks from his hands, careful to not touch him this time. She felt terribly sorry for him. It was probably humiliating for someone like him to ask a lowly person like her for help. She picked up a cabbage leaf with the noodles and blew lightly on the hot food. Moving to sit next to him on her bed, she brought the full chopsticks to his mouth.

"Open wide," she said. She had intended to say "ahhhh", but realized that that would make him feel foolish and more embarrassed. All at once, she felt like a dentist about to pull out a patient's bad tooth.

Byakuya obediently opened his mouth and she quickly popped in the food. Rukia watched anxiously as he chewed.

"Is it good?" she asked and he nodded. She beamed and picked up more noodles with the chopsticks. But then...

He slowly, languidly straightened himself, the blankets falling away from his opened robes. Rukia tore her eyes from his undressed torso and looked in the other direction.

"Errr... here's more," she managed to sputter out, motioning to the noodles, her face red as Renji's flaming hair. Byakuya moved toward the chopsticks, his half-lidded gaze not leaving her face. She gently shoved the chopsticks a little closer to him, peeking to see if he was going to eat the food.

_Oh well, at least it seems like he isn't in so much pain anymore._ That was an improvement.

He bent forward, his mouth closing around the food. As Rukia watched, he chewed and swallowed, his eyes still fixed on her. She began to feel very self conscious under his stare. She couldn't understand why he was looking at her like that-

Suddenly, Byakuya's fingers wrapped around her hand and brought the chopsticks closer to his lips. His slate-gray eyes boring into her, he slowly slid the utensil into his mouth, lightly licking each stick clean. Rukia saw his tongue flick out between his lips, slickly running over the smooth wood. She gasped loudly, pulling the chopsticks and her hands out of his grasp.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her entire body burning with embarrassment. What was he trying to do? It was almost as if he was trying to flirt with- no, _seduce_ her for some reason. Was he a pervert or something?

_And he has the guts to do something like this even after I said I'm going to get married to the Duke's grandson... the gall of this person._

"Wh—What are you doing?" Rukia finally succeeded in asking and she moved back slightly. Byakuya contemplated her calmly, not a hint of expression on his face.

"I enjoyed the food very much," he said simply. Then he added, his voice sinking a decibel, "Is there a problem with me desiring to devour... _everything_?"

His last sentence made a shiver run down Rukia's spine, though she did not know why. She felt uncomfortable and strange. Never before had she experienced something like this.

"Errr... n—no... there isn't a problem..."

What was _wrong_ with her? She was now feeling so awkward that it would be impossible to feed him. But that was his fault. It was as if he had some other meaning behind his words, behind his sinuous actions and silky, caressing voice. Why did he have to make helping him so difficult?

Byakuya watched her for a moment longer, then he took the bowl and chopsticks from her. "I would like to help myself now. It appears that I am better."

Rukia observed him dumbly as he finished the bowl of noodles. He placed the chopsticks neatly on top of the bowl and was about to stand, yet she grabbed the objects from him.

"You're still injured, so you need to rest. I'll do the dishes." Then she added, "You _are_ my guest, aren't you?" Byakuya nodded and settled back down. Feeling less awkward now, Rukia grinned broadly and brought the dishes outside to wash.

As she scrubbed the bowl, she wondered how nice it would be if she could continue living her life this way. Wondered how it would be if she never needed to be an assassin again, living a simple, but happy life with Ukitake and Renji...

And maybe even with visits from Byakuya. _Lots_ of visits.

_That would all be so... wonderful._

But life wasn't that way, was it? Rukia was trapped, trapped in an occupation she didn't want, trapped in a marriage with someone she didn't know or love, and trapped by the threat of an evil man. She stopped washing the dishes and gazed up at the bright moon.

_I can't escape from this, can I? I can't escape without harming someone..._

"Rukia." She turned around and saw Byakuya standing behind her, the moonlight bathing his figure. He had closed his robes and donned his sheer overcoat.

"Byakuya..." Rukia said, her voice almost a whisper. What was he doing here when he was still injured?

"May I... sit with you?"

"Oh, yeah. But don't you need to rest more?"

"I am fine." He settled down beside her and turned his head up to the moon, joining her in admiring the silver circle in the sky.

It was so comfortable and peaceful with Byakuya next to her, almost as if she had known him all her life. Rukia found that she liked his presence very much, although he did not speak a good deal.

"You know," she said to him, breaking their silence. "I used to sit here like this with Otou-san and Renji. We would all watch the moon together on clear nights and try to imagine how the surface of the moon would look like."

She laughed softly. "I always said that the moon looked like it had a bunny on it, but Renji said that he could see a pretty girl on it. And Otou-san would always laugh at us when we quarreled..." Byakuya remained quiet, his gray eyes observing her.

Rukia didn't know why she was telling him this; he was almost a stranger to her. But she wanted to have someone to talk to in this house, to spend time with before she departed the next morning. She wanted to relive the happy times she had with Ukitake and Renji before she set upon a task she loathed to do.

She would normally never share her inner happiness or thoughts with a random stranger. Yet, for some reason, Byakuya was different. Rukia felt as if she could let out all her sorrows and joys to him before she left for the palace, and know for certain that he would not tell a single soul.

She... _trusted_ him.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked, her face tilted up to the moon.

"Rukia."

"Have you ever wanted to live a different life? I mean, have you ever wished to be someone else, even if you knew it was impossible?" Her eyes widened once she had spoken.

How could she even ask him something like that? He was a nobleman, it wasn't possible that he could wish for a different life. He had everything his heart desired. Byakuya probably thought her disrespectful and stupid.

"I—I'm sorry! I don't mean that you're discontent or anything with your life." Rukia hastily tried to amend her question. "I—I know you have everything you could want, but-"

"I have." She stared at him in shock. Him? A noble? Why would he want to live another life?

"But you're a noble!" Rukia was puzzled. "Why would you not like being one?"

He paused before replying, "A noble cannot be carefree. There are duties that come along with being of royal blood. Some of these responsibilities are not always pleasant."

_And all this time I thought being of nobility stock was fun. Apparently there's more too it than I thought..._

"Not carefree? But I always see nobles enjoying themselves. Not all of you are like that?"

"No." Then Byakuya added, "Those who have given you your erroneous impression are a disgrace to nobles."

"Oh." _What an arrogant person, the way he answers..._

He rose from his seat and headed back into the house.

"You're leaving already?" Rukia asked and she too stood up. He turned his head a little to look back at her over his shoulder. He nodded.

"Oh... then good bye..." _He really _is_ an arrogant person. Doesn't even bother to say that he's leaving or anything-_

"I will see you again... at the palace?" Byakuya calmly asked.

"Yeah..." Rukia was surprised. She hadn't thought that he would care if he saw her again, since he seemed to be that sort of person.

Maybe... he did not mind her company that much. That revelation brought a smile to her face.

_Maybe... he wants to be my friend, too..._But hopefully a friend that would not keep flirting with her. That would be difficult.

Byakuya continued to the front door and she followed to see him off. As he placed a hand on the broken door, he turned around.

"Thank you, _Rukia_," he said.

"Oh, no problem. It was really nice... having you here." Rukia hoped she wasn't being too bold by saying that. It was the truth. She really liked him visiting.

Byakuya contemplated her for another moment, then pushed open the door and was gone. Rukia sighed, alone in her small house once more.

But at least, when morning came, she knew she wouldn't be going to such a friendless place after all.

* * *

Rukia awoke with a start. _Why is the ground moving under me?_ Then she remembered.

Ulquiorra had come to fetch her in the morning, just like what Aizen had ordered. She guessed that she had been asleep for some time. She looked down and saw that she wearing pretty silk robes. Right, she had changed at home, then stepped into Ulquiorra's carriage.

_I will be at the palace very soon._

Rukia opened the window flap on the side of the carriage and gasped in awe. They were at the capital, a sprawling bustling metropolis. Merchants sold porcelain, silk, jade, and all manner of expensive goods. People milled about amongst the stalls and shops, buying food and drink. She even heard some people speaking in completely different languages.

She saw restaurants, the smell of delicious things wafting into her carriage. Further in, she saw pleasure houses, though they were quieter during this time of day. Men on horseback, as well as other carriages, fancier than the one she was riding in, passed them by. Probably there were princesses or magistrates or nobles sitting concealed in those modes of transportation.

Everything in the capital of Seireitei was so glamorous and busy. If Rukia had been here merely to visit, she would have been delighted. But she was not.

She was here to enter court as a consort and kill the Duke's grandson. That fact stayed in her mind and dampened her spirits even as she passed by all the wondrous sights.

_Even such thrilling places can't change what I'm forced to do..._

Rukia closed the curtain and sat quietly in her carriage, the weight of her dreaded task even heavier than ever upon her shoulders. Then the carriage suddenly stopped and she listened to Ulquiorra leap down from in front. He opened the flap.

"We're here."

Rukia hesitantly stepped out of the carriage. A large, red double door set in a long wall met her eyes. She had never seen such a long wall in her entire life. Not even the houses of her clients (and victims) were anything close to this. Yet, she knew that this was not the main entrance to the palace. It was far too small and insignificant.

Ulquiorra opened the door and led her in. Once inside, they walked down a wide, long corridor, then they stepped through yet another set of doors. Then, Ulquiorra turned around.

"Go through these doors by yourself," he ordered. "I cannot be seen bringing you here. You will find a building and courtyard inside. The first side door of this building and you will be where you should. The eunuch inside knows who you are." At this, he departed. Rukia stared at him for a while, then pushed open the double door.

True enough, a large building sat in a courtyard. She noticed many eunuchs hurrying to and fro under the buildings eaves and around the courtyard. Taking a deep breath, Rukia walked up to the building and entered the side door. Her mouth dropped a little open in surprise.

Tens of beautiful women chattered within the building. They wore robes identical to hers, all in light blue and white. Rukia almost laughed to herself. If she had even tried to enter the palace as a consort without the selection being rigged, she would have immediately been thrown out. She was as ugly as a monkey compared to these beautiful, delicate, and _voluptuous_ girls. She stared at her own small chest and sighed. _Not pretty at all..._

Then, a ray of hope shone down upon Rukia. Maybe if the Duke's grandson saw her and compared her with his other consorts, he wouldn't pay her any attention. Surely a man wouldn't like _her_ when he had these throngs of beauties? At least, Rukia prayed that would be the case. Then she could have an excuse to get out of this mission and Aizen would let her do some other, more harmless, and less evil task.

Looking at these girls made her wonder whether Aizen was actually sound in mind. She couldn't compare in beauty or even in talent to any of them. Why had he picked _her_?

She really didn't know how to do much. She could play a little zither, cook a little, draw a little, sing a little. To be honest, Rukia figured her talents in drawing superseded her musical and culinary skills, but it still wouldn't be enough. She couldn't do very much. So what could she do better than these classy girls? She found her answer right away without needing to think.

She could kill a person faster, better, and quieter than all these women put together. That was why Aizen chose her. She was the best at killing, even being called "the Ghost" because of it.

Yet, Rukia did not see assassination as a skill. It was a curse. A curse that had cost her Ukitake and Renji's freedom and soon enough, the life of the Duke's grandson.

Assassination was a horrible thing. Something she could live without.

"The Eunuch Yumichika has arrived!"

Instantly, all the women scrambled into position, forming rows of ten. Rukia slipped into the back row. None of the women even paid her a glance. Her inferiority grew larger by the minute and her cheeks reddened.

A eunuch strolled into the room, a white fly whisk in his effeminate hands. She noticed that he had attached two exotic feathers to one of his eyelids, like how one attached false eyelashes, adding even more femininity to his already feminine appearance.

"All of you here are waiting to be selected as a consort to Byakuya-sama, I assume," he said. "I will select the most beautiful of you today that will proceed to undergo further tests. Only those of you who have passed this selection and all future examinations will become Byakuya-sama's consorts."

"Hai, Yumichika-sama," all the girls chorused and bowed, their voices tinkling like bells. Except for hers. Almost immediately, Rukia painfully realized that her voice was the absolute _lowest_ of all the girls. In fact, some of them giggled at her. She blushed a deep red. Why did her voice have to so _low_?

Yumichiki wove around each line, inspecting, criticizing, admiring, and occasionally selecting women. Then-

"Ooooohh!" he exclaimed when he examined her, his voice becoming almost of a squealing quality. "_My, my, my_! Aren't you _cute_! You're face is so pink!" Many of the women began giggling at her, but abruptly stopped when they saw that Yumichika selected her. Their laughter then turned into sneers.

Rukia glanced at Yumichika as he went through the remainder of her row. _What a bad actor. He wasn't like that with anyone else._

Soon, he had a selection of about twenty girls. He flapped a hand at the remaining unfortunate women, dismissing them. He turned to his selection, including Rukia.

"Now, ladies, I will send you to be tested on various subjects. You must know how to compose poetry, sing, dance, play instruments, sew..." Rukia's mind began to drift away as Yumichika recited a list of what they were supposed to know how to do, most of which she was poor at or only adequate.  
"... because I love beautiful things. Follow obediently behind me and I will bring you to your next destination." At that, he turned around and walked out the door, Rukia and the girls tailing quietly behind.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rukia was chosen as one of the eight women who passed all the criteria Yumichika wanted. As expected.

She sat quietly at the table in her new room and looked about her. This room was altogether larger than her whole house. It was pretty, though not extremely large, with pink silk drapes shielding her bed, a lacquered table, bookshelves filled with books, a big, bright lantern high up on the ceiling, and an ornate carpet. And yet, she was the only person living in this room. There was no one else to share her new things with.

It was all so... empty.

"My lady," a girl entered through the open door carrying a tray of tea and flaky cakes. Rukia found that the maid was not much younger than herself. They could even be the same age.

"Hello," Rukia greeted her, smiling as the girl set the tray onto the table and poured the tea into a cup.

The maid returned her smile and bowed sweetly. "My name is Yumi. I will be your principle maid-servant. If you need anything, you can call me and I will bring it to you."

"Okay," Rukia said, then added, "Yumi, you don't have to be so formal with me. You don't have to call me "my lady". I don't mind."

Yumi's big, green eyes were puzzled. "Then... what would you like me to call you? I'm supposed to call you "my lady", aren't I?"

"Nope. I'm giving you permission to not call me that. You can call me Rukia."

"No, no! I cannot... that'll be disrespectful to you. I'm just a maid..."

"I'd like it very much if you did call me Rukia. I don't want to be so formal with you. It doesn't feel right."

"O—ohh... Alright, Rukia-sama."

"Rukia."

"Rukia," Yumi repeated and smiled broadly at her. She made a little bow and left the room. Rukia watched her as she moved farther away.

This girl was _far more_ refined and beautiful than herself. Rukia wasn't surprised that Yumichika would have chosen her as a consort had she applied. _Even the maids are beautiful here..._

She really didn't belong here. She was a girl who had grown up in a dilapidated house, who searched for cabbages, who killed for money. She had never made friends with anyone who revolved in the higher classes of society, save for Byakuya and Ichigo, but she had only just met them. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

Rukia picked up the cup of tea Yumi filled for her and took a sip. It tasted very good, the best tea she had ever drank. _If only Otou-san could try this... he loves tea..._

Otou-san. Renji. _Aizen_.

That was all the motivation she needed to remain as a consort. She would have to stay here and figure out what to do. She didn't know how to seduce anyone. She didn't know how to be pretty and delicate. She didn't know how to do anything that would ensnare a man like a bee to honey.

Not to mention _that_ Kuchiki Byakuya likely had a discriminating and sophisticated taste in women. He would never love someone like her. She didn't know what to do.

The sounds of shouting floated in through the open door. Rukia frowned and looked outside. She didn't see anyone. She returned to her tea.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A long-haired girl burst into her room, her warm, gray eyes frantically darting around as she searched for a place to hide.

"I—I need to hide! He's chasing me!" she whispered loudly.

Strangely, Rukia did not hear anything. Nevertheless, she nodded dumbly and pointed to the space beneath her bed. The long-haired girl ran over and squeezed herself underneath. Rukia tensely sipped her tea and pretended that she was perfectly calm.

Everything was silent. She heard no pounding footsteps. Why was it so quiet? Then it dawned on her.

Men weren't allowed in the inner court. They couldn't come in. The long-haired girl had lost her pursuer outside of the consorts' realm.

Rukia walked to her bed and peered beneath it. The long-haired girl looked at her.

"I don't think the man is chasing you anymore. Men can't come in here. This place is only for girls and consorts."

"Oh! I forgot!" The long-haired girl laughed sheepishly and emerged out from under the bed.

"Ouch!" she yelped when she hit her head on the base of the bed. The girl pouted and rubbed the bump. Then she beamed at Rukia.

"Thanks, though!" she said. "You saved me!"

"O—oh... I didn't really..." Rukia said weakly, but the long-haired girl threw her arms around her in a suffocating hug. She smiled and hugged her back. Another sweet person she had met today. It felt good that there were some nice people at court.

"Oh! I forgot to ask your name," the chestnut-haired girl exclaimed. She stepped back and said, "I'm Inoue Orihime! My brother is Magistrate Inoue Sora."

"I'm Rukia, Ukitake Rukia," Rukia said. What else could she say? That her father was Ukitake Juushiro and he was an assassin? Instead, she finished lamely, "I'm a consort to Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Oh, really?" Orihime's mouth opened wide in awe. "It's hard to get in as a consort. I heard the selecting process is so difficult. You're so lucky!" Rukia was about to say that she was rather unfortunate really, but stopped herself before she said anything stupid.

"Really?" she said instead.

"Uh-huh." Orhime nodded firmly. "Lot's of girls want to be Byakuya-sama's consort. Some of them want to be rich and fashionable, plus have a handsome husband. But almost all of them don't make it."

She put a finger on her chin in a thinking position. "But then they say that Byakuya-sama doesn't bother with his consorts at all..." Then Orihime's eyes widened. "I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean that Byakuya-sama won't bother with you! He will love you, he will!" She nodded her head firmly.

"He will, won't he?" Rukia said softly. The Duke's grandson would love her... then he would die because of that love...

Orihime peered into her face. "Are you okay? You look so sad..."

Rukia smiled, "No, I'm fine, Inoue." She quickly changed the topic, "So, who were you running from?"

"Huh? Oh! General Ikkaku was chasing me," Orihime said. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I kind of spilled his wine onto his spear when I was in the gardens. I was in a rush to see Kurosaki-kun..." Rukia noticed her face become a little pink. Then-

Kurosaki-kun. Was that Kurosaki Ichigo?

"You know Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously. This was interesting.

"Yeah!" Orihime bobbed her head. "He's my friend. You know him, too? How?"

"I... met him in town." Rukia conveniently left out the part that she mistook Ichigo for a certain elusive gentleman.

"Oh! He's a really funny person... isn't he?" Orihime said and looked down at her hands, her face pink.

_Don't tell me... she likes Ichigo? That must be why she's blushing_. For the life of her, Rukia could not understand why Orihime found Ichigo funny. _Rude_, maybe, but not _funny_.

Orihime took her silence for agreement, then said happily, "Well, I have to go. My brother will be looking for me." She hopped out the door and waved. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you, Inoue." Rukia waved back and the girl disappeared around the door. At least I have a new friend who will visit tomorrow...

She closed the door and walked over to her bed, laying down on it. It was very comfortable, not too hard or too soft.

_So Yumichika also works for Aizen... along with Ulquiorra... and me. That's three people already..._

How many of Aizen's retinue were here? It was scary to think about. If there were much more, it was a wonder how the State of Seireitei hadn't fallen yet. _That_ Kuchiki Byakuya and Duke Ginrei must control everything very well. _Kuchiki Byakuya..._

Her mind floated to the face of another man who shared that name. She hadn't seen Byakuya since last night when she brought him to her house wounded. It all seemed so long ago already.

Rukia didn't know when she would see him again. Hopefully soon, though, as she found she really enjoyed his company. Really, _really_ enjoyed it. She suddenly realized that she liked his company as much as she did Otou-san's and Renji's.

But he did say she would see him again, didn't he? And he was sure of it, too. Rukia smiled and covered her mouth with her blankets.

Who knew? Maybe she would get to see him tomorrow even. That would be really nice.

_Maybe I can find out where in the palace a consort can go..._

* * *

_Is she here now?_ Would she be accepted?

Byakuya blankly stared at his bookcase across from his desk. He had made up his mind that if Rukia did not get accepted as a consort, he would personally see to it that she was brought back and made one.

He shook his head lightly and returned to the proposed war strategy he was drafting. He did not know why he was acting this way. He had only met her a few days ago. It was likely the most perplexing thing that had ever occurred to him.

After successfully subjecting her to some... strategies of his last night, Byakuya found that she was attracted to him. Very much, actually. He recalled her red face as she held the pair of chopsticks, her heavy breathing. A smile curled his lips as he wrote character after character on the paper.

This was good for him. He could easily make her love him, make her attached to him. Then, when she was completely fallen for him, he would tell her his true identity. She probably would not even care at that point, since she already knew his actual character. It would be enough to remove any previous misgivings she had about him.

He must feel like this because of Rukia's character. She was strong and honest, yet sweet and delicate at the same time. Byakuya knew this although he had only been acquainted with her for a brief time. He had never met a woman like that before.

Most of those women who were living off the palace's wealth in the inner palace were very unlike Rukia. He had heard rumors of the cruel things they did to each other and to successfully enter the palace. He did not want to acknowledge people like that.

Rukia was different from all of those consorts and he wanted to conquer the heart of a girl like her. Perhaps it would bring him satisfaction and feeling of accomplishment in doing so, he did not know.

Perhaps he just liked to have the best of everything, to be the best at conquering. Perhaps it was because Rukia did not seem to be someone who would throw herself at his feet easily, like what he saw many disgusting people do daily.

_Yes, that must be it._ That would definitely explain why he wanted her to like him.

Byakuya wanted something new, something that was rare to come across in a place like the palace. That something came in the form of Rukia.

And he would make certain that her heart would fully fall to him, _belong_ to him like the other States he had conquered.

He would have her.

* * *

**Okay, so Byakuya and Rukia meet again! :] This chapter may have been a little slow, as it's a progression chapter. I have to have it here so the plot (and Byakuya and Rukia's relationship) can develop. Nevertheless, Rukia has finally entered the palace (courtesy of the oh-so-sweet Aizen) as Byakuya's consort. Poor girl, she doesn't even know that the man who saved her and the man she married are the same person. But that calls for future laughs... and angst. Also, if you don't know what a "eunuch" is, I'm not going to tell you! *hint: look it up in the dictionary!* ;] But it is true that eunuchs existed in courts long ago and often dealt with concubines (that's why they are the way they are, to prevent affairs and unwanted children with the pretty women). We get to see seductive Byakuya here, too. ;] I don't really think he is out of character: I think that if Byakuya wants something badly, he will go all out to get it (which includes wanting a certain girl). The reason why he cannot be like this in canon stories is mainly because of Hisana and his promise to her. But, he did not marry Hisana in this fic, so he is quite free to run after Rukia without any restraints. :] Not to say he won't have problems pursuing Rukia, I think that much is clear from the first chapter.**

**I would like to know what you all thought about this chapter, so drop me a review! The amount of reviews I got last time made me very happy. You all do like to make authors happy, don't you? lol. Nevertheless, see you all next chapter! ;]**


	4. Mountains to Climb

**Hello, everyone! I present to you chapter 5! I must thank everyone who reviewed (Gritten-Tells, aria, Aii Sakuraii, EmpressMinea, ra7matigorti2, lobsterstarfruit, vicky73, andyantopia, ReckoningDay, Lilian Violet, Nyanmaru94, LuciL06, Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, seras3791, Lilith's Heart, Jasmine, Read Love and Review, and Druon), viewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot to me. :]**

**Enjoy! ;]**

**Disclaimers: All Bleach characters belong to Kubo Tite, but I own the universe and plotline of this story.**

* * *

"Rukia, here is your tea like you asked," Yumi said as she poured the steaming liquid into the cup. "I made sure that I brought a new variety today."

"Thank you, Yumi. I really appreciate it. I like to try the different types of tea."

"You would like to ramble in the gardens today?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then I will prepare your parasol after you are finished." Yumi made a pretty little bow and exited the room.

This would be her first time coming out of the consorts' inner palace. Rukia was excited, at least, as excited as she could be given her circumstances for being here. She had heard stories of the palace's splendid gardens before. Now she would be able to personally verify those tales.

Rukia had found that there were not many places that consorts could go. Essentially, she could only visit the gardens, other consorts' rooms, the Duke's grandson's rooms (if he called for her)... and the gardens. Not very much at all. And consorts of her rank definitely could not leave the palace, as of yet.

Rukia heard that if she progressed in rank to a higher level consort, she could go to a few more places, including outside the palace. Nevertheless, wherever she went, she had to be accompanied by either Yumi or some other girl. Yet... she was currently at the lowest rank a consort could be, so even that would have to wait. She would have to be content with the gardens and pray that _that_ Kuchiki Byakuya never called for her.

But she wanted to take a ramble in the gardens for another reason. Rukia was hoping that since almost everyone could go to the gardens, she could get to see some people she knew. Like Ichigo or Orihime or... _Byakuya_. Yes, she wanted to see him very much. It had been already nearly a week since she last saw him.

Rukia drained the remainder of her tea and stood up. Maybe her stroll would be eventful after all.

"Rukia, your parasol." Yumi handed the delicately painted silk umbrella to her.

Turning it in her hands, Rukia opened it. She had never used a parasol before, since it would be too bulky when she was... on the job. But she liked this one well enough: it had large, white peony flowers against a light blue background. It was pretty, like everything she had since she had become a consort.

"Do you like it, Rukia? I searched very hard to get one that would suit you," Yumi asked, peering into her face.

Rukia nodded and smiled. "It's really pretty. Thanks!" Yumi beamed at her.

"Rukia, are you ready for your walk?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Wow!" Rukia exclaimed as they set foot in the gardens.

The gardens were incredibly beautiful and sprawling. Just ahead of them lay a large lake, likely man-made, with a small mountain-like island in the middle. Surrounding the lake were weeping willows, their strands of leaves grazing the water's edge. Grand pavilions overlooked the lake, one of which was built directly into the water. This one had a zigzag path leading across the lake and to the banks of the little island. Around the lake were more gardens concealed by different types of trees. Rukia was unable to see any of those at the moment.

_ It's like these gardens model the wealth and affluence of Seireitei..._

"Do you like it?" Judging by her tone of voice, Rukia guessed that Yumi liked the gardens very much, too.

"I love it!" Rukia said happily. It was the most fantastic thing she had seen. She made up her mind to explore all of these gardens during her time here. She was going to come everyday.

"Let's go up to the lake!" Rukia grabbed Yumi's hand and ran up to the waterfront, not caring that it was probably highly improper to run around wildly as a consort. They stopped beneath the shade of a willow tree.

"Ooooh! It's so pretty!" Rukia sighed and placed her hands on the marble railing. She spotted the pavilion leading to the mini island.

"Can we go there?" she asked, pointing to the pavilion on the water. "I would like to climb the little mountain."

"Of course!" Yumi said. "I thought that that would be one of the places you would like best."

"Rukia? Is that you?" a voice said loudly from behind them. The two girls spun around and came face to face with Ichigo.

"The hell are you doing here?" he asked. "Don't you live-"

Rukia marched up to him and punched him across the face. Yumi squealed in fright and wailed, "Rukia! You can't do that! He's a general! You're a _lady_! What if someone sees you?"

As he groaned, clutching his bruised cheek, she hissed, "Not _one_ word about where I live or how we know each other, _got it_?" Ichigo nodded sorely and glared at her.

"But what are you doing here?" he persisted.

Rukia sighed. "I'm a consort to the Duke's grandson." Something flashed through his eyes and-

"BYAKUYA? You're a consort to _Byakuya_?" Ichigo's amber eyes widened. He abruptly grabbed her hand and began pulling her off into another garden.

"Ichigo-sama!" Yumi cried. "You can't just walk off with Byakuya-sama's consort on your own! I have to come-"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like nobody knows that most of his consorts have taken lovers already. Even Byakuya knows about this himself. He just doesn't _care_. So I can bring her wherever and he wouldn't even bother. But I'll bring her back to you once we're done." With that, Ichigo pulled Rukia into the adjacent garden, leaving Yumi behind.

They stopped beside a lotus pond, the water from the lake subtly flowing into this small garden, nourishing the lotuses.

"Alright. Tell me what's going on," he said crossing his arms. "Why did you suddenly decide to marry Byakuya? I mean of all people, _you just had to pick him_, huh?"

"I... didn't have a choice..." Rukia smiled sadly. "There was no other way." She couldn't tell him about what Aizen was doing to her family. She couldn't tell him what Aizen was doing to _her_.

"Look, Rukia. If you needed money, you could have come to me and I would have given you money. You didn't need to marry that bastard-"

"It isn't about money!" Rukia yelled at him. Ichigo looked momentarily shocked.

"It isn't at all..." she said and glanced away. She would never have married the Duke's grandson for money.

"Then what is it about?" Ichigo asked, his voice harsh. "Be honest and tell me."

"I can't! You don't understand."

"Che. You're so annoying." Ichigo plopped himself down on a rock. "You can't keep all these things to yourself. You need to _share_ it with other people."

"I would if it were anything else... but not this." Never this. All her friends and family would die is she told anyone about what she was doing here.

"But it isn't like... you fell in love with him, right?" Ichigo gazed up at her, suspicion in his eyes.

"Of course not," Rukia said. "I could never love the Duke's grandson." She was about to say that she never even met him, but decided to leave that out. Who knew, maybe Ulquiorra or Yumichika was hiding behind the flowers. She did not want them to find out she actually had no idea how that Kuchiki Byakuya looked like.

"You better not," Ichigo said, rising from his rock. "You know that he would never love you, right? He's never felt _that_ kind of love for anyone. The bastard probably doesn't even have the capacity for something like that."

"I know, I know. You don't have to worry." Rukia hoped that Ichigo was right, that the Duke's grandson would never fall in love with anyone. Then she could say that the man had an emotional defect and wiggle her way out of killing him.

"You don't like him, do you?" she asked.

"No, not really," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. "I just don't like his attitude. He isn't a bad person, really, but he's pretty cold and aloof. I just don't get along with those kinds of people, I guess. But it's not that I don't _like_ him."

He laughed. "But I think Byakuya dislikes me more than I do him. Then again, he's that kind of person. Really hard to get along with and understand."

"Oh, I see." Rukia felt a little disappointed. Nothing bad about the Duke's grandson that would make her feel a little better if she had to kill him.

"Rukia? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you... if Byakuya knows about it and because he doesn't care... considerhavingarelationshipwithanotherguy?" Ichigo said the last words so fast, Rukia stared at him.

"Eh? I didn't catch that," she said, confused. It was like he was nervous or something.

"Nothing." He looked away, his face a little red. Rukia continued to stare at him. What was wrong with him? Ichigo was never like this.

"Oh well, you wanted to go see the little island, right?" Ichigo finally said. "So let's go together."

"Yeah, but we have to go pick up Yumi. I don't think she wants to be left behind."

"Okay." They walked back to where Yumi was waiting patiently and headed to the pavilion on the water.

Rukia could not get over how beautiful the mini mountain looked like from the pavilion. She could see verdant pine trees scattered over the rocky crevices and the roof of another viewing pavilion. It was all so secluded.

The party traveled across the zigzag pathway and Rukia looked over the railing. She could see her own reflection, the occasional koi fish causing ripples in the calm water. From here, the mountain seemed much larger. There were stairs cut into the rock, leading to its summit.

* * *

"Alright! We're finally here." Ichigo said when they reached the island. "Now we have to climb these steps to see the view."

"Why do you sound so unenthusiastic? I think it's pretty," Rukia said.

"Hey! Remember I've been here for a longer time than you have. I'm used to all these places. Besides, it's too quiet up there."

"You just don't know how to appreciate pretty things."

"Shut up, _midget_." A kick in the shins and Ichigo yelped. Yumi laughed nervously at the exchange. Then-

"Oh! Someone's playing the zither at the pavilion," she said. "I wonder who it is."

"A lot of people can play the zither, since its a very versatile instrument. I can, too, but not extremely well," Rukia said, scoring one last blow on Ichigo's head.

"I can also," Ichigo put in sullenly, rubbing his sore skull. Rukia stared at him in disbelief as they began to climb up the stone steps.

"_You_? I bet it sounds bad."

"That is not true. I'll play for you one day, then I'll show you. Maybe I'll ask the guy up there to let me borrow his zither."

"Like anyone will want to lend their precious instrument to someone like you."

"Hey! I'm not uncivilized. I take good care of people's stuff."

"I'm sorry, but you _act_ uncivilized."

"That isn't true! What about yourself?" The music grew louder as they approached the summit.

"Don't say that about Rukia, Ichigo-sama! It's rude," Yumi said.

"How dare you! I'm a _lady_."

"Like you said, you don't _act_ like it." A punch.

They continued to squabble as they reached the summit and walked along the stone path leading to the pavilion. They caught sight of the figure of a man sitting in the pavilion, his back facing them. The bird's eye view of the rest of the garden and palace stretched out in front of him. Rukia put a finger to her lips and Ichigo looked away in annoyance. As they came closer, Rukia had a better look at the man.

Long, black hair flowed down his back, three silver clips embedded into his silky locks. His posture was straight, his broad back unyielding. She saw his right hand plucking notes, his left pushing down upon the zither's strings. _Don't tell me..._

"Hey, I think it's Byakuya," Ichigo said. Rukia stared at him in admonition.

"Shhh! Can't you see he's concentrating?" she hissed. "Don't disturb him." She wondered why Ichigo didn't address this Byakuya differently than the Duke's grandson. Maybe he just called everyone by their first name. If so, if the Duke's grandson and Byakuya were in the same room, how would he address them?

"Doesn't matter," Ichigo replied. He walked in front of Byakuya and said, "Yo, Byakuya."

Byakuya did not bother to glance up from his zither, continuing to play. "Kurosaki Ichigo... Have you no _manners_?"

"Byakuya-sama." Yumi made a dainty bow.

"Byakuya," Rukia said softly. She wasn't certain if she should say hello, so she just decided to say his name. He slowly gazed up from his instrument and his eyes fixed upon hers.

"Rukia..." he said. He was deliberately sliding the syllables of her name around his tongue again. She flushed slightly.

"Rukia," Yumi whispered. "You can't call Byakuya-sama just _Byakuya_, it's disrespectful-"

"I asked her to call me by name," Byakuya broke in, his attention momentarily returned to his music. Yumi's eyes widened and she hurriedly bowed.

"I apologize, Byakuya-sama. I did not know." Byakuya did not acknowledge that he heard her apology.

"Heh. Funny you're here, Byakuya," Ichigo said. "We were just talk-"

Byakuya abruptly shot him the coldest glare Rukia had ever seen. Ichigo instantly stopped talking and scowled back at him.

He laughed sharply and said, "Always the same, aren't you, Byakuya?" Then, he muttered under his breath, "Jeez. What's your problem, man?"

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_." Byakuya gave the subtlest nod to where they had entered from. One would have missed it if they had not been observing him.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, then he quietly departed from the pavilion. Rukia looked at Yumi out of the corner of her eye. The poor girl was shaking. She felt sorry for her, but there was nothing she could do. Byakuya was making himself rather hostile at the moment and she did not know why.

His gaze settled on Yumi. "Kindly leave us," he said simply.

"O—Of course, Byakuya-sama! I—I'm sorry... Gomennasai!" The maid made a hasty bow and fled. Rukia was left alone with Byakuya.

"I guess I should leave," she said awkwardly. "I—I must be disturbing you-"

"No. Stay." Byakuya shifted a little to the side on his mat, leaving some room for her to sit beside him. Rukia hesitated, then sat stiffly down next to him.

The cushion was so small that his thigh was brushing against hers. She flushed red and inched inconspicuously away. Thankfully, he did not notice. Byakuya began to play the zither again, picking up from where he left off.

"Do you like it here?" he asked. Rukia watched his skilled fingers pluck the instrument's strings.

"Yeah... I like it well enough," she replied. Yet, she would probably like it more if she wasn't supposed to assassinate the Duke's grandson. And if Ukitake and Renji were here with her. Byakuya was silent, carrying on with his music.

"There is something lacking here..." Byakuya said, his fingers moving rapidly over the strings. "... that you wish for?" Rukia suddenly found his gray eyes staring at her. She nodded.

"I mean... the palace has everything. All I have to do is say that I need something and it will be given to me. Everything is so beautiful here, but Otou-san and Renji are not here to share it with me..."

He observed her for a moment, then said, "You have left behind two people dear to you to become a consort. I assume there is a reason for this?" Rukia looked away from his prying gaze. She shouldn't have mentioned Ukitake and Renji. He was bound to ask this.

"I... don't want to say," she answered finally. She hoped he wouldn't ask anymore.

Byakuya contemplated her some more, then started playing again. But Rukia felt that he was not the type of person to give up easily when he wanted to know something. He would probably devise some strategy to try and weed out the information from her. She would make sure he did not succeed in doing that. Rukia listened to the music that floated around the pavilion, then-

"You know..." she said. "I don't want to offend you, but...you shouldn't have been so short earlier to Ichigo and Yumi."

"Is that so?" he replied. "I like privacy. Is there a problem with me sending them away?"

She shook her head, "No... it's just that you were really harsh with Ichigo earlier and you scared Yumi..."

"Do you like the boy?" he unexpected asked, displeasure creeping into his voice. Rukia stared at him in surprise.

"What? N—No! It's not like that!" she hurriedly said. Why on earth did he even think that? "I—I'm just saying you should be nicer. I—I'm sorry I offended you... I didn't mean to-"

"I am not offended," Byakuya said calmly. He stopped playing the zither and looked at the view before them.

"Do you like the view?" Rukia asked, then realized how stupid her question was. Of course he liked it, otherwise why would he be sitting here. "I'm sorry, that was a dumb-"

"I do." He began stroking the silk strings of the instrument.

"In fact..." As he spoke, Rukia watched entranced as his long, pale fingers ran to and fro. "I ordered this pavilion to be erected."

"O—Oh?" she managed to answer. "That's really great..." The sinuous movement of his fingers was beginning to intoxicate her. She tore her eyes away from his hand and gazed at the scenery. It seemed that she could see the whole garden from here.

"It's so pretty!" she sighed. She turned her head to face him. "Are you sure I'm not bothering you by being here? I know that you like being alone."

"No," Byakuya said. "I desire your company."

"Oh?" Rukia was confused. "But you said that you sent Ichigo and Yumi away so you could have privacy."

"I wanted privacy... _with you_."

Rukia saw something change in his eyes and she suddenly felt his leg touch hers. She frantically tried to think of something to say.

"O—Oh! What's that?" She pointed at the three long, silver clips in his hair. Byakuya blinked, not expecting that question. His hand moved to the clips.

"They are kenseikan, a symbol of the Kuchiki clan," he explained. In one swift maneuver, he dislodged it from his locks and held it out to her.

"Oh... thanks. You didn't have to..." She reached out to take it from him.

"They look nice," she said, turning the piece in her hands. "Do all the Kuchiki nobles wear one?"

"It is optional, but I wear it." Rukia nodded and handed it back to him, but Byakuya shook his head.

"Wear it for me," he said.

"Huh?"

What was he thinking? She had never put something like this one for anyone. It was a horribly intimate gesture, as if she was dressing him. Why was Byakuya being like this? She wasn't _his_ consort. Even if the Duke's grandson didn't care about who his wives went around with, Byakuya shouldn't ask her to do this.

He should know it was improper. Rukia could tell he that he conducted himself according to a high standard of propriety.

"I... I shouldn't," she said, looking down at the kenseikan in her hands. "It isn't right."

"What about this is not right... _Rukia_?" Byakuya was saying her name in that way of his again. A tingle of pleasure ran down her spine.

"N—No!" Rukia shouted aloud, more to herself than to him. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and she hasitly said, "I mean... I'm not your consort. You shouldn't be asking me to help you dress your hair. It isn't fair to the Duke's grandson..."

"I assure you that he does not mind," Byakuya replied smoothly. "In fact..." Rukia realized he had moved even closer to her, the whole length of his leg now pressed against hers.

"... I think he would like me doing _this_."

Rukia sprang up from the cushion, her hands clutching the kenseikan until her knuckles turned white. In her panic, she missed a brief, pleased smile from him.

"O—Okay," she stammered. "I'll help you put it on." She couldn't continue sitting next to him like that without her mind wandering down dangerous paths...

"I don't know how, though," she added.

"I will show you if you are unsure."

"Oh... okay, then." Rukia hesitantly placed the kenseikan on the back of his head. His hair felt very smooth and soft beneath her fingers, like strands of jet-black silk. She wouldn't mind stroking his hair everyday: she was already becoming addicted to its texture when she first touched it.

Hopefully, Byakuya didn't notice she was discreetly twisting some of his fine locks around her fingers, savoring how they felt against her skin. That would be really, really embarrassing. As if she didn't have her own hair to play with.

But now, Rukia was at a lost as to what to do. She had never been very good at doing her own hair, or anyone else's for that fact. She could brush hair well enough, but she couldn't style it. Yet another example of her lack of talent.

She tried to slide the kenseikan through his hair, but it almost fell off once she let go of it. She sighed, biting her lip, and tried once more. And failed miserably.

"I... can't put it on," she mumbled. "You'll have to do it-" She gasped when his fingers wrapped around hers.

"I will show you," he said.

Byakuya's fingers guided hers, weaving locks of black hair into the kenseikan. Moments later, it was properly placed against his head. Rukia sat back down on the cushion beside him.

"I didn't know it was so difficult for you to wear," she said. "You shouldn't have taken it off... I could have seen it from where it was."

"I did not mind. I am used to wearing it everyday."

"But don't you have servants who do that for you?"

"It is pathetic to rely on servants to perform such insignificant things."

Rukia started laughing. Byakuya was so arrogant and he didn't even bother to hide it. She had never met someone like that before.

"Is something funny?" he asked, sincerely puzzled.

"It's just how you talk," she giggled. "I have never met anyone who talks like you before."

"Talks like me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I've never met anyone who could be so blunt and elegant at the same time. The combination is really funny because usually blunt people and elegant people don't like to mingle, from what I've seen. The blunt people will offend the elegant people, while the elegant people are too crafty for the blunt people."

Rukia beamed at him. "But somehow, you managed to pull this really weird combination off quite well. Being truly elegant and classy, but honest enough in your own way at the same time. I like that."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Then she added wistfully, "I think I'm more of a blunt person when I speak. I would like to talk like you... it would help me fit better into the role of a consort. I don't really fit very well as of the moment..."

"You are _perfect_ the way you are," Byakuya interjected.

Rukia stared at him in disbelief. _Really?_ "You think so?"

"I do."

"Oh... well, thank you." They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the chirping birds in the trees.

"Will you... visit the garden tomorrow?" Byakuya continued to gaze out at the scenery in front of them.

"Yeah, if I can. So probably. Will you, Byakuya?"

He paused, then said, "Perhaps." He wrapped his zither back into its brocaded sack and picked it up.

"I will accompany you back to the inner palace," Byakuya told her and he began walking out of the pavilion. "It is likely that your friends have already left."

"Hai." Rukia beamed and happily followed after him.

* * *

Byakuya inwardly smiled as they walked down the stone steps.

Rukia was a very interesting person indeed. She was right about what she said, that honest people did not get along well with people who were affected. He himself preferred honest people more, but this might be because most of the people he came in contact with daily acted elegantly, but were manipulative inside.

But Rukia said she found him to be truly elegant and honest at the same time. And she thought that strange. Byakuya began to wonder what sorts of people she spent her time around. He found it unusual that a girl would say something like that. Rukia must have dealt with many types of people before she came to the palace. He would have to ask her about her history in the near future.

Yet, she _liked_ the way he was. For some reason, that fact made warmth spread through his soul. He almost smiled then, but stopped himself.

If he spent more time with her, he could have her caught in his palm. She was already beginning to succumb to the pressure, he could see this when she sat beside him. He had unintentionally run his fingers over the zither when she started to become flustered and red in the face. And so... he had continued to stroke his instrument.

Rukia knew how to control herself and she had a great sense of propriety, too. Byakuya liked that very much. Most women he knew would have already flung themselves at him, regardless of whether they were someone else's consort or not. Rukia was a good girl.

_Perhaps I will make her my Lady eventually... but for now I will raise her status..._

Besides, if she was so unwilling to relent to his _strategies_, despite their obvious effect on her, she probably wouldn't think of ever leaving him for another man, too...

That was very good because Byakuya had no intention to share Rukia with anyone else.

"Byakuya, let me carry your zither!" she suddenly said. She grabbed the back end of it in her arms.

"It is improper for a man to allow his woman to carry such things," he said and carried on down the steps.

"I am not your woman," Rukia suddenly said. "You shouldn't call me that. It isn't fair to the Duke's grandson. And I don't want to carry your zither anymore."

Byakuya's lips curled in a slight smile. She was really cute like that. She didn't even want to carry his zither anymore.

_If she only knew who she was actually speaking to... and how very fair it is to call her "my woman"..._

"Byakuya? Did you hear that?" she insisted. "You can't call me that anymore, all right? It's not good." He deigned not to answer and turned his head away to hide a smile.

He should call her "his woman" again sometime just to see her reaction. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rukia frowning, trying to figure out what his silence meant.

"Oh, look!" she exclaimed. "Ichigo and Yumi haven't left yet." True enough, the insufferable brat and her maid hadn't departed, even though it had already been an hour.

"I should have told them not to wait for us. They've been standing there for so long..." Rukia waved down to the two standing on the zigzag pathway.

"We're coming!" she yelled.

"You guys took so long," Ichigo said crossly. "Hurry up."

"Okay!" Laughing, Rukia ran down the rest of the steps, leaving Byakuya behind. He shut his eyes in annoyance.

Why did Rukia have to rush to do everything Ichigo asked? It wasn't as if he _needed_ her to be down there with him. He was just impatient. Rukia should not try to please impatient men.

No. Byakuya did not want Rukia to please any type of man at all, save him, of course.

As he reached the end of the zigzag bridge, Byakuya heard Ichigo say, "Come on, let's go."

"No, let's wait for Byakuya," Rukia said.

"Che. Alright."

Byakuya inwardly smirked as he approached the group. He passed by Ichigo without a single glance and strolled over to Rukia's side.

"Let us go," he said.

"Hai, Byakuya."

He was keenly aware of both Ichigo and Yumi's stunned faces. They probably never seen him this way before. Actually, he himself never knew he could be like this either.

"You know, Byakuya, it was really fun today..." Rukia said. "I liked it very much... the gardens and everything."

They passed by a small group of consorts on their way to the garden. They gasped and exclaimed, "Byakuya-sama!" They made little, dainty bows to him.

Yet, Byakuya also noticed the subtle, venomous glances they darted at Rukia. He frowned and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him. He could hear the consorts gossiping behind them, as well as Ichigo and Yumi's running footsteps.

Such women were truly a waste of Seireitei's wealth. The money used to upkeep their idiotic spending habits could be spent elsewhere and on things that were more significant.

But then, they were here because of him and here they would remain until he showed some interest in them. At least, that was what Ginrei wanted. His grandfather was afraid that he would never agree to begetting an heir.

"Byakuya! Why are you walking so fast?" Rukia panted. He slowed his pace, but did not let go of her hand. She did not notice that yet.

"I do not like them staring at you in that way."

"Oh?" she said, catching her breath. "You don't have to worry about me. I don't really care about what they think."

"I do care," Byakuya replied swiftly, and resumed pulling her along as he walked. He would elevate Rukia's status as a consort so she would no longer need to deal with those women anymore. They were not worth her time.

Rukia finally realized that their hands were interlinked and she stopped walking, letting go of him. Somehow, Byakuya already missed having her hand in his. He had really liked how her little, warm hand fit perfectly in his larger one.

"You must be one of the more powerful nobles," Rukia said, gazing up at him. "That's why they don't like seeing me with you."

Not really. The other consorts did not like seeing her with him because he was the Duke's grandson. If he had an object of interest, he would never pay them any attention. Not like he did anyway, though.

"Do you think you could tell me how your related to the Duke?" she asked. "I'm already here and I know you're pretty influential, so you don't need to hide your identity from me anymore. Are you his nephew or something? Or are you just distantly related?"

He looked away, "I would prefer not to answer."

If he told her the truth, that he was the Duke's grandson and she was _his_ consort, she would run away crying, judging from how she behaved at her house. He did not want that to happen. He would have to wait longer to reveal his identity to her.

Rukia pouted a little and said, "You're no fun." Byakuya found his eyes drawn to her soft, pink lips. He recalled how they felt against his when he mouth-fed her medicine.

"Byakuya? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. He did not want to scare her too much today. A little scaring was alright, but he didn't want to scar her for life. He would have to take his time with Rukia.

"Oh. Okay." At that point, Ichigo and Yumi ran up to them, panting.

"The hell's _wrong_ with you, Byakuya?" Ichigo said accusingly. "You deliberately lost us back there." Byakuya did not bother to answer him. It was a waste of energy.

Before long, they arrived outside the gates to the inner palace. Rukia shyly turned back to him, a little flush on her cheeks.

"You probably can't come in here, right? Otherwise, I would show you around," she said, smiling. "See you later, Byakuya," As he nodded to her, Byakuya noticed Ichigo glancing perplexedly from him to Rukia, and back again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said and promptly departed before the boy could spill out his secret.

As they walked back to Byakuya's quarters, Ichigo stated, "Byakuya, I don't think Rukia realizes who you are."

"I know."

Ichigo frowned. "And you aren't going to straighten that out with her? That's very unlike you."

Byakuya gave an inaudible sigh. "It is best for now that she does not know."

"Why?"

"It is not your place to _ask_, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Always the same, aren't you, Byakuya?"

Byakuya did not bother to reply to Ichigo's taunt. Instead-

"I assume I can trust your secrecy on this issue?" The last thing Byakuya wanted was Ichigo running around and spreading the word to Rukia.

"Sure. I won't tell her, even though you don't make sense."

Byakuya nodded, noticing that Ichigo was still walking beside him, obviously intending to follow him back to his quarters.

_How bothersome..._

* * *

"Rukia! You never told me you personally knew Byakuya-sama," Yumi exclaimed once they stepped into Rukia's chambers.

Rukia laughed weakly. "Well... I thought there wasn't a need to. He's just my friend after all." A friend that was starting to _unabashedly_ hit on her, to be precise.

"Friend? _Friend_?" Yumi looked as if she would faint. "Just your _friend_, you say?"

"Yeah!" Rukia smiled at her. "Byakuya's just a friend, nothing more."

_Nothing more..._ She had better remember that well. She wasn't his wife and she never would be.

"I never thought that Byakuya-sama would ever befriend a consort..." Yumi said, sinking into a chair. "He never pays consorts any attention. It's so unusual."

"Really?" Rukia asked. "I heard the Duke's grandson was like that, but I didn't know that Byakuya was like that, too."

"What? Whatever do you mean, Rukia?" A strange expression came over Yumi's face.

"I'm just saying that I didn't think Byakuya didn't like to talk to consorts either. In that respect, he's pretty similar to the Duke's grandson in personality, don't you think?" Rukia watched as Yumi's expression became even more confused.

Rukia frowned. Why couldn't Yumi understand what she was saying? She thought she had been pretty clear...

"O—Oohhh. But don't you know that Byakuya-sama-" Yumi abruptly stopped talking.

"What about him?" Rukia herself was becoming more bewildered by her maid's attitude.

"Errr... I was about to say that you've made the entire inner court envious by now just by walking with Byakuya-sama. I'm quite sure those gossipers we met earlier already spread the news." Yumi smiled. Was that what she really wanted to say?

"He's that popular, isn't he?" Rukia asked. She had a feeling Yumi was not originally going to speak about this, but she would humor her.

"Yes, he is. Almost all the women, both young and old, who have seen him confess that they _love_ him."

Rukia briefly wondered if Yumi was exaggerating. But as she flashed back on his image, she suddenly realized that that might actually be true. She blushed a little, remembering how his leg brushed against hers at the pavilion and the piercing gaze of his cool, misty eyes.

She laughed nervously, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Ahhhh... but he has a really proud attitude. I thought some people wouldn't like that."

"Oh, no one cares about that," Yumi replied, delicately waving her hand at Rukia's statement. "Byakuya-sama's rich, powerful, and beautiful. That's enough for all the women to like him."

"I see..." So that's how the consorts at the palace were. No wonder the Duke's grandson and Byakuya did not bother with them.

Yet, Rukia herself couldn't rightly judge anyone. Her purpose here was far more sinister than any of those women's.

All at once, the two girls heard screaming outside the door. Rukia opened her room door and found a group of women gathered outside one of the consort's rooms. There appeared to be smoke billowing from out from inside the chambers. Frantic cries filled the air.

"We have to help!" Rukia grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and ran out the door. "Yumi! Help me bring the kettle of tea, too!"

"Hai, Rukia!"

"Let me through!" Rukia yelled, pushing her way through the crowd and rushing into the consort's chambers. There in front of the bed, lay a burning heap of clothes. The consort was huddled against the wall, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Rukia walked up to the fire (how small it really was!) and threw the water from the pitcher over it. It instantaneously fizzled out.

"Here you go." Rukia said, turning to the frightened girl. "It's out." The consort peeped at the charred clothes.

"Oh, thank you so much," she cried. "I am really scared of fire. I was taking a nap when I suddenly smelled smoke. I sleep like a log, you see. I won't know if anyone came in and left. And it was my favorite set of clothes, too." The consort picked up what remained of the silk dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rukia said sympathetically. "But at least... the fire didn't spread, right?"

"Yes. I have to thank you for that." The consort smiled gratefully at her. "I didn't catch your name. My name is Mikoto."

"Rukia."

"Rukia," Mikoto said. "I will remember your kindness." She indicated the currently-dispersing crowd outside the door.

"I think I offended some of them yesterday," she said softly. "That's what you get here if you make them mad at you. These little pranks. They know I'm afraid of fire."

"I heard about that." Even before she had entered the palace, Rukia knew about the types of games these consorts played to while away their time.

Then, she realized something. Mikoto said she offended some of the consorts and so her favorite clothes were burned. Yumi said that she probably made the whole inner palace envious when those consorts saw her with Byakuya...

_Oh no._

"Rukia? What's going on?" Mikoto cried after her as Rukia ran out of her chambers, Yumi following suit. She sped into her room.

It seemed as if everything was normal. Rukia checked her drawers of clothes, her bed, the books in her bookshelf... nothing was amiss. Then-

_Oh god._

Rukia rushed back to her bed. She slid her hands under the mattress and felt around.

No dagger. The precious knife Ukitake had given her when she was young was missing.

"Rukia! Is there anything missing?" Yumi hurried to her side.

"Yumi, I need help lifting up the mattress." Rukia began to heave up the bedding, Yumi joining her. She looked under the mattress.

The white dagger was gone. Someone had crept into her room while she was helping Mikoto and stolen it.

Rukia slowly laid the bedding down. That was all she had to remind her of Ukitake.

"Rukia? Are you alright? What was missing?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"My knife," Rukia replied softly. "The ivory dagger my father gave me is gone." They heard footsteps and Mikoto appeared in the doorway.

"Did they take anything?" Mikoto asked, approaching Rukia's side.

"Yeah... they did." Rukia stared blankly around the room.

"It's so scary..." she said. "It's as if they've been watching my every move since I've come here... how else would they know what is my most precious thing?"

"It isn't hard for them to guess," Mikoto said, rubbing Rukia's back. "If there was a small group of them, they could easily go through all your things while you were at my place. Since you hid your knife in a secret place, they could guess that that was most important to you."

"Wait..." Yumi broke in. "You can bring a knife into the inner palace?" Mikoto and Yumi both stared at Rukia.

"Ahhh... well. I said my father gave it to me, so they let me have it." Rukia nodded at them, willing herself to be as convincing as possible. She had brought her dagger to remind her of Ukitake, but Yumichika let her have it for an entirely different reason.

"Oh..." Yumi sighed in understanding. Rukia saw something flicker in Mikoto's eyes, but it was soon gone.

"Do you know of any particular people who might have taken it?" Rukia asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "It could be anyone, really. They are all very ready to strike when they are threatened. You have to be careful."

Rukia nodded. Now she completely understood why the two Kuchiki Byakuyas did not want to deal with those women. They were seriously petty.

"Oh! I left the kettle of tea at Mikoto-sama's place," Yumi suddenly remembered. "Let me go get it!" She left Mikoto and Rukia by themselves.

"Rukia."

"Huh?"

Mikoto leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"_I know who you are and why you're here._"

Rukia's eyes widened and she spun to face the smiling Mikoto. "What?" she sputtered. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I am here for a similar, but not altogether the same, purpose as you," Mikoto said, smiling.

"What?"

"You see, I am a spy Juha-sama has hired." Mikoto played with her fingers in her lap. "I have managed to extract information from a certain, foolish person and relay it to the Quincy and Las Noches States."

"O—Oh... is that so?" Rukia smiled at her. But inside, her heart was weak.

How many spies and traitors were in Seireitei? It was scary to think about. How would Duke Ginrei and his grandson know who they were?

Mikoto nodded. "You are here... to kill a certain man. Because of that, we are of the same type. We both are looking toward the same goal." Her smile was so sweet that it frightened Rukia. How could someone talk about such things so lightly?

"I should be going now... your maid will be back any minute. It would not be... good if anyone found out about us, _would it?_" Mikoto rose, and gave Rukia a meaningful look. "Good bye." She headed out the door just as Yumi came in.

"Mikoto-sama left so quickly. I wonder why," Yumi remarked as she set the tea kettle down on the table. She walked over to Rukia and sat beside her on the bed.

"Don't worry, Rukia. I'm sure we'll find your dagger," she said and held Rukia's hands.

"Thanks... Yumi."

But Rukia's mind drifted to other things. Things far more important than her missing dagger.

* * *

**What do you think? Hehheh... I've been pretty busy and did not review the grammar, typhos as thoroguhly for this chapter, so tell me if you find anything wrong. Another progression chapter, so things may seem a little slow, but I do hope you found it cute. :] Jeez... Aizen and Juha Bach have more spies planted in Seireitei's court... wonder how that will play out. Also, hopefully the palace gardens were easy to picture (it was so pretty in my mind) :]. Actually, I designed the gardens in traditional Chinese style, with the lake in the middle and smaller gardens surrounding it. The mini mountain is perfect for having... secret meetings, don't you think? ;] **

**Anyway, the amount of reviews I got made me so happy! I am really glad that you all like this story. However, next week I may not update due to final exams at my college (need to focus on that). I originally planned to alternate updates for No Regrets and my other story, Fireworks, after the fourth chapter of this story (so people who read my other story will not have to wait so long). So, next week I had intended to update Fireworks... but then exams are here again. :[ Hence, I will update Fireworks next, next week and alternate between the two, just to be fair. But still leave me reviews! I love to read what you have to say.**


	5. Time to Smile?

**A.N.: fluffymushrooms presents to you the fifth chapter of No Regrets! ;] Thank you all for reviewing (aria, DRUON, Lilian Violet, Lilith's Heart, Violet, Aii Sakuraii, andyantopia, DelSan 13, lobsterstarfruit, ra7matigorti2, EmpressMinea, Obsessed Dreamer, PAMILA DE CASTRO, vicky73, Jasmine, JingerJewelz, LuciL06, arlingtonsteward, ReckoningDay, seras3791, Guest, MitsurugiChire, and Yuki-onna 0), viewing, favoriting, and following. Your support means a lot to me. :]**

**Onwards now! Hope you enjoy ;]**

**Disclaimers: The Bleach characters used in this story belong to Kubo Tite, yet I own the plot, universe, and any OC's.**

* * *

Byakuya sat at the long, flat table, listening to the war council drone on and on. He had been there for nearly two hours, hearing different plans for attack being suggested, then being scrapped or edited. He did not want to be there, but when had he ever wanted to be? He did not like war. Before he knew it, his thoughts floated away to a raven-haired girl who was no doubt sewing or painting peacefully in her new chambers.

_Rukia. _ How was she doing? Did she like her new rooms?

Byakuya had promoted her to a higher ranking consort after that afternoon they spent together on the miniature mountain. At least, she wouldn't need to constantly entangle herself with those disgusting consorts. He was going to meet her today in the pavilion on the mini mountain, so he would remind himself to ask her if she was enjoying herself.

In truth, he was really, really looking forward to seeing her again, so much so that he found himself constantly thinking about how their meeting would be like. It was worrisome: he had never been like this before. Why was Rukia affecting him so much?

He needed to focus. There were important things being discussed right now that he could not afford to miss. Byakuya forced his thoughts back to the discussion taking place, observing the table in front of him.

The wooden table bore the map of the three States, little tokens marking out important possible sights to stage battle. Ishida Uryuu currently stood upon the table, shifting a token around the map with a long stick. The strategist apparently had another, perhaps better suggestion for a battle sight.

"... but if we move and hide the troops here, we can easily trick the Quincy army. They will sweep in from the north into this narrow passage..." Ishida tapped the place on the map where the token currently sat. "... and will be trapped inside. We will station troops at the top of the rocks and fire arrows down into the passage. The Quincies won't escape. This pass is much better than our earlier site, don't you all think? We have the advantage of high grounds and seclusion. If the Quincy army comes through here, they will be eliminated just like that." He snapped his fingers.

Ginrei clapped his hands. "That is an excellent strategy, Uryuu." Ishida smiled and bowed, pushing his glasses a little higher on his nose. Then, Ginrei turned to Byakuya, who sat at the first seat on the right side of the table.

"Now, Byakuya, you said you have another strategy you would like to propose? Let's see whose plan of attack is better." The Duke smiled warmly at his grandson. Byakuya rose from his seat and walked to the back end of the table. Ishida quickly stepped off the table and handed him the stick, allowing Byakuya to take control of the map.

"Ishida Uryuu's strategy is decent. However..." Using the stick, Byakuya gently pushed the token from the mountain pass to the grassy plains. "I believe this will be a better option."

Instantly, loud gasps and mutterings erupted about the table. Though he was not directly facing at them, Byakuya knew very well that Ichigo and his fellow general Grimmjow Jeagerjaques were scoffing and smirking. They were utterly unashamed in their open derision of his plan. Byakuya almost sighed. _ Immature fools._

"Ehhh?" General Shinji Hirako, who was literally lounging on his cushion, raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're sayin' you want us to lure the Quincies _there_? They'll see us right away! There's no way we can ambush them." More murmurs of "what is he thinking?".

"This plain is closest to the border of the Quincy State. It is more likely that their troops will attempt to invade from this plain than from the mountain pass. Certainly, the passage is a shortcut to Seireitei. However, would a general lead an army of over five hundred men through such a narrow pass?" Byakuya watched as the generals began shaking their heads. He mentally smiled and returned to the map beneath him.

"That is correct. Not to mention, General Quilge Opie of the Quincies will have all reason to suspect that there will be an ambush waiting for him. It is much too... _obvious_." He noticed that Ishida Uryuu face was slightly red with embarrassment. He also saw that Ishida Ryuuken, Uryuu's father, was frowning in disapproval at his son.

"We may hide foot soldiers in the shallow, yet wide river which separates the plain from the border of Seireitei." He turned to Shinji. "Those soldiers will come from your division, Shinji Hirako. I was told that you train your soldiers in special... techniques. When General Opie leads his troops into the plains, your soldiers will rise from the waters and fire the arrows." Byakuya moved to tap the dense forest painted beside the plains.

"In the thick forest surrounding the side of the plain..." Byakuya turned to Ichigo and Grimmjow, both of whom had somewhat stunned expressions on their faces. "... both of you will have your troops lie in wait. The shadowy trees will hide their presence from General Opie. When his soldiers panic during Shinji Hirako's attack, you will charge out from the trees..." He swept the stick from the cluster of trees and into the plain. "... and engage them in direct combat."

"Question." Byakuya turned to face General Kenpachi Zaraki. He was surprised the man actually asked a question, as it did not seem like the brute was following his strategy at all.

Byakuya had originally planned for Kenpachi and Ichigo's soldiers to cover the forest, but he remembered that Kenpachi became _very_ easily excited by carnage and might forget the plan. Hence, he switched Kenpachi to Grimmjow. At least Grimmjow could keep a hold on himself and his troops a little better.

"You're talking about all this stuff we need to do on the side, but what about on the plain? How many troops should we have there? Can I station my division on the plain?" Kenpachi had a bloodthirsty glint in his eyes as he said the last sentence. The man was a thorough beast, through and through.

"You may _not_ station your soldiers on the plain," Byakuya replied tersely to Kenpachi.

"Then who do you want there? That's the most important place!" This time, Byakuya sighed inaudibly at Kenpachi's over-eagerness.

"We will have no one stationed on the plain. Recall that this is an ambush. The Quincies do not know that we are prepared for them. Instead of soldiers..." A servant handed Byakuya a wrapped object. "We will use this." He unwrapped the object and held it in the palm of his hand.

It was round and black, appearing to be some sort of explosive. The generals and Ginrei stared curiously at the black ball in Byakuya's hand.

"When this explosive feels vibration, it will create a loud explosion, enough to frighten horses. I understand that the Quincies always employ many horses in battle, as they are rather skilled horsemen. Yet, even the most talented rider cannot quickly calm a panicked horse. When the horses are frightened, they will cause chaos in General Opie's ranks. It is then that we attack."

The generals were silent, then Ichigo crossed his arms. "So how are we going to scatter these explosives over the ground? What if the Quincies somehow see us if we send soldiers to do that?"

"There are nomads who occasionally roam this plain and the forest beside it," Byakuya replied. "We will pay them and offer them shelter in exchange for scattering the explosives." The generals nodded in understanding, even Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"That is very good, Byakuya." His grandfather smiled at him as he stepped down from the table, returning to his seat.

"Now... how many people would like to use Ishida's strategy?" Not a single person raised his hand.

"Byakuya's?" All the generals raised their hands. Ginrei turned to Ishida, who sat miserably on his cushion.

"There is no need to despair, Ishida," he said. "We have always used your strategies before and won nearly all of our battles."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama," Ishida said, albeit slightly sullenly.

"And Byakuya!" Ginrei's pride was shown all over his face. "You'd make a fine strategist! Perhaps you should try devising more strategies next time."

Byakuya did not answer. He really didn't have the time to devise strategies for every battle. The only reason why he had decided to provide one was because this battle was important. He did not want to make any more plans for battle as much as possible.

"The meeting is adjourned."

Duke Ginrei and the generals rose from their seats. Byakuya also rose from his cushion, prepared to head over to the mountain. His heart was thumping excitedly in his chest just at the mere thought of seeing Rukia. But he suddenly stopped.

That was right. He had to attend yet _another_ meeting now, one that dealt with governance of Seireitei instead of war, except he had to supervise this time. He had to _stay_.

Annoyance creasing his brow, Byakuya walked over to the cushion at the head of the table, the one his Ginrei sat on, and settled himself on it. Soon, magistrates began filing into the room, taking their seats on the cushions according to rank.

He listened patiently as Magistrate Kira Izuru began talking about the state of the treasury. Byakuya dearly hoped that this meeting wouldn't be too long.

After all, he had someone waiting for him in the secluded pavilion on the island.

* * *

Rukia sat at the long table in the pavilion. It was a very lovely day, the sun shining brightly and the birds twittering merrily in the trees. It was not too cold or warm either, since there was a light breeze. As she sipped her tea, she watched the water sparkle below her.

She was truly puzzled: the Duke's grandson had elevated her status to that of a higher ranking consort. It was so strange, he hadn't even met her yet and she didn't even know who he was. All she knew is that she was asked to move chambers last evening. Then, she realized that she had been promoted.

_That_ other Kuchiki Byakuya was a very strange man.

Her new rooms were much larger than her previous one. It even had a study, complete with beautiful paintings. Rukia spent a lot of time in her study, reading books. She even drew some bunnies on the silk they provided her with, sketches really. She decided not to do a full, perfected painting yet. Sighing softly, Rukia looked at a bird in a tree.

She didn't know whether she would be alone today in the pavilion. Not that she minded, she rather liked contemplating the scenery from high up. It was all so tranquil. But...

Byakuya said he _might_ come, he wasn't definite when he answered her. Despite herself, Rukia found herself turning around at every rustle, thinking that it was he who had finally arrived. She couldn't believe herself: she was actually looking to the man's presence. How silly could she be!

He probably was a playboy, seeking to derive some amusement from her before moving on to another woman. Rukia knew lots of rich, young men were like that. Who knew, he might even be rolling around in bed with some random woman right now. She felt her heart constrict at the thought of the things he might be doing with another woman.

But why was she upset? She wasn't even married to Byakuya, she shouldn't be fussing over who he played with. It wasn't her problem. She did not need to bother herself with more issues; she already had too many. Rukia scowled and gripped her tea cup harder in her hand.

She was upset because he was _using_ her, flirting with her. She didn't mean anything to him: she was a mere toy.

She was upset because she was affected by his attentions, even though they were completely inappropriate.

Rukia slammed her empty tea cup on the table and stood up from her cushion, determination set in her eyes. She wasn't going to sit around like a fool and wait for _that_ man to come. Who cared what he did, anyway? She turned around and started to leave the pavilion. Rukia froze in her steps.

Byakuya was climbing up the steps, a long parcel in one hand, his sword at his waist, his black hair falling over his eyes. He glanced up at her and stopped climbing, gray eyes locking onto violet ones. Her traitorous heart began beating wildly in her chest, belying how much she really was looking forward to seeing him. Rukia sighed in defeat.

Did he know she was planning on leaving? Then again, if she wasn't leaving, why was she heading toward the exit? It was obvious that she hadn't wanted to wait for him. Rukia didn't know what to say.

"You were waiting for me," Byakuya stated coolly and she felt her face redden. Despite his indifferent demeanor, she could almost, _almost_ sense a tint of satisfaction in his voice. _Now he wants to embarrass me even more? Okay, then..._

"No. I wasn't waiting for you," Rukia lied. She did not want to make him feel like he could control her so easily, the _womanizer_. "I was just leaving." She stepped forward, ready to descend, but Byakuya did not budge, his frame blocking the narrow steps. She glared crossly at him, prepared to ask him to move aside.

"I was attending several government meetings," he said, his gaze still trained on her. "I am sorry if I made you wait."

_So he hadn't been with other women_. That was surprising, but then he could be lying. Rukia frowned and said nothing. Byakuya walked past her and into the pavilion. As he settled down on his cushion, he added-

"I am being honest as to my earlier whereabouts. It is far too _insignificant_ to lie about such petty things."

"Oh," was all Rukia could say, feeling even more humiliated. Was her expression truly such a tell-all?

"Rukia." Byakuya patted the cushion beside him, a cue for her to sit. She hesitated, then slowly approached him, seating herself on the empty cushion. They both sat quietly for several moments, observing the scenery below them, not knowing what to say.

Rukia carefully stole a glance at her taciturn companion. Today, Byakuya was wearing dark blue robes, a black silk belt around his waist. A gray overcoat with fine gold detailing at the ends of the sleeves was worn over his clothes. She noticed that this time there was no chain holding the long overcoat together, leaving it to hang open freely, revealing the rich silk robes beneath. He had also removed his sword and laid it on the table.

_He just _has_ to dress so nicely everyday, doesn't he? Like he's trying to make a fashion statement of something... _Rukia's eyes roved around the table, taking in his sword, the long, wrapped parcel, and the tea kettle and cups. Then, she frowned.

"Byakuya?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Rukia."

"How come you didn't bring your zither today? Don't you want to play it?" she asked.

"I am not in the mood for playing it," he replied simply, tersely.

"Oh." Her attempt at a conversation failed. Rukia sighed and gazed out at some men who had gathered around the banks of the lake. The more time she spent with Byakuya, the less it seemed that he was the type that liked to play around with women. He was much too... _cold_.

Besides, it seemed that the only girl that he paid any attention to was herself. So why was he developing an interest in her? There wasn't anything special about her-

"Rukia," Byakuya suddenly said and she turned around immediately.

"Huh?" She watched as he picked up the long parcel and held it out to her.

"This may be useful to you," he said.

"Oh, thank you." Rukia took the long parcel from his hands and stared at it. Did he want her to open it now or open it later? Would he think that she was too eager if she opened it now?

"You may open it now," he stated, as if reading her mind.

Rukia nodded. "Hai." She undid the silk cords from the brocade wrapping, pulling open the fabric. Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

Nestled in the brocade was a white sword, designed in the exact same fashion as her stolen dagger. Sheath and hilt were both constructed from milk-white ivory, with gold fittings and guard. Rukia, too dumbstruck for words, slid the sword partially out of its sheath. The silver blade glinted in the light.

How did he know? _Did someone tell him Otou-san's knife is missing?_ Rukia turned back to Byakuya and found that he was watching her expectantly. Too many words tried to force their way out of her mouth, rendering her incapable of speaking. She stared blankly at him.

"Is there a problem with the sword?" His tone was indifferent, as it usually was. Rukia shook her head fervently, her eyes still fixed on his. Byakuya frowned, obviously trying to understand the meaning of her silence.

"You do not like it?" he asked. Rukia shook her head.

"I... I..." Byakuya's frown deepened as she stammered.

_Stupid, Rukia! Why can't you speak? He's going to think that you don't like the gift!_ Rukia continued to stare at him, at a loss for words. Then-

She flung her arms around his neck, unable to speak, trusting that the gesture would convey what she wished to say.

Byakuya stiffened, not expecting that gesture, then relaxed. Rukia felt his hands pull her into his lap, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Thank you," she finally whispered into his shoulder. "I love it." She made to extricate herself, but he would not let go. She was about to reprimand him when Byakuya spoke.

"I am glad," he said quietly. Rukia smiled and pushed lightly against him, straightening herself. He allowed her to sit up, but did not remove his arms from around her.

"Byakuya?" she asked shyly. "How did you know about my dagger? Did someone tell you?"

His elegant brows snapped together in a frown. "Pardon?" he asked, almost confusedly.

"My dagger. How did you know someone took it? Who told you?"

"Your dagger... was taken from you?" Byakuya observed her intently and Rukia nodded.

"Yeah. Just yesterday actually." Then she herself frowned. "Wait, you didn't know?" Byakuya shook his head.

"This sword was meant as a match to your dagger," he said. "I was not aware that the knife was stolen from you."

"Oh." Rukia laughed a little. "Then it's a coincidence, but thank you anyway. I really like it." She beamed at him.

"Are you aware of who took your dagger?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know really," she replied, looking down at her hands. "I just know that it was one of the other consorts. I went to help out another consort and someone probably sneaked into when I was out. I'm new here, so I didn't realize that I had to be more careful when I did things."

"I see." A pause, then he continued, "This occurred... in your new chambers?"

"Oh no," Rukia said. "This was before in the afternoon-" She stopped talking and gazed suspiciously at Byakuya.

"Wait a minute," she said. "How did you know I got promoted?"

Byakuya's tranquil gray eyes met her violet ones, not a trace of emotion passing through them. "I heard from a friend," he finally replied.

"Oh." Had he been asking around about her? Was that why his friend told him? Rukia hoped not. It wasn't right if he was asking people about another person's consort. She stared down at her hands again...

And became _very_ aware that she had been sitting in his lap _for their entire conversation_.

_Oh no! Oh no!_ Rukia scrambled out of his lap and back onto her cushion.

"I—I'm sorry," she muttered, her face red. "I forgot..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Byakuya was watching her. He wasn't smiling, as usual, but she saw traces of amusement dancing in his normally frigid eyes. She scowled.

"Byakuya," Rukia said earnestly. "It isn't _funny_. I'm married to someone else, not _you_. It's not right that I was sitting in your lap. If I hadn't noticed, you should have _said_ something, not just kept quiet. Don't do that anymore, okay?"

He remained quiet, his cool slate eyes watching her. She felt slightly unnerved by their probing gaze, so much so that she forgot that she was still expecting a definite answer from him.

"_My, my, my, Byakuya-sama_," A voice said suddenly, breaking in upon their quietude. "You have hit it off quite well, haven't you? I never expected _that_." Rukia turned to look behind her.

A tall man with silver hair stood at the entrance to the pavilion. He had a wide, uncanny grin stretched across his face, his eyes mere slits in his narrow face. Yet, even those slits were closed shut, as if he were in a perpetually amused state.

_A gleeful fox._

Rukia unconsciously inched a little closer to Byakuya, who had not bothered to face the intruder.

The man scared her. Although his eyes remained closed, it was as if he was watching her, intently. He was speaking to Byakuya, but his unrelenting attention seemed to extend to her. Like a snake writhing and coiling around its prey.

Except that she was the prey.

"_Ichimaru Gin_." Byakuya's baritone voice calmed Rukia, despite its frostiness. "I trust that you are here because of something important?"

"Oh, no, no. It can certainly wait. Continue on!" Smile, smile, smile. "After all, I _do_ like to watch. It's so utterly _unusual_ to see you in the company of such a pretty young lady." Gin inclined his head at Rukia. Smile, smile.

"Oh! I have not been told your name yet, have I?" Gin seated himself on the wooden railing.

"O—Ohh... I—I-"

"Her name is Rukia," Byakuya said coldly. Rukia was glad that he had spoken. Gin was making her nervous and jittery with his ever-present, complacent grin.

"_Rukia_, is it? What a pretty name for a pretty lady!" His smile widened menacingly. Rukia was reminded of those grinning, painted masks she had seen hanging from street stalls. Gin settled himself

further on the railing, even bringing up one foot to rest upon it.

"Go on, go on. I'll just sit here quietly. I won't disturb the both of you." Gin propped his back up on the pillar behind him and watched them, his eyes thin slits.

Byakuya glared at him. "Leave," he said frostily.

"Ohhh." Gin placed a hand upon his chest in mock distress, his smile gone for a brief moment. "You've hurt my feelings. And you don't even care. But Rukia would-"

"Do not address her so informally."

"... _Rukia-sama_ would like me to stay." The slit-like eyes turned their unseen gaze upon her. The grin widened. "_Wouldn't she_?"

"Y—Yeah! He can stay." Rukia quickly bobbed her head at Byakuya. She stood up. "I have to go anyway... to look for my dagger." She picked up the new sword in her arms and started to head out of the pavilion.

"You are leaving?" Byakuya asked. She could sense his displeasure beneath the unfazed surface.

She nodded. "I... have to meet Orihime, too. I think she would be waiting for me. She said she would visit me today. So don't worry about me." Rukia lowered her eyes, not wanting to see Byakuya's likely fury.

"But... thank you for the sword," she said and smiled. "I like it a lot." She shyly raised her eyes to his. The frigidness she feared was gone and he gave a curt nod. She took a step out of the pavilion-

"I would like to meet you here again tomorrow." Byakuya's voice drifted over her and she turned to look back at him. He added, his tone chilly, "_Without company._"

"Oh... alright." Rukia smiled again and climbed down the rock cut stairs.

"Bye-bye!" Gin waved, smilingly. Out of courtesy, she waved back and hurried down the steps.

Rukia hoped that that Ichimaru Gin would not come again tomorrow. She wanted to avoid seeing him as much as possible.

* * *

"Ohhh, Rukia-sama just left like that," Gin said sorrowfully as he stared out the entrance to the pavilion. "That's too bad-"

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked.

"Right to the point, is it?" Gin leaned back on his pillar. "Well, well, no matter. I'm sure you want the results of the task, don't you?"

"What have you found?"

"You had a right to be suspicious. I found more evidence of treasonous activities..." His smile broadened even more.

"... and some of those traitors' identities."

Byakuya afforded him a nod. "What have your... resources informed you about Aizen's movements?"

"Ah. Nothing of that sort yet. He's a wily man and careful even to his subordinates. He doesn't reveal anything to a select few people." Gin let out a theatrical sigh and he rested his face on a hand, his smile disappearing briefly.

"Too bad those few people are smart. If they weren't, we could easily find out if Aizen is truly with us or with Juha Bach. I think he's playing both sides to his advantage, though." Byakuya did not respond.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Gin sat back up. "What do you propose I do with those traitors I found? We don't want to cause too much of a stir, of course."

Byakuya paused, then replied, "You may act as you see fit."

Gin was silent for a minute. His smile grew until it almost seemed to split his face into two.

"_Really_? Very well then."

* * *

Rukia finished crossing the last stretch of walkway connecting the island to the banks of the lake.

She knew that Gin wanted her gone, for whatever reason, while he talked to Byakuya. Perhaps it was about politics or military strategies, things which were usually not discussed in front of women. Unless...

What if there was something else that Gin was speaking to Byakuya about? What if it was... about _her_?

Rukia stopped walking, her heart beginning to pound frantically in her chest.

What if Gin had discovered that she was here for another reason altogether? What if he had found out that she was here to kill Duke Ginrei's grandson?

If she was found out, she would be tried and slaughtered in the most torturous way possible. Maybe she wouldn't even be tried. Maybe she would be poisoned in her sleep and not even know how she died. Then Ukitake and Renji would never be saved and die in some foreign, desolate prison all alone.

And Gin and Byakuya would just tell the world that her death had been an accident or she had died of because of heart failure or some other possible cause.

_Byakuya_.

How would he feel if he knew that she was here to assassinate his kin, his future Duke? Rukia knew very well that the State of Seireitei would fall apart after Duke Ginrei's death if _that_ Kuchiki Byakuya did not take the reins. That was why Aizen wanted her to kill him, to ensure that Seireitei _would_ fall.

But Byakuya...

He would be devastated if he knew what she was trying to do, even if he did not show it. Not to mention, he would hate her, and rightfully so. She had betrayed her country and everyone's trust.

And she had betrayed _him_. Rukia gazed down at the sword in her hands.

It was white, so white. A color of purity. Byakuya shouldn't have given her such a gift. She didn't deserve it one bit. She didn't even deserve his affections either.

Rukia didn't care if Byakuya was really a flirt to every woman he met. If he was flirting with her, he must like her somewhat, or at least was intrigued by her (though Rukia could not understand why). That was enough to make her feel awful.

_If only he knew who he was making advances on_...

Rukia scoffed self-deprecatingly. Byakuya would hate her. She knew that very well, although she did not want that to happen.

No, she could not bear it if he hated her. He was her first, dear friend in this cold, unfeeling place. He had _saved_ her. Yet, she must brace herself for what would be an inevitable effect of Aizen's horrible mission.

She began walking again. If she did not want to hurt herself or anyone else as much as possible, she would have to keep her distance from everyone. That would be the best way.

Even if it meant staying away from Byakuya.

"Huh? I don't understand. How can anyone _not_ know what it means to 'have a heart'?"

That was Orihime's voice. Rukia frowned. Who was she talking to in the gardens? She tiptoed closer to the smaller garden to her right and peeped discreetly through the bushes.

Orihime was talking animatedly to a man whose back was facing Rukia. Her gray eyes were expressive and warm, so different from the slate gray eyes of a certain man she had met not too long ago... Rukia's eyes popped open wide and she quietly knocked a fist on her head.

_ Stupid Rukia! Why are you thinking about Byakuya again? How can you keep away from him like this?_ She shook her head resolutely and continued to watch the pair converse in the garden.

"No!" Orihime said determinedly. "I don't mean the physical heart. I'm talking about the not-physical heart? You know what I mean? You can't actually _see_ it." This conversation Orihime was having with the man was getting from strange to absurd. Rukia directed her attention to the man.

He wasn't very tall, on the low end of average height. _Unlike Byakuya_- She quickly thumped herself on the head before she could think of _that man_ again. The person Orihime was talking to had messy, black hair, his hands in the pockets of his pants. His robes were green and so was his plain overcoat. _Who was she-_

"I don't believe in the usefulness of things that I can't see," the man said to Orihime's chagrin. The girl huffed in frustration.

The blood in Rukia's veins ran cold. She recognized that voice.

Orihime was speaking with Ulquiorra.

Why was Ulquiorra talking to Orihime? What was he trying to do? Was Orihime a spy for Aizen, too? Rukia shook her head. She didn't think that her loving, slightly-ditzy friend could do something like that. She would not believe it.

She smiled wryly. But then again, nobody that she knew of here (except Mikoto) was aware that _she_ was an assassin. Not even Byakuya.

_Oh, Rukia! You must stop thinking about him!_ She pulled herself together and peeped back into the garden. Ulquiorra and Orihime were still conversing.

"You should be afraid of me, woman." Rukia heard Ulquiorra say. At least he was giving her some sort of warning, inadequate as it may be.

"I'm not afraid of you. You really need help if you don't know what that means," Orihime persisted stubbornly.

Rukia _had_ to save her friend from Ulquiorra. Likely Orihime didn't even know what kind of monster she was dealing with and she wouldn't know until it was too late. Yet, Ulquiorra would want to talk to _her_ instead if she set foot into the garden. Rukia did not want to speak with him. Nothing good could ever come out of such a meeting.

But she had to help Orihime. What more could Ulquiorra want her to do anyway? There couldn't be anything worse than the job she was assigned. Rukia braced herself and began to enter the garden.

Orihime noticed her and waved happily. "Ukitake-san!"

"H—Hey, Inoue." Rukia saw that Ulquiorra had turned around. She approached the pair.

"Ukitake-san? Have you met Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Orihime asked, completely unaware of the danger that lurked right in front of her.

"Errr... Yeah, we've been introduced," Rukia managed to say. She shot a fake smile to Ulquiorra, but he didn't return it with one of his own. Not that she expected him to. The man was like some machine that lacked emotions. He was like Byakuya's detached attitude multiplied ten times over, except that Rukia knew that beneath Ulquiorra's apathetic exterior there was no heart.

"Oh! Then that's great!" Orihime laughed. "We should all hang out together sometime with Kurosaki-kun and his friends."

Not if I can help it. Yet, Rukia smiled some more, albeit a little shakily, and said, "Oh? Really?"

"Yeah!"

"It is best that you be on your way, woman," Ulquiorra suddenly said, his large, emerald eyes fixed upon the unsuspecting Orihime. "I will be speaking with Rukia alone."

"Oh? Okay!" Orihime beamed and turned to Rukia. "We're still on for later, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'll see you back at my rooms." The long-haired girl nodded and waved goodbye.

Rukia watched as Orihime left the secluded garden and disappeared. She reverted her mind to the problem standing before her. Said problem was still looking at the exit where Orihime had taken her leave.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" she asked, not bothering to be polite.

He turned back to face her. "I heard you are doing quite... well." Rukia did not even need to ask to understand what he meant. Ulquiorra was asking about the progress of her mission.

"O—oh... Yeah, I'm doing fine." The truth was, however, she had not even set eyes upon Duke Ginrei's grandson.

"Do you think that the persimmon fruits will fall soon? I assume that you agree that this season has been quite productive?" Ulquiorra asked harmlessly.

To a casual listener, he was seemingly speaking about the harvesting season for the sweet fruits. Yet Rukia knew the truth of his question. He wanted to know if Kuchiki Byakuya would be meeting his demise soon by her hands.

"Oh, no," she replied as calmly as possible. She was lying through her teeth."I think it will take a while longer. Maybe... a few months or so?" When that time came, hopefully she still would not have met that Kuchiki Byakuya.

"A few months? You don't think that will be a little... late?" Though Ulquiorra's voice was almost monotone, Rukia knew she was playing a very risky game. She understood Aizen wanted Ginrei's grandson dead as soon as possible.

"No," Rukia said resolutely. "It won't be." Ulquiorra's green eyes searched through her for a brief, but excruciating moment. Then, he nodded in acquiescence.

"What were you talking to Orihime about?" she said sharply when he began moving toward the exit.

"Some interesting concepts. Interesting, but trashy, concepts." With that, Ulquiorra left Rukia by herself in the garden.

* * *

**Okay... so what did you think? :D Maybe there isn't as much ByaRuki in this chapter (though Rukia gave Byakuya a cute little hug and sat in his lap :3), but it couldn't be helped. This chapter is mainly here for developing other areas of the story (besides romance). Hope you all didn't think the war council scene at the start of the chapter was _too_ tedious. I decided to include it to give a feel of other characters who will come into play... and let Byakuya show of his admirable brains. lol :] Hehheh, I actually had fun writing it. But Byakuya giving Gin the permission to do what he pleases with traitors can have rather bad effect, don't you think? Ahhh, the poor man doesn't know why his beloved Rukia is a consort. Also, Ulquiorra makes an appearance in this chapter, clueless as usual in the areas of feelings. I thought it would be interesting to leave him that way. :]**

**Haaa, actually the entire social hierarchy and power structure of this story is borrowed from certain periods in ancient China, so I didn't create it (unfortunately!). I figured I should say this, since it isn't my idea. I'm a history buff, so these sorts of information are always at my fingertips. I just decided to incorporate it into this story, as it fit the plot. :D**

**Kindly leave me lots of reviews! You all made me so happy to receive your reviews from last chapter (there were so many!). Until next time! :]**


	6. A Dangerous Game

**A.N.: Alright, so here is chapter 6 of No Regrets! :] A big thank you to those of you who reviewed (andyantopia, ReckoningDay, MitsurugiChire, greenymidget, DelSan 13, ra7matigorti2, Yuki-onna 0, arlingtonsteward, Lilith's Heart, vicky73, aria, LuciL06, seras3791, Jasmine), viewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy! :]**

**Warnings: GORE (if you do not like disgusting amounts of blood, I advise you skip the first section)**

**Disclaimers: Bleach characters used in this story belong to Kubo Tite, but I own the universe and plot of this fic (as well as any OCs).**

* * *

"My lovely girl, you're so tempting today," Lieutenant Oomaeda Marechiyo purred as he rolled his obese body over to face the beautiful consort.

Mikoto pouted and stroked his face, making him smile. "Ohhh, you flatter me, Oomaeda-sama." Her hand traveled down from his cheek, tickling his huge chest. The man moaned, then laughed.

"Did you see the earrings I bought for you?" Oomaeda grinned, his eyes wantonly raking over the consort's curvaceous body. "I left them on the table for you."

Mikoto nodded demurely. "Would you like me to wear them for you? I took them off in case we will be... busy tonight." Her full lips turned up in a suggestive smile.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Mikoto rose and walked over to her dresser, retrieving the earrings.

She hated the Oomaeda Marechiyo. She hated how he smelled, how his huge body crushed her, hated everything about him. But, he was unknowingly supplying her information about the State of Seireitei, so she had to grit her teeth and bear with him.

Mikoto wore the delicate pearl earrings and turned to face Oomaeda, who was lounging in a most obscene fashion upon the bed.

"Do they look pretty?" she asked sweetly, inclining her head so the man could have a better view.

"Yes, they do! They suit you perfectly." Oomaeda stretched out his arms, beckoning to her to sit with him. She obeyed and joined him.

"Oh, my love," Oomaeda sighed. "Spending time with you is so wonderful." Mikoto wished she could agree. She rose, suddenly feeling the need to relive herself.

"Oomaeda-sama," she said. "I will be back in a moment. I must relive myself."

"Oh, by all means." Mikoto made a little bow and headed to the adjacent room.

Closing the curtain, she sat above the small basin used to contain human waste. As she waited, her mind dwelled upon how to discreetly pass the information she had found to Juha Bach's representative. According to what Oomaeda revealed, he had gone to a strategy meeting the day before. The information he had yet to tell her would be crucial to the Quincies' standing in the upcoming battle with the State of Seireitei.

The sooner the battle was won, the quicker she could leave and return to the Quincy State. She would return in glory, if her information proved to be vital, which it occasionally did. Her father, a Quincy magistrate, would be incredibly proud, proud that his useless daughter had finally done something good with herself.

Mikoto scowled. Her father had never wanted a daughter. Yet, for some reason, the only children he could have were all daughters, she being the oldest. He had often told her how pointless women were. He had said they were good for nothing except rearing children and wasting money.

That was a point he loved to stress to her.

Hence, Mikoto, sick of her father's verbal and physical abuse, had decided to enroll as a spy for the Quincies. The pay was good and she could prove to her father that she was doing something useful with her life. Finally, he would approve of her.

She realized that she was taking a rather long time in the toilet, the fluids pouring out of her body. Mikoto frowned. There was even a burning sensation accompanying the urine. She raised herself slightly and peered into the basin.

Blood swirled in the basin, even more blood pouring out of her body. Mikoto pressed a hand to her mouth and screamed. She heard the heavy footsteps of Oomaeda pounding to the room.

Panicking, she searched around her to find something, anything to stop the blood. But alas, there was nothing. All at once, she felt the warm blood- her blood- touch her bare flesh, and she jumped up, another scream escaping her lips.

The small basin had overflowed with her blood. Her head swam and her body erupted in intense pain.

Oomaeda flung open the curtain and yelled in horror.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" he shouted as he pointed fearfully at her. "You- You're leaking blood everywhere!" Mikoto spun to stare into the bronze mirror.

Scarlet was gushing out of her nose, her eyes, her ears, her mouth. The bleeding from the bottom half of her body had not stopped either, her skin paper white. As the terrified Oomaeda yelled and ran out the door, Mikoto collapsed to the floor, bathed in crimson. She was vaguely conscious of her maids running to help her.

Just before darkness engulfed her, Mikoto knew the truth.

Someone had realized she was a spy.

Outside the window, a man in black listened carefully and quietly darted away, the silver strands of his hair shining in the moonlight.

* * *

Rukia stirred in her sleep and blearily opened her eyes. Was she still dreaming or were people screaming outside?

What time was it? It couldn't be dawn yet. She sat up slowly in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Just then, she heard someone banging on her room door.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Yumi cried. "Are you alright?"

Rukia groggily got up from her warm bed and hurried to the door, almost tripping over the rug as she did so. She opened the door and came face to face with her maid.

"Oh, Rukia," Yumi heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"What? Did something happen?" Rukia asked and she gazed out behind Yumi at the many people rushing about. "Why are so many people awake at this hour?"

"Oh, Rukia," Yumi put her hands together worriedly. "Mikoto-sama is dead! Someone has killed her in the most gruesome way possible!"

"_What?_" Was not Mikoto the consort whom she had helped the other day? Why would anyone want to kill her? Then Rukia remembered.

Mikoto was a spy for the Quincies. Someone had found her out and silenced her. Rukia felt a chill run down her spine.

"Y—Yumi..." Rukia knew this was not a good idea, but she needed to know regardless of what it would do to her brain that night. "Could you bring me... to see Mikoto?"

"What?" Yumi's green eyes widened in shock. "No, no, Rukia, you mustn't! I heard that her body is in a terrible state.-"

"Please, Yumi?" Rukia earnestly looked at her maid. "She was my friend. I think I should at least see her before her funeral."

And it was true. Other than wanting to know the type of person she was dealing with, namely the type of person who was weeding out traitors, Rukia wanted to see Mikoto as a friend. When everyone had envied her, bullied her, Mikoto had stood by her side. She was the first, and only, consort who had been kind to her. Rukia wanted to repay that kindness, even if Mikoto had already left the world.

"V—Very well, Rukia. But please, prepare yourself." Yumi held out her lantern to guide the way and Rukia followed behind her.

As they neared Mikoto's apartments, Rukia could smell that familiar, coppery scent she was well acquainted with.

Blood.

Judging from the stench emanating from the consort's quarters, there was tons of it. It was not possible for the smell of blood to be so strong if Mikoto had merely been slit across the neck. Rukia wondered how she had died.

There were many people hurrying in and out of Mikoto's chambers, many of which were men. She noticed the Eunuch Yumichika standing to one side, a horrified look upon his face, his wide sleeves held over his nostrils in an attempt to block out the disgusting smells.

"Rukia?" Yumi was incredibly nervous. "Do you... Do you want to go inside?"

"Yeah." Rukia pitied her poor maid, who had probably never been exposed to killings. Unfortunately, she herself had. Death was anything but new to her.

"You know what, Yumi?"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"You can stay out here if you're uncomfortable." Rukia smiled consolingly. "I'll go in by myself."

"Oh, but Rukia! I can't, I'm your maid-"

"I'm giving you permission to do so, so it's fine. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Rukia smiled again and patted Yumi's hands. Her maid nodded finally, obviously happy to be spared from seeing Mikoto. With that Rukia, climbed the four steps to Mikoto's rooms.

"Hey!" A tall man in front of her barred her way. "You can't go in there."

Rukia stopped. "I have to go inside. Mikoto was my friend. I want to pay my last respects to her."

"You can do that at the funeral," the man said. Rukia saw that he had three vertical scars running down one side of his face. "I have an investigation I need to finish. I don't have time to deal with hysterics-"

"I promise you that I won't scream or throw up or disturb any of the evidence," Rukia looked up at him determinedly. "I'm not that kind of person, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Still, I can't risk it. Sorry, but you'll be staying out here." The man turned and called back into the room, his hand resting on the door frame. "Did you guys find anything yet?

Rukia sighed. "Well, then, sir, don't blame me-" She sprang up lightly, leaping onto the man's outstretched arm. As he yelled in protest, she landed on the floor.

"Sorry, but I'll be going inside," she called over her shoulder as he stared at her, dumbstruck. She hurried into the room, searching for Mikoto.

To the left was a large group of huddled men. _That must be where she is_. Rukia walked over and attempted to peer over their shoulders. She began jumping, yet she still was unable to see anything. As a last resort, Rukia pushed herself into the crowd, inciting several displeased oaths as she did so, and stared at the scene before her.

Everything in the small room was splattered with copious amounts of blood. A basin sat in the middle of the room, it too filled to the brim with the crimson substance. Mikoto herself was barely clothed, wearing only a thin, silk dressing robe. From what Rukia saw, it appeared she had bled to death from her every bodily orifice. She began to feel sick and lightheaded.

The person who killed her was cruel, incredibly cruel. Rukia herself had never used a poison like that, though she was aware that it existed. She was an assassin, but she had never, ever seen so much blood in her entire life.

_So this is the type of person... who's looking for traitors._

A merciless man.

All of a sudden, Rukia wanted to vomit. Yet, she braced herself and rushed out of Mikoto's room, barely listening to the crowd of men yelling at her. She found herself back outside, the cool breeze blowing over her. She stumbled over to a large, empty pot and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

Calls of concerns surrounded her and she looked up. Yumi and the investigator she had jumped on were staring worriedly at her. Rukia managed a wobbly smile and straightened herself.

"Oh, Rukia, thank goodness you're alright!" Yumi exclaimed, relieved. Behind her maid, the investigator mumbled something about her saying she would not throw up.

"Sorry," Rukia apologized bashfully. "I didn't think that would happen. I'm usually not too squeamish when it comes to blood or other things."

"It's alright," the investigator said. "You actually did pretty well compared to other women I've seen. So thanks for not ruining the evidence." Rukia was not sure whether he was being sarcastic or genuine.

"What's your name?" she asked the man.

"Hisagi Shuuhei. I'm the magistrate who's in charge of this investigation. It's my first time undertaking a case like this, so I thought I'd drop by here to have a look at the scene myself." He seemed proud that he considered doing that. Rukia knew most officials would not bother to look at the crime scene themselves.

"What's your name?" he asked in return.

"Rukia."

"Oh, nice name." Hisagi motioned to an underling, who immediately came over with a tray of paper and a brush. He picked up the brush and dipped it into ink.

"So, Rukia, you said Mikoto-san was your friend?" he asked, his brush poised above the paper. "For how long?"

"About a few days after I entered as a consort." Rukia did not know how long Hisagi was planning to keep her here.

"And when was that?" Hisagi asked, jotting down some more notes.

"I can't exactly remember. Maybe... about a month ago? I'm not exactly sure."

"That's not a problem. I can check to see." Hisagi stopped writing a for a moment. "Do you know if Mikoto-san had any enemies who wanted to see her dead?"

Rukia knew that there would certainly be a lot of people who would want her dead if they knew she was a spy. But instead, she said, "Well, she wasn't very popular with the other consorts here. But I don't know if they actually wanted her to die."

"Oh, really?" Hisagi busily wrote what she said onto the paper. "Any strange behavior from her you noticed recently?"

"To be honest, I haven't seen her for a while, so I cannot properly answer your question." Hisagi nodded at her answer. At that moment, one of his detectives ran up to them.

"Hisagi-sama!" the detective said excitedly. "We found what killed her!" He stretched out his hand. Nestled in his glove was a pair of blood-spattered pearl earrings. Hisagi put on a pair of gloves and turned over the earrings.

"They're laced with poison," the detective offered helpfully. "We had them tested."

"Did you ask her maids if these were hers or a gift?" Hisagi asked, his attention momentarily diverted from Rukia and Yumi.

"Her maids said that they never saw those earrings before, but Lieutenant Oomaeda Marechiyo has been visiting her for some time. They believe that they were in an affair. It's possible that it was his gift."

"Oh, I see." Hisagi finished writing and dropped the pearl earrings back into his detective's hand. "Make sure that this is kept safely. We'll need it to find her killer."

"Hai, Hisagi-sama."

Hisagi turned to Rukia and Yumi. "Thanks for your information," he said. "I'll see if I can use it." With that, he left, walking back into Mikoto's rooms.

"Rukia? Would you like to return to your rooms?" Yumi asked as they left Mikoto's quarters.

"Yeah..." Yet, Rukia knew that sleep was hopeless after what she had seen. She would be lying awake in her bed, seeing Mikoto's bloody body lying sprawled in her own blood over and over again.

And remember the sort of person she was dealing with.

A person who might be after her, ready to kill her in the same way.

"Rukia? Was Mikoto-sama hurt really badly?" Yumi ventured to ask.

"Yeah. She was." But Rukia did not think "hurt really badly" was a sufficient adjective to describe the state of Mikoto's corpse.

Mikoto had been savagely, brutally killed. Rukia did not think anything Mikoto had done deserved her such a death.

"Yumi, you can go to sleep. You don't need to follow me into my rooms," Rukia said to her maid.

"Are you certain, Rukia?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, I will see you in the morning." Yumi turned and left for the servants' quarters.

Rukia silently opened her door and walked over to her bed. She plopped down upon it and curled up under her blankets.

She was so scared. Really, really scared. She clutched her pillow tighter to her.

Did the killer know who she was? What if the person who murdered Mikoto decided to go after her, too? She would never be able to save Ukitake or Renji. She wouldn't see her friends again.

She wouldn't see _Byakuya_ again.

Guilt washed over Rukia, nearly overshadowing the fear that had arrested her heart. She did not want to carry out Aizen's mission, now all the more. She would hurt all her friends if they knew what she was up to. In fact, she probably would hurt Byakuya the most.

For a minute, Rukia was tempted to run to Byakuya and throw herself in his arms, to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him that Aizen had captured her father and Renji, that he was in an alliance with the Quincies, not Seireitei.

Most of all, she wanted to tell him that she had entered the palace to assassinate Duke Ginrei's grandson because she was forced to.

Yet, she knew she could not.

Now that she knew Aizen had spies littered all over court, it would just be an amount of time before one of them told Aizen that she betrayed him. She knew that the evil man would keep good on his word to kill her friends and family if she told. She could not do that to any of them.

So she would remain silent until the end.

Rukia rose from her bed and reached for the sword Byakuya had given her. She lay down on her bed, leaving the white sword beside her. It would serve as a protection, just in case someone intended for her not to survive the night.

It would also serve as a substitute for a certain man's company to while away the fearful night.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes just before her face slammed into the table in front of her. She jolted up, startled out of her grogginess, and anxiously looked about. She prayed Byakuya hadn't arrived to see her sleeping. Thankfully, he was not there yet.

She sighed and settled further into her cushion. As she expected, she had not slept for the entire night, for dreams of Mikoto's and her own blood-covered faces had relentlessly flooded her distraught mind. Such thoughts still threatened to overtake her mind.

_Where is he?_ Today, Rukia really wanted Byakuya to come and sit with her. Although she had promised herself to not become too deeply entangled with him, she desperately needed his presence. Though they did not converse very much during their times together (Rukia found that Byakuya was a rather taciturn person), she loved their meetings nevertheless.

She loved his strong presence, how he made her feel safe. She shouldn't be feeling that way, but she could not help herself. She realized that she had always anticipated her meetings with Byakuya. She looked behind her again, checking to see if her was climbing up the steps. No Byakuya.

Rukia frowned. Had something happened to him? He hadn't informed her if he was not coming. She knew she shouldn't be worried about him. She probably should be more concerned about herself than about him. _He_ was neither going to assassinate Duke Ginrei's grandson nor be assassinated himself. She shouldn't be worried about his well being.

Rukia looked behind her shoulder again, yet he still had not arrived. She knew she was being silly, but then again, who could blame her? She had just seen Mikoto's mangled body the previous night. Of course she would be afraid for him, even if she need not be. She could not bear to lose Byakuya.

Rukia curled her knees up to her chin. Merely thinking about _that man_ dying caused her to shudder. It made her horribly uncomfortable and sad. Obviously, she had already made the mistake of allowing Byakuya to hook her around his finger.

She did not know for certain whether he was truly a player, but that no longer seemed to matter anymore. She was going to do everything she could to keep him safe, even if the State of Seireitei fell into ruin.

All because _that man_ could not die. He was far too important to die. Rukia would never allow him to be killed; she would use her last breath to ensure that that never happened.

* * *

Byakuya climbed up the stone steps to the pavilion, his zither tucked under his arm.

He was looking forward to seeing Rukia all the more today, as he had presently completed a large pile of paperwork. Perhaps he would be able to listen to her play the zither, too. That would be an added bonus.

He saw Rukia huddled up on her cushion, her chin resting on her knees. Warmth shot through his entire body seeing her that way and he wondered why. Byakuya was puzzled.

Whenever he was with Rukia, he noticed that that familiar warmth would often seep through his entire being, curling around his cold heart. It was most unusual, something he had never experienced before.

But it felt... _nice_. Very nice.

Byakuya did not know anyone who had that affect upon him, who had the ability to warm his heart. When he was a child, he was constantly being reared to take his position as the next Duke. When he became an adult, his life revolved around work, war, and more work. However, it did not matter whether he was a child or an adult: he could not afford to make errors. He had to be precise, ruthless even, to ensure that everything played out properly and safely.

And so his heart had frozen over at a young age, especially after the deaths of both his parents. He did not feel very much for anyone, his grandfather being the only possible exception.

But then, Rukia tumbled into his austere existence in a flurry of black. It was then that everything began to change, that he began to change. Byakuya was finally able to feel warmth flood his being, something that he liked very much. He hoped that Rukia would always be there to help him feel this way.

Byakuya approached the girl had sat down beside her. Instantly, her eyes snapped up to see him. He observed Rukia with his half-lidded gaze, taking note that she was unable to form any coherent words. Was something wrong? She usually was not so jittery, unless he was applying certain tactics to her, which he was not. What was the matter? He shifted his gaze to his instrument, laying it flat on the table.

"Byakuya..." she said, her gaze not leaving his face. "Are you... How was your day today?"

Rukia had never asked him that before. Something was bothering her. Byakuya tested his zither's strings, making sure that they were taut. "It was busy," he replied, plucking a note.

"O—Oh... that's good." She rested her chin on her knees again, her large violet eyes looking over the lake below them. She remained quiet.

Byakuya was certain that something was bothering her. He was about to ask, but stopped himself. Should he question her about what was worrying her? Did he have a right to do that? They hadn't known each other for a terribly long time, would she feel uncomfortable speaking about such things with him? Byakuya did not know. He had no experience in such matters.

He chose to remain silent and began to play a piece. As he played, Byakuya slipped a peek at Rukia. She appeared to be more relaxed, the lashes framing her beautiful eyes lowering a little in contentment.

"I like this piece," she said. "It sounds really nice." He was rather satisfied that she felt that way and that warm sensation spread through him again. Yet, he chose not to reply, continuing to play.

"I understand that you play the zither," Byakuya said conversationally and Rukia nodded.

"I do, but I'm not very good," she admitted. "No where close to you." Byakuya stopped playing and slid the instrument toward her. Her eyes widened, her pink lips parting slightly in surprise. His eyes dropped discreetly to admire them. He felt the urge to run his thumb over them.

"You- You want me to play? Using your instrument?" Rukia stared at him in utter shock. "But... what if I break it? It's very expensive, isn't it?"

"I do not believe you are such an unskilled player," Byakuya answered. "You may play it."

"Oh... okay." Rukia hesitantly ran her small hand over the silk strings, then she looked back up at him. "Is there any particular piece you'd like me to play?"

"You may choose any piece, it is irrelevant to me." Rukia nodded at his answer and began to play.

Her playing was not all bad. Byakuya liked the way she plucked the notes, not too forceful, but not weak-willed either. But of course, there were areas where she could improve. Rukia finished the piece and turned to him expectantly.

"How was it?" she asked. "Did it sound okay?" Byakuya afforded her a slight nod.

"Yet..." He moved the zither closer to him. "This section of the piece must be played lightly, delicately." He demonstrated and Rukia watched in awe.

_What am I doing?_ Byakuya never offered to teach anyone how to do something; it was below his stature. It was not as if Rukia did not know how to play the zither. Why was he bothering to help her? There was really no benefit to be gained for him.

He completed the section and shifted the zither to Rukia once more. He observed the manner in which her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as she plucked at the strings, the way she chewed her lip in determination.

She was... _adorable_.

"No," Byakuya said when she plucked the notes to hard. He shifted his body to sit directly behind her. Rukia stiffened and he heard her soft gasp. Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, he guided her hand with his.

"Watch closely," he instructed as he gently helped her pluck the strings. She successfully played the section, her fingers moving beneath his. Somehow, that sent another flash of warmth through his body.

"Errrr... that's it," Rukia mumbled hastily and she stopped playing, her body rigid. Byakuya was pleased that he was able to incite such a reaction from her. So he remained where he was, her head almost brushing his chest.

"Play again."

"Wh—What? No... I—I can't." Byakuya saw that Rukia's face had become, very, very red as she spoke. "I just played."

"I would like to hear your improvement." When she shook her head, he added, "I understand that mastering the zither is an accomplishment for young ladies. If you do not play, I will assume that you have not improved." Byakuya mentally smirked when she appeared at a lost, but he was careful to make certain that no expression showed upon his face.

"Well, then..." Rukia said. "You will have to move a little. I can't play properly if you will be sitting like this. It's really distracting-"

"How so?" Byakuya asked, carefully keeping his amusement hidden. He wanted to hear her answer.

The deep blush on Rukia's cheeks spread down the white column of her neck. "I—I... Because it's not right!" she concluded shakily. He found that his gaze was causing her to become nervous, her flush reddening.

"Why is it not right..." Byakuya asked softly, keeping his eyes on her face. "... when you are mine?"

He could have laughed at Rukia's expression, yet he maintained his perfectly composed expression. "I am not yours!" she said exasperatedly. "Why do you keep saying that? You'll get into trouble if you keep speaking that way to me!"

"Really?" She was so cute with her needless concern.

Rukia nodded vehemently. "Yes! Duke Ginrei's grandson will be upset that a playboy like you is after his consort!"

"I am not a rogue." Byakuya was somewhat irked by her statement. Was Rukia really unable to tell that he was not the type of person who flirted around? He might be many things, but he certainly was not a player. The entire court would have laughed if they had only heard what Rukia had called him.

"Well, you act like one when you're around me," she replied. She also seemed to notice his change in attitude.

"On the contrary, I have never before expressed interest in such matters. However..." Byakuya stared back at her, his slate eyes half-lidded. "... you have helped arouse my interest."

Rukia gulped and quickly looked back at the zither. "But I can't be with you," she said quietly. "And you can't be with me. It's impossible for us to be together." He detected a heavy tinge of sadness in her voice. Was that why she appeared bothered today?

"It is possible," Byakuya said. "I will not allow anyone else to have you."

"Byakua, you don't understand!" Rukia suddenly cried. He was taken aback by the hopelessness in her tone. "We _cannot_ be together, no matter what! You... You won't feel the way you do if you truly know me..."

"I do know you," he said, interlinking his fingers with hers. How could he not? He knew more about her than about any other woman he had ever met. He knew how caring she was, despite being poor. Why did Rukia still think that he did not understand her?

"No, you don't." Rukia pulled her hand out of Byakuya's grasp. "I assure you, if you did, you would not want anything to do with me."

"Is this what has been troubling you today?" Byakuya asked. He was worried, though he carefully hid it.

Rukia stared at her hands in her lap. "It's... Consort Mikoto... was murdered last night," she mumbled.

_Mikoto_. Yes, Byakuya had heard about the woman being killed the night before. She had died because her earrings were laced with poison apparently.

"Hisagi-san... is accusing Liutenant Oomaeda of killing her." Rukia shook her head fervently. Her large, violet eyes met his. "But, Byakuya, it isn't true! I know it isn't!"

"What evidence do you have?" he asked calmly. Why was Rukia so adamant about Oomaeda's innocence? How would she know if he was not a traitor?

"Oomaeda ran away from the scene, you see, but that doesn't mean he was guilty. Mikoto told me she had been having an affair with him for some time. I don't believe that he killed her. I don't!"

"Oomaeda Marechiyo does not have the courage to kill so blatantly," Byakuya said, the situation becoming clearer in his mind. "I do not believe that he murdered the woman. Do you know the man?"

Rukia appeared taken aback by his pointed question. "I—I... No."

"Then why are you convinced that he did not commit the deed?" He watched placidly as the girl stared at him blankly in shock.

Rukia was hiding some information from him. He knew it and that very fact caused a pang of hurt to shoot through his heart. What else was she concealing from him? Did she not trust him enough?

She abruptly hung her head, her hands clutched in her lap. "Mikoto..." she said softly.

"... was a spy for the Quincies."

Byakuya stared at her calmly, not a flicker of emotion passing across his features. He had figured out that much already by this point. The consort's untimely, violent death, the unlikely suspect, Gin's recent visit... it all pointed to Mikoto being either a spy or an assassin sent by Aizen or Juha Bach. Oomaeda was merely being used as a scapegoat. By saying that Oomaeda killed Mikoto because she realized he was a spy served many purposes, one of which was concealing the fact that one of Kuchiki Byakuya's consorts was a traitor. It would not look good if such news leaked out.

But why hadn't Rukia spoken up about this sooner? What if Mikoto had spilled vital secrets to the other two States? What would have happened if General Opie got his hands on the strategy for the upcoming battle? What would have happened then?

"How long have you known about _this_?"

"I—I'm not sure. Maybe three days? Four days?" She gazed back down at her hands. "I'm sorry... I didn't know what to do."

"How did you realize Mikoto was spying for the Quincies?" Why had Rukia not told him about this? This was important, terribly important.

"I... She told me. We were friends. She said that I could not tell anyone. I was afraid of what she would do to my friends, especially to you, if she knew I had told on her." Rukia detached herself from him and bowed.

"B—Byakuya... please forgive me. I did not know what to do. I wanted to tell, but I didn't want to risk your safety. I-"

"Enough. Do not apologize." Rukia's head snapped up to meet his eyes. He saw true fear and sorrow written there, shadowing her normal violet eyes.

"I comprehend your motives for not reporting the woman," Byakuya said. "However, from the present onwards you must place the Seireitei's well-being before my own. Understand that if Seireitei falls, there will be no future for its citizens. I am merely one piece in the framework of Seireitei."

"Byakuya, you are more than just a functioning part of Seireitei! You are important to your friends... a—and to me." Rukia gazed back at him in determination. "I will never jeopardize your safety, no matter what." Her eyes dropped to the ground. "I... owe you my everything. I'll never do anything that might hurt you. _Never_."

Something jolted in Byakuya's heart, sending the calm beating of his pulse racing like a mad horse. He could not understand why he was feeling like this; he was not even upset at Rukia anymore. If Rukia had been anyone else, he would have immediately sent them to court for not speaking up sooner.

But Rukia was different.

Her heartfelt words touched him more than anything anyone had said to him. He did not even doubt if she was lying, for he knew that she was being truthful to him.

He should chastise her, tell her that she had her priorities all wrong, stress that _Seireitei_ came first, not _him_. He should make her promise that she would always think of Seireitei's welfare instead of his.

Yet, he could not bring himself to.

Rukia was probably one of the only people at court who valued him for his own worth, not because he would succeed Ginrei as Duke. It was... _refreshing_, something Byakuya desired would always remain that way.

Byakuya shifted his gaze away from those perfect eyes. "I see," he finally said.

"I spoke up today because I'm afraid Oomaeda will be executed for something he didn't do," Rukia went on to say. "I cannot allow that to happen, especially because Mikoto... isn't here anymore." She turned her sweet face up to him.

"Please, Byakuya..." She dropped her head in respect as she knelt. "Please don't let Oomaeda die! He didn't do it."

Byakuya contemplated her for a moment. "I will see to his sentence. However, do not expect that he will escape unscathed. His foolishness must be remedied."

Rukia sighed in relief, her body physically crumpling. "Thank you... Byakuya, a—and I'm still so sorry."

"It is not necessary for you to apologize." Byakuya gently slipped his hand over hers and she fixed her violet-eyed gaze upon him. "However, you must promise not to conceal such vital information." His thumb began slowly massaging the back of her hand.

"Are you..." He contemplated the scarlet flush spreading over Rukia's cheeks as his thumb slid beneath her hand, caressing her palm. "... aware of any other spies?"

"N—No," she replied hastily, her eyes dropping to his thumb's ministrations. "I don't know about other spies."

"Is that so?" He shifted closer to her, bending his head to whisper in her ear. "You are not... _lying_ to me, are you?" Rukia's breath hitched and a small, unseen smirk lifted the corner of his lips.

"I—I'm not!" Rukia turned around and stared defiantly back at him. "I don't know about any other spies!" She tugged at her hand, but Byakuya refused to let go.

"Byakuya... don't do that. I already said that I don't know! You need to let go of my hand." Rukia pulled some more, yet to no avail. She raised her other hand, meaning to pry his hand off, but Byakuya easily caught her fingers.

"Byakuya, please don't do this... it's not right." Rukia struggled, trying to push him away, yet he held fast. Byakuya liked how she did not throw herself at his feet, how she was ready to protest when she felt something was wrong.

"What is so wrong with _this_?" he asked smoothly as she tried to break free of his grasp. Truly, Rukia's will power was admirable. He was very certain that she was attracted to him, but she continued to resist his advances.

_Such a virtuous girl..._

All at once, Rukia's flying elbow knocked his supporting arm's joint. His eyes widened in shock when his arm unexpectedly gave way and his back hit the soft cushion, bringing Rukia down with him. She gave a little squeak of surprise as she fell atop his chest, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Suddenly, they flew open and violet locked with gray.

No matter how he tried, Byakuya found himself unable to break her purple-eyed gaze. She had paralyzed him where he lay, her small body resting on his larger one. He could still feel her hands within his, tiny and delicate.

He had expected Rukia to immediately scramble off him, but she stayed very still, her violet eyes innocently large. Her heart rapidly thumped against his chest, its constant rhythm shaking his very soul.

She was affected by him, just as he was by her.

Byakuya's hand glided itself into Rukia's silky, raven locks, tugging lightly at the soft strands. A loud gasp escaped her lips and she stiffened, her eyes growing even wider, dragging him further into their dark depths. He tenderly pulled her head lower, resting her forehead against his.

"_Rukia_..." Byakuya murmured hoarsely, gazing into her eyes, eyes that were so close to his.

He was utterly spellbound by one woman, so spellbound that he did not even have the capability to realize what he was doing. The anger and suspicion he had harbored earlier toward her dissipated as their breaths intimately mingled together. He no longer knew that he was lying down in an extremely inappropriate position (although there was no one there), a posture that he would never be found in outside of his chambers.

All he was aware of was _Rukia_.

Her mouth was small and pink, slightly parted. Byakuya recalled the velvety texture of those lips when he had mouth-fed her medicine. He wanted to have a better taste. His eyelids grew heavy and he angled his head slightly, moving himself closer to that soft mouth...

His lips brushed over hers.

_What have you done to me..._

_ … Rukia?_

* * *

**Hehheh... cliffie! ;D I am such a cruel person. lol Wonder how Rukia will react in the next chapter? Poor Byakuya, he has reached his limits. So there wasn't much ByaRuki in the last chapter, but there is a lot here! Hope it makes up for last chapter. Also, I wonder if any of you figured out who was the assassin who killed Mikoto? ;] If you haven't, I'm not telling! But Rukia will be dealing with that person if she gets discovered. :[ Not a very good prospect at all actually. In addition, Rukia finds herself in a paradox: she has sworn she would always protect Byakuya, but she doesn't know that he's the Duke's grandson. Oohhh... she's going to have a tough time when she finds out. I am glad you all did not mind the war conference scene in the last chapter: I always like to show characters' smarts, since I think that that's very important. _  
_**

**Drop me lots of reviews please! :] I really want to know what you think, especially since I wasn't planning to update this story today. Yet, I did... all for your sakes. ;] So tell me what you think! I look forward to your opinions. BaiBai! :]**


	7. Bad Day

**A.N.: Hello, there!Here is Chapter 7. Sorry for the wait, but I've been rather busy. Thank you for reviewing (FukaynaFemi, Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, MitsurugiChire, Violet, Yuki-onna 0, ra7matigorti2, DelSan 13, rei, DRUON, and Guest), viewing, favoriting, and following. Hope this long chappie makes up for having you all wait. :]**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Violence (mild, I think)**

**Disclaimers: Bleach characters belong to Kubo Tite, but I own everything else in this fic (plot, universe, etc).**

* * *

Rukia stared horrified at the huge _mess_ she created. Her hand unconsciously covered her mouth, her eyes large.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

Byakuya sat stunned, the usual cold mask wiped off his face, slate eyes wide. One hand was held to his reddened cheek where five fingers had unexpectedly impacted the smooth skin.

"B—Byakuya... I—I'm so sorry!" Rukia hastily knocked her head to the floor in a bow. "I overreacted... I really didn't intend to do that!" Byakuya continued to stare at her in silent surprise.

She had slapped him across the face. Hard.

True, he had stolen a kiss from her, but that certainly did not call for a slap. Pushing herself away from him with a good admonishment was sufficient enough; she did not need to _slap_ him. Rukia's face reddened in shame and embarrassment. She really should not have done that... especially when she herself had been thinking about the texture of his fine lips, too.

She was a complete hypocrite.

"I—I'm so sorry, B—Byakuya!" She scrambled to her feet, her face burning. "I'm so sorry!" Not knowing what else to do, Rukia turned and ran away from Byakuya, not hearing him call her name.

As she blindly charged out of the pavilion, she crashed face-first into something hard and she glanced up. It was Ichigo.

"Hey, Rukia! You don't need to run like that!" Ichigo yelled as she heedlessly pushed him to the side and rushed down the flight of stone steps.

But she paid no attention at all.

* * *

Byakuya had never been so shocked or humiliated in his entire life.

He had never lost so much control over himself before. Generally, he could keep force his emotions into submission, even while feeling desperate sadness or anger. Not this time, unfortunately. Having Rukia laying on top off _awoke_ something, something which he did not have the power to control. Then, he felt that if he did not kissed her, he would go mad.

And so he did, and was justifiably awarded a tight slap across his face.

Byakuya sighed inaudibly and stabbed his fingers through his hair. He should have expected that; a girl like Rukia would never appreciate a man abruptly kissing her like that. Who knew, she probably had not even wanted him to kiss her.

He had scared her badly by that one rash move.

And besides, there was the possibility that that Kurosaki Ichigo saw _everything_, including the slap. Byakuya scowled. The brat even had the audacity to flash him a satisfied smirk just before he chased after Rukia.

Byakuya considered running after Rukia and snatching her away from the brat, yet decided otherwise. Rukia undoubtedly would not want to see him at the moment; she had even run away from him. He did not even have the time to return her dagger to her.

And now, Byakuya was left alone by himself. Again.

But this time, it was wholly his fault.

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia, wait up!"

"Ichigo, I don't want to talk to you right now!" Rukia shouted back at him as she ran. She knew she was being incredibly unlady-like, but she did not care. There were far too many thoughts and feelings gushing through her mind, other than the awful fact that she had slapped Byakuya. She placed a hand on her mouth.

Byakuya had quite literally stolen her first kiss.

Rukia had never been kissed in that fashion before. Of course, Ukitake had showered her with kisses when she was a little girl. Then there was that one time when Renji tried to give her a peck on the cheek but failed, as she had punched him in the arm.

But this was very, very different. It was... special.

She could almost still feel Byakuya's elegant, warm lips brushing over hers in a soft caress. Her face reddened more at the memory and ran on.

He had come close to kissing her when he had to mouth-feed her medicine, but this was a real, actual kiss. The worst thing was, she _wanted_ him to kiss her again, despite all the problems that that would cause. Byakuya had so easily made her addicted to him with only one quick brush of the lips.

_Oh, Rukia, what is _wrong_ with you?_

"Rukia! I just want to ask you if you're okay! Calm down!" Ichigo sped up and latched onto her hand, pulling her to a stop. She shrugged him off, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Ichigo, I'm fine," she mumbled. "Could you let me go now?"

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." Ichigo peered at her face. "You still mad at Byakuya?"

"WHAT? You-You _saw_?" Ichigo nodded his answer. "_Everything_?" Another nod.

"Oh no..." Rukia sank to the floor, her back against a tree. What had she done? She had humiliated Byakuya in front of Ichigo. This was the worst; she could never look that man in the face again.

"So are you still mad at him?" Ichigo plopped himself down beside her and laughed. "Byakuya should have thought about what happened if he did _that_. But I never thought that the stick in the mud even knew how to kiss-"

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Rukia burst out, then stared back at her hands in her lap, her face crimson. "I... I'm not mad at Byakuya. I was surprised and overreacted. I shouldn't have hit him."

Ichigo studied her, then slumped back against the tree. "Really? I think he deserved it. Byakuya needs to get slapped sometimes. Hell, I often want to punch him myself... the bastard-"

"Do NOT call Byakuya a bastard!" Rukia punched Ichigo in the stomach and he yelped in pain.

"You're so ill-tempered today..." he grumbled angrily. "I didn't think Byakuya had that much effect on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "All I'm saying is that you're pretty close to him. I never would have thought that something like that would happen."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because of the way Byakuya is. He's a cold person and he doesn't care about love and all that."

"He doesn't? Why?" Rukia shifted to face Ichigo. So Byakuya _was_ telling the truth when he said he wasn't a player.

"Because he's a cold, stiff person, like I said. That's why." Ichigo shook his head. "You know, he can have any woman he wants, any friend he wants, but all he cares about is paperwork. Paperwork and meetings. That's his entire life summed up in a nutshell."

Paperwork and meetings? Was that what Byakuya liked to do? But he never was cold or stiff to her. Well, he _was_ quite stiff, if she were honest with herself. _Unless..._ Rukia did not even want to think about that possibility. There was no point anyway; she could never be with him.

"I don't think Byakuya is a cold person," she said. "He's actually really nice once you get to know him."

"_Get to know him_?" Ichigo scoffed loudly and Rukia glared at him. "Rukia, I've known him for _years_." He muttered, "The man's just decided to show the sweetest side of himself, hasn't he?"

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing." They sat under the tree, wallowing in their thoughts.

Ichigo had known Byakuya for a long time. Rukia always curious to get to know Byakuya better, but was afraid to ask. He did not seem like the type who liked to talk a lot about himself.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Rukia?"

She paused, her hands twisting in her lap. "If you've known Byakuya for a long time... do you know what he's like? I mean, like when he was younger?"

Ichigo sighed irritably. "I told you, he's like a hollow shell of a man now. As for when he was younger, I don't know. I haven't known him for quite that long. But trust me, there's one thing I know for certain: he was, and still is, a spoiled, pampered person." Then he frowned.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? You two are friends and all, right? I'm sure he'd gladly offer you the information." Ichigo rolled onto his side, his back facing her, and began plucking blades of grass.

Rukia smiled. Ichigo could be cute if he wanted to be, but why he was currently upset was a mystery to her. Did he have a feud with Byakuya? He had said before that he didn't mind Byakuya, so why was he acting like this now?

"Hey, Ichigo." She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him. He grunted. "Are you okay? You're suddenly acting weird."

"I'm fine." He remained in the same position.

"You were being honest with me when you said you didn't mind Byakuya? I'm just wondering... you've been grouchy since we started talking... about him."

Ichigo sighed and sat up, fixing his amber eyes on her face. "I don't mind him and I'm truly not lying. It's just..." He ruffled his hair in frustration and gazed back at her.

"It's just... I _feel_ like I want to hate him, especially with how things are going now. Do you know what I mean, Rukia?"

Rukia did _not_ know what he meant and she looked at him, puzzled. "So you hate him?" she asked.

"No, no, no. I don't hate him, but I really want to hate him right now." Seeing her confused expression, Ichigo shook his head. "It's okay. Never mind."

"Oh, alright." Then Rukia had an idea.

"Ichigo, why don't we meet up with Orihime? She always likes to come over to my place. Maybe we can all come here and sit together."

"Yeah, maybe."

Rukia stood up. "Okay, then! I'll fetch her from my rooms and bring her here. You can stay here if you want." She started walking, but Ichigo also rose from his seat.

"I think I'll come along with you," he said, smiling. "Then we can all walk back here together."

"Sure!" Rukia was tempted to ask Ichigo to wait while she ran to call Byakuya, but stopped herself. It would not be a good idea to see him now: she was far too embarrassed to face him after what she did. Besides, she needed some time away from that handsome man to sort out her feelings into their appropriate places.

"On the way, I'll pick up Grimmjow, then we can all meet back at the gardens. If we get there first, we'll wait for you," Ichigo said as he walked along beside her. "Have you met Grimmjow yet? No? Che. You're slow to get around."

A punch. "I am _not_ slow to get around," Rukia retorted. "I'm a consort remember? I don't get to go to many places, unlike you."

"Exactly. That's why I said you're slow to get around." Rukia glared at him, but decided not to kick Ichigo in the knees. She'd save that for later.

* * *

"Oooohhh! You want to go to the gardens today with Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow-kun? Okay!" Orihime said happily. When she linked arms with Rukia and started strolling out the door, she gasped excitedly.

"Oh, I need to get Ulquiorra-kun, too! He should come with us!" Orihime said excitedly. Rukia's heart froze.

Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra couldn't come. Rukia would never be comfortable with him there, not among her friends. He and Aizen were the cause of her misery.

"Why do you want Ulquiorra to come?" Rukia asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Huh? Oh, that's because he doesn't get out often." Orihime placed a finger on her chin, apparently deep in thought. "He's a strange person. I don't think he has friends."

More like an evil person. "Are you friends with him?" Rukia tried to conceal her worry for Orihime. All of a sudden, she wished she was like Byakuya, master of unreadable poker faces.

"I don't know... I guess so. He doesn't know a lot of things, so I help explain the things he doesn't understand to him."

Not know a lot of things? Ulquiorra was tricking Orihime and she didn't even realize it. _Oh, Orihime..._What should she do?

"Orihime."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you should get Ulquiorra."

"Why not?" Orihime stopped walking and looked at Rukia, puzzled.

"Just trust me." It was not the best answer, but it would have to do. Rukia could not explain how dangerous Ulquiorra was without causing Orihime to be suspicious.

"But Ulquiorra-kun _needs_ friends! Don't you think we should let him learn more about dealing with people?" Rukia was surprised that Orihime was defending Ulquiorra; she had not expected that to happen.

"Orihime..." Rukia began. "I know you like him-"

"But I don't like him!" Orihime blushed. "I only like Kurosaki-kun..."

"I meant as a friend. You do like him as a friend, right?" Orihime nodded her response.

Rukia sighed. This was so difficult. "I'm only saying that Ulquiorra is a shady person. I'm just afraid you might get hurt if you become too close to him." _Both physically and mentally_.

"I don't think Ulquiorra-kun will hurt anyone," Orihime persisted. "He's actually really cute and sweet. He just doesn't understand a lot of things... But I promise you will like him if you give him a chance!" She nodded.

"I..." Rukia no longer knew what to say. Ulquiorra had completely won over Orihime. She didn't know what to do anymore to help her friend. Orihime even believed that Ulquiorra wouldn't hurt anyone. _How wrong she is..._

"So please? Can Ulquiorra-kun come today?" Orihime put her hands together, her warm, gray eyes growing bigger as she pleaded.

"Oh, Orihime, Ulquiorra-"

"Are you two gossiping about me?" Rukia spun around and saw the strange green eyes and messy black hair.

"No, Ulquiorra, we weren't," she said firmly. Now that Ulquiorra was here, Rukia couldn't persuade Orihime anymore. Hopefully, Ulquiorra would not want to go to the gardens.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime hurried up to him. "We were just wondering whether you should come to the gardens today."

"Why?" Ulquiorra's face was eerily expressionless, his tone flat and disinterested. He obviously did not care about coming with them to the gardens.

"Because there will be trees and plants and the lake! It's really pretty this time of year."

Ulquiorra made to walk past them. "I see that trash everyday. I don't need to specially go to the gardens."

"They are _not_ trash, Ulquiorra-kun!" Rukia could see Orihime was becoming frustrated with Ulquiorra's horrible attitude. Maybe she would become so fed up with him that he wouldn't have to tag along. "Besides, don't you want to come with us? We're both going to meet Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow-kun there."

"You shouldn't spend time with trash like them. They're nothing, not worth your time." Ulquiorra spoke as if he were stating a fact. Rukia glared angrily at him. How _dare_ he call Ichigo and Grimmjow trash? Disregarding the possible consequences, she opened her mouth, about to berate him...

And saw Orihime slap Ulquiorra across the face.

"Ulquiorra-kun, don't talk that way about my friends," Orihime fumed. "They are _not_ trash and they definitely are not _nothing_." Ulquiorra was silent. Rukia's heart beat faster, afraid of what he would do.

"Maybe you would have more friends if you didn't say everything was trash! You know, if you stop calling yourself a monster, you won't see the whole world as bad!" Orihime said, her gray eyes burning. Rukia never knew that her friend had the capability to be so upset at a person. Ulquiorra seemed to bring out the worst in people.

"Do not call me "Ulquiorra-kun", I am not your friend. I am a monster, regardless of what you want to think. If you had any smarts in you, you would believe what I say and run far away before I decide to hurt you."

"Then stop calling yourself that! I can't just leave a person who thinks that he is a monster. I care about all my friends, you included."

"You should be careful with who you make friends with, woman."

Rukia watched their conversation. She could not really call it an argument, as Ulquiorra was unfazed and Orihime wasn't quite so mad, but it felt as if they were quarreling. Nevertheless, it seemed that Orihime's discussions with Ulquiorra were always rather strange in one way or another.

But Ulquiorra was right, he was a monster and Orihime should not be dealing with him. He could ruin her whole life if he wanted to. _Just as he ruined mine_.

To Rukia's utter amazement, Orihime abruptly grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and quite literally began dragging him along. Rukia followed behind, keeping a careful eye on Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-kun, you're going to come with us to the gardens today and make friends." Unsurprisingly, Ulquiorra shook his hand out of Orihime's grasp.

"I can walk by myself; there's no need to hold your hand," he said.

"But holding hands helps people make friends!" Orihime said, her good mood returning.

"Why?"

Rukia frowned. _Why_? Ulquiorra asked "why" about such a simple thing? Was he purposely acting stupid or something? Who would ask "why" about something like that? It was obvious why that holding hands would bring people closer together. Who _didn't_ know that?

She decided that if Ulquiorra truly wasn't bluffing, there was something seriously wrong with him. But he had to be bluffing; it wasn't possible that a human being could be so out of touch with emotions.

"Because holding hands helps people's hearts get in touch!" Orihime seemed all too happy to explain to him, falling unwittingly into Ulquiorra's trap. Rukia felt terrible about being powerless to awaken her friend.

"You keep speaking about this "heart" as if it were something tangible, but then you say it isn't. How can it exist if I can't see it?"

Rukia did not think that their conversation could become any weirder. It wasn't possible that Ulquiorra didn't understand what "having a heart" meant. It just wasn't.

But she was forced to resign herself to listen to the pair's banter about the heart and feelings as they continued to walk to the gardens.

* * *

"You guys are finally here. What took you so long?" Ichigo began, then stopped when he saw Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, you came, too? I didn't expect that."

"The bastard must have decided that he wanted to be normal suddenly." Grimmjow lazily leaned back against the pillar of the pavilion.

"Grimmjow-kun! Don't say that!" Orihime said indignantly. "That's not very nice!"

"Che, whatever. I was only being honest. Take it or leave it."

Orihime seated herself beside Ichigo. Rukia moved to sit next to her, but Ulquiorra, ignoring her obvious intention, cut in front of her and quietly settled down beside Orihime. Not wanting to sit beside him, Rukia awkwardly shifted to Grimmjow's side.

Grimmjow stared at her strangely. "What's your name?" he asked impertinently.

"Rukia," she answered, not liking the accusing look he was giving her. "I'm a consort to Kuchiki Byakuya, the Duke's grandson."

"_Byakuya_? You poor thing. I actually feel bad for you," Grimmjow said. He turned to Ichigo, who sat next to him. "Did you hear that, Ichigo? She's married to that son of a bitch!" Rukia was amazed at the amount of foul words Grimmjow was unafraid to spew out. Even Renji didn't speak that way.

"Yeah, I know that." Ichigo said, somewhat quietly. "I've known her longer than you have."

"Wait, is the Duke's grandson that bad a person?" Rukia asked. If he was, her eventual job would be easier.

"Too uptight and prissy. I swear, I bet you'd actually find a physical stick shoved up his fu-" Ichigo clamped a hand over Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow, upset that he had been censored, tore Ichigo's hand off his mouth.

"The hell was that about? I was answering the woman's question!"

"Grimmjow, tone down already. There are actual _ladies_ here, if you haven't noticed," Ichigo said and settled back in his seat. "Did you forget or something?" Grimmjow opened his mouth, about to retort, when Rukia spoke again.

"But it isn't because he's _truly_ bad?" she persisted.

"Being the stuck-up bastard Byakuya is _is_ a bad thing. I think I might even leave the country once he takes over from the Duke."

"Oh, Grimmjow-kun," Orihime put in. "Byakuya-sama isn't that bad! Don't exaggerate."

"You only say that because you've been charmed by him!" Grimmjow responded. "It's like there isn't a single woman in the whole of Seireitei that isn't attracted to the bastard! It's as if he's a sexual demon or something, picking up all the girls!"

Orihime shook her head in disagreement. "That's not true! I'm not charmed by Byakuya-sama!"

"You're just jealous that Byakuya has more women who like him than yourself," Ichigo said, his arms crossed.

"That is not true! There are plenty of girls who like me!"

Rukia looked on as the two men bickered noisily. Compared to Grimmjow, Ichigo suddenly seemed like the most refined, self-controlled person she knew, other than Byakuya, of course. Grimmjow was currently saying _very_ foul things, making Orihime cringe and Uquiorra shut his eyes in exasperation. Rukia herself felt her face redden slightly.

"Grimmjow, there are two _women_ here! Be considerate!" Ichigo yelled.

"No, there are three. You forgot to include the faggot Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra-kun is not a faggot!"

"Don't call me a faggot just because I don't do the same things as you like to do, _trash_."

"YOU BASTARD!" Grimmjow shouted and jumped out of his seat. Rukia leaned to the side, giving the man space. It seemed as if he would beat Ulquiorra on the spot if he could.

"Ulquiorra-kun! That wasn't nice! You should tell Grimmjow-kun sorry!" Orihime cried and Ulquiorra merely sipped his tea in response.

Rukia laughed nervously. Was this what they did when they got together? Fight?

"You know, guys, I think I'll be going now," she said. "I... have things to do."

As she was about to retreat, Ichigo hurriedly said, "Rukia, where are you going? Don't you want to stay?"

"No, no, it's alright. I'm just going back to my rooms... I think I'll take a nap."

"Oh, then I'll walk you back," he said and stood up from his seat. Grimmjow stopped squabling with Ulquiorra and turned his attention to Ichigo.

"The hell, Ichigo? Since when do you walk chicks back?" Grimmjow said.

"I always have," Ichigo replied. "You've just been too blind to notice."

"Shut up, man! You _like_ her, don't you!" Grimmjow laughed and Rukia nearly choked. Ichigo? Like her? That couldn't be, could it?

Rukia saw a pained expression cross over Orihime's face. She also noticed that Ulquiorra was frowning, as if not quite understanding what was going on.

"Y—You shut up!" Ichigo spat, his face red.

"Yeah. We're just friends," Rukia said quickly, sticking a fake smile on her face. "N—No worries!" She noticed Orihime visibly relax.

"That's what they always say." Grimmjow settled back into his seat. "And then you know what happens later."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled again.

"Whatever." Grimmjow took a swig from his jug of wine. "But you'd better watch yourself, you wouldn't want Byakua finding out." Ichigo said nothing in reply.

"Rukia, let's go," he said and began walking away. Rukia tailed after him, thinking all the while of Grimmjow's words.

Ichigo didn't really _like_ her, right?

Her life just _had_ to get even more complicated.

* * *

Rukia plopped face down on her bed. She was finally alone after listening to her friends (minus Ulquiorra) quarreling for half an hour. Rolling on her side, she laid her face on her pillow and stared at the white sword lying beside her. She gently traced her fingers along its sheath.

Byakuya.

Rukia did not know if she could ever properly face him again. And yet, she missed him. She had been so flustered earlier that day that she had forgotten to bid him goodbye. She did not know when she'd see him next time; they had not scheduled a date. Her dinner lay untouched on the table, as she was much too conflicted to eat.

She understood that Byakuya had taken some sort of a fancy to her. He had even arrogantly stolen her first kiss; her face flushed at the memory. But Ichigo...?

Why did Grimmjow say that Ichigo liked her? She had said that they were friends, but Ichigo had not said anything other than "shut up". But then, they _were_ friends, weren't they? Rukia did not think that they were anything more than friends and hopefully they never would be. She couldn't allow Ichigo to like her, too; struggling with Byakuya was already enough of a problem.

The truth was she could never be together with anyone from court. She was a traitor and traitor she would remain. It was best that she always kept that in mind.

"Yumi?" Rukia asked when her maid came through the door. "Could you prepare a bath for me? I really need one."

"Of course, Rukia, but will you eat your dinner? The food is very delicious."

"I don't feel like it. Why don't you eat it yourself? I promise I haven't touched it." Rukia smiled.

"Oh, but I couldn't! It's for you."

"I insist. Since I'm not going to have it, it'll be a waste. Besides, you should try it too, if it tastes that good."

"O—Oh... thank you, Rukia. I will have your bath ready in a few minutes." Yumi placed the dishes into a box and brought it out with her. Rukia watched her leave.

When she was a little girl, Rukia had always thought that she would get married like other girls, but as she grew older, she realized that she was completely different than them. No man would ever want her if they were aware of her occupation; they would be afraid that she could kill them in their sleep. So she had gradually given up wondering what it would be like to love someone.

That is, until Byakuya saved her that one night.

After he had come into her life, Rukia found herself curious again about loving and being loved. She wanted to know what it would feel like if someone like Byakuya married her. Someone exactly like him, actually. What would it be like to be loved by such an honorable man? Rukia stroked her sword, deep in thought, as she watched several maids prepare her bath.

_That would be the best thing that could happen... the best, most impossible thing._

Thanks to Byakuya, she could not give up that hope for a happy life. This was really the worst time to feel that way: she might not even survive after carrying out Aizen's plan. She might not even be able to set Ukitake and Renji free. That was the painful possibility she had to be aware of.

"Rukia, your bath is ready. Today, there are sakura petals scattered in your water. It smells very sweet!"

Rukia smiled. "Thanks, Yumi. I really appreciate it."

"It is an honor to serve a lady like you, Rukia." Yumi curtsied, prepared to leave, but Rukia stopped her.

"Yumi, could you make sure no one disturbs me tonight? You can bring out the tub tomorrow morning. I... I'd like some time by myself."

"Certainly, Rukia." With that, Yumi left, closing the doors behind her.

Rukia placed the sword back on her bed and approached the large tub, dipping her hand into the steaming water. Yumi was right, the water smelled refreshingly sweet, like the cherry petals that floated on its surface.

Like _Byakuya_.

Her face burned scarlet and she quickly withdrew her hand out of the tub. Of all flowers Yumi decided to pick, she just had to pick the one which smelled the most like Byakuya. How on earth could she bathe now? She couldn't bathe in water that smelled like him, especially since she was going to be naked in there...

Rukia thought her head would explode from the heat gushing to her face.

_Just remember that sakura is the national flower, not Byakuya. Sakura is the national flower... sakura is the national flower... sakura is the national flower... _

Repeating those words in her mind, Rukia disrobed and stepped into the hot water. It felt so good, she even let out a happy sigh. She slid down further until the water came up to her shoulders. Rukia decided that she was going to allow the warm water wash away her troubles for an hour or more, then go to sleep afterward.

It had been a rather tiring day after all.

* * *

The streets were dark and silent, the occasional lantern burning dimly outside its shop.

Byakuya pulled his wide hat low over his face, obscuring the glint of his golden mask, as he crept stealthily, yet swiftly through the shadows. His horse was tethered some ways away, as it was too noticeable and inconvenient for Byakuya to ride in the alleyways. A man unexpectedly dashed past him, disrupting the quietude.

He had been informed of many homeless individuals living together in one part of the city. He decided that it was best that he himself looked into this matter to judge its severity; if there were too many people starving, he would have to assign someone to hand out food to them.

Byakuya had to be very careful. While out by himself in the night, it was extremely easy for an assassin to attempt an attack. He had to be aware of every movement around him, while making certain no one was following him.

This was precisely the reason why Ginrei would never approve of his rounds. It was far too dangerous for the heir of Seireitei to be lurking around at night, surveying the city. But Byakuya didn't mind. It was worth undergoing the dangers to have a firsthand experience of the capital's state. He would be taking over from Ginrei one day.

He heard muffled sounds of groaning as he walked into the shadows of the dark alleyway. Hiding himself in the shadows, Byakuya padded softly, following the sounds he heard.

This was probably the worst area of the capital. Litter was strewn all over the ground, the smell of decaying trash permeated the air. He thought that he would vomit from the unpleasant smells and filth. Never in his life had Byakuya been exposed to such poverty. He almost wished that he had asked Ichigo to come here instead, yet he gathered himself together and strolled on.

He could not trust the brat to help him carry out this survey. Ichigo might be careless and leave out some important information. Or maybe he would get lost along the way. The groaning grew louder and Byakuya curved a corner. He stopped in his tracks.

It seemed as if all the impoverished had gathered together in this alleyway. He had not been aware that the capital had so many poor. Of course, Byakuya knew there would be homeless, but he had not expected this many. The air reeked of unwashed bodies and decay.

He frowned. It almost seemed as if these people were especially herded here out of a passerby's sight. Almost as if... someone did not want them to be found. The capital's financial reports he had gone over did not allow the capital to have so many poor: something was amiss. Byakuya began walking again through the dense crowd, a lone, regal king in a realm of desolation. A drop of rain fell, then another.

Peasants though they were, no one should live in such conditions. These people did not even have a roof over their head.

The people huddled together raised their heads, fascinated by the fineness of his black robes and scrambled closer, each hoping for a piece of the darkly pristine god before them. An emaciated man clutched at his robes. Byakuya halted in his steps, lowering his eyes to behold the poor man.

"Master, save us! Bring us food!" he cried, his bony hands still grabbing at Byakuya's robes. The crowd began clamoring, their shouts echoing the man's words. Byakuya disentangled himself from their reaching hands and walked on, not glancing back behind him.

He would have to distribute food here indeed.

His booted feet splashed into a puddle. How long had this situation been going on? If he hadn't come here himself, all this would never have come to his attention. It was glaringly obvious to Byakuya: someone who was involved in governing the capital city was corrupt. It bothered him greatly; were other cities in Seireitei also like this?

Byakuya heard a rustle of fabric to his side and dodged the dagger aimed at his throat. People began screaming as he unsheathed his sword, parrying another blow from the hooded man's knife.

He wasn't surprised that someone had sent an assassin after him today. He was all by himself, unprotected. "Who hired you?" Byakuya asked. He sidestepped the dancing dagger, aiming a neat slice at the man's neck and was blocked. No answer as metal clashed against metal.

He cast a quick look about him. They couldn't fight here; people would be killed or severely injured by the time they were done. Byakuya deflected the man's blade and leaped up onto one of the buildings' roof. His assailant followed suit.

The tiles, slippery from the rainwater, clattered noisily beneath their feet as they leaped and kicked in a deadly dance. Byakuya ducked quickly as the knife went piercing over his head. He swung out a leg, yet the man jumped up just in time, his leg passing harmlessly beneath. Byakuya rapidly straightened himself, aiming a horizontal slash across the assassin's body.

The man leapt backwards, yet his sword had already cut a wound in the assailant's stomach. Blood began to seep through the brown fabric. All at once, the assassin whipped out a chain from the folds of his robes, shooting it at Byakuya's legs.

He leapt up, narrowly missing the barbed chain, and swung out his blade at the man's head. The assassin, not expecting the move, bent backwards. Byakuya's sword sliced over his head. The assassin straightened himself, prepared for another strike, but abruptly froze in place, the barbed chain still wrapped around his hand.

The tip of Byakuya's straightened, poised hand impacted his chest, just in front of his heart. The assassin coughed, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, and sank to his knees. Byakuya pressed the cold edge of his blade to the man's neck.

"Who hired you?" he coolly asked again.

"Will you spare my life if I tell you?" the assassin raised his face to Byakuya.

A pause. "Perhaps."

A laugh. "Perhaps? That isn't good enough for me-" He stopped talking as the blade cut deeper into his neck.

"Would you prefer me to kill you now?" Byakuya watched the man's eyes widen, then narrow.

"You should pay me for the information I'm going to tell you," the assassin said. "My other clients definitely would have."

"I am not one of your other clients," Byakuya replied. "I would never sink to the level where I would hire a person like you to kill my enemy. Do not insult me by comparing me to those disgraces." The sword sliced a little deeper into the assassin's neck. Blood trickled down, staining the man's robes crimson.

"Alright, alright." The assassin put up his hands. "Juha Bach hired me. Good enough for you? Will you let me go now?"

"No." Byakuya did not remove his blade from the man's neck. "You will follow me."

"Follow you?" the assassin asked. His eyes narrowed. "_As if_."

With surprising speed, he ducked and jumped to the side, Byakuya's blade cleaving into his shoulder. The assassin slashed his dagger at Byakuya's head, but missed. The knife cut into the broad brim of his hat. Seeing his failed attack, he made to get away.

Too late.

The assassin blinked for a moment, staring at Byakuya's blood-soaked blade. His head rolled off his shoulders and down the slippery roof, staining everything scarlet. Byakuya flicked his blade out to the side, cleaning off the unwanted blood. He stared at the headless body lying lifeless in front of him. Sheathing his sword, Byakuya approached the body and pushed it off the roof. He heard the sickening thump as it landed in the empty street. Someone would surely find the body when dawn broke.

Byakuya headed back to his horse and found that it was still tethered to the tree. He mounted it and rode off.

He would have to investigate the poverty issue when he returned to his chambers.

* * *

Rukia happily splashed around in her tub.

After a long, tiring, and horribly embarrassing day, it felt so good to soak in the hot, cherry-scented water. The baths were one thing she did enjoy about being at the palace.

When she was living at her house, Rukia bathed in a small tub outside. It was cramp and she always had to pull the rickety bamboo screen around the tub, in case there were perverts lurking around. Since heating the water just for herself was too troublesome, Rukia generally used cold water to bathe.

However, in the palace, the water was always hot whenever she needed a bath. There would always be a big tub with enough room to stretch her feet out in front of her. Rukia kicked and watched the water ripple, the cherry petals frolicking on the surface. Thunder rumbled outside her window, the rain pattering on the roof tiles.

There were also fluffy, thick towels folded neatly on a table beside the tub. At home, her towels were thin and did not dry very well. Rukia sighed in pleasure and sat up slightly. She had been so contented splashing around in the bath that she had forgotten to actually bathe. She reached for her sponge.

* * *

Byakuya looked at the lit windows before him.

_What am I doing here?_

He had intended to walk back to his quarters after bringing his horse to the stables. Yet, as he strolled along lost in thought, the rain running over him, he found himself here, staring at these windows.

_Rukia's_ windows.

He couldn't visit her now, could he? It was too late, not to mention he didn't have an excuse to visit her. Byakuya was not about to tell Rukia that he was visiting her because he missed her. That would be incredibly damaging to his pride.

But _did_ he miss her?

Byakuya did not know. All he knew was that he had somehow walked here instead of returning to his rooms like he intended to. Thunder rolled overhead again.

He should go back to his quarters. It was raining and he needed to change a change of clothes and a bath. Besides, Rukia would not want to see him now, even though she was awake.

But then, they had parted ways earlier that day on suboptimal terms. He couldn't let Rukia continue to feel sorry for what she had done, could he? She had merely been protecting herself; he was the one in the wrong. Then Byakuya remembered.

He slipped his hand into the folds of his robes and withdrew a white dagger. He had been carrying around Rukia's knife throughout the day, thinking that he would give it to her when he saw her again. She would love to have it back.

In fact, returning the dagger was a decent enough reason to visit Rukia right now. She would definitely be very happy to have it back.

* * *

Rukia stopped scrubbing her leg and turned to the window, frowning.

She could have sworn she heard a scratching sound outside a second ago. Rukia listened again, but heard nothing and resumed washing her leg.

Her sword was lying on her bed some paces away. Would she be able to retrieve it if someone burst through the window? She could fight quite well bare-handed, yet it would be to her advantage if she could use her sword. If it was an assassin scraping at the window, he or she would almost certainly have some sort of weapon. Maybe she should run and get it. Rukia quietly placed her sponge on the table and sat up, careful not to make a sound.

The window flew open, the wind and droplets of rain blowing in. A man dressed all in black balanced himself upon the window sill, a broad, black hat concealing his face. For an instant, they stared at one another, shocked, then...

Rukia opened her mouth and screamed.

In a flash, the man was by her side, a pale hand over her mouth. She panicked and tried to beat him with one hand, the other hand over her breasts. He easily caught her flying fist.

"Rukia, it's me." Rukia immediately stopped struggling. That voice, with its melodious, baritone timbre, could only belong to one person-

"B—Byakuya?" She stared at him and he removed his hand. Why on earth was he here, in her rooms? Dear god, he had come upon her at the worst time, when she was bathing... Rukia's eyes popped open wide.

She was _naked_. Absolutely, completely naked.

"B—Byakuya..." she hurried said. "You have to go to my study. _Now_. If you want to talk to me, y—you'll have to wait a bit." She sank as fast as she could below the water's surface. Just as she finished speaking, they both heard pattering footsteps outside Rukia's door.

"Rukia? Rukia? Are you okay?" Yumi cried, pounding on the door. "You screamed!"

"Yumi, I'm fine!" Rukia shouted hastily. Byakuya was still standing where he was and she beckoned to him to leave. He didn't budge. "I—It was just a spider! A big spider!"

"A big spider?" Byakuya said softly. Rukia glared at him and put a finger to her lips.

"Do you need me to take it out?" Yumi asked concernedly.

"NO!" Rukia yelled. "It's gone away already. You don't need to come in!" _Oh please, oh please, don't come in..._

"Are you sure, Rukia?"

"Yes! Yes, very sure!" _Please, Yumi, just go away!_

"Oh, alright, Rukia. If you insist. Good night." Rukia listened as the sound of Yumi's footsteps died away. She sighed thankfully.

"I never thought that you would compare me to a spider." Byakuya's voice broke in upon her relief and Rukia nearly jumped out of the tub. She had forgotten he hadn't left for her study.

"Byakuya, you _have_ to leave," she hissed. At this point, she was too upset at him to be bothered about offending him. "I'm a _lady_. You don't have a right to stand here while I'm bathing!"

"_No right_?" He was not smiling, yet Rukia had the sense that he was greatly amused. "Really?" He strode closer to the tub, causing Rukia's eyes to almost fall out of their sockets. She sunk even further into the water, her face becoming even redder.

"_I have all the right in the world._"

A long, slender finger dipped into the warm water and sensuously traced the curve of her neck, sliding down to the curve of her shoulder. Rukia felt the silky fabric of his wide sleeve brush over her skin beneath the water. She trembled involuntarily, her brain beginning to shut down.

"Do you like the scent of sakura?" Byakuya asked and she hugged herself around the chest tighter. His fingers reached for her hand, wresting it from her bosom.

"I—I do, but I didn't pick the flowers for my bath. Y—Yumi did." Rukia snatched back her hand from his, wrapping it protectively around herself again.

"I see." His exploring fingers stroked the back of her neck and slowly ran down her spine. She shivered, then-

"S—Stop!" she yelped and lurched forward, out of his intoxicating reach. "D—Don't do that!" Byakuya removed his hand from her tub.

"Please, just go to my study, okay? I'll be out really soon. I—I can't finish my bath if you stand here." Byakuya observed her calmly for a few seconds before he finally left. Rukia sat still in her tub for a moment, catching her breath. She made certain that Byakuya was truly gone before she began rapidly scrubbing herself, only one thing on her mind:

Byakuya hadn't seen everything, had he?

After taking the fastest bath in her life, Rukia dried herself and put on two night robes for good measure. As Byakuya was there, she did not want any more chance viewings on his part. When she entered her study, she saw him sitting quietly, stiffly at her desk as if he _belonged_ there. His hat and golden mask lay discarded upon the table.

The arrogant pervert.

"Byakuya!" He rose as she walked into the room fuming. "You can't just come into my room like that and watch me bathe! It isn't right." Byakuya did not answer, choosing to study her with that half-lidded gaze of his.

"Byakuya, understand? Don't do that anymore. You can't come into a girl's room any time you want-"

"I believe this is yours?" Byakuya reached into the folds of his robes and withdrew a long, white object, holding it out to her. Rukia stopped talking and accepted it. Her eyes widened.

It was her dagger from Ukitake. Byakuya had found it for her.

"Th—This is..." She looked back at him, wonder apparent in her eyes.

"I came here to return this to you," Byakuya said, his usual cold gaze flicking over her. "I would have given it to you during our meeting earlier, but there were... _complications_." Rukia flushed, her knife clutched close to her chest.

She momentarily forgot the entire bath incident, her gratefulness overwhelming her. Flinging her arms around his neck, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. She inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms, _his_ scent.

"Thank you... Byakuya," she murmured. "I really appreciate this. I really do." He said nothing, but tightened his arms around her waist. That simple gesture made her feel even worse about the slapping.

"B—Byakuya... I'm sorry... for what happened earlier," she said, her eyes not meeting his. "I overreacted. I—I shouldn't have hit you like that..."

"It was to be expected," Byakuya cut in. "I was wrong to do what I did and for that, I am sorry."

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize about that..." For some reason, Rukia felt as if she wanted to lie in his arms like this forever. It felt so... right. "But, how did you find my knife? I thought a consort took it."

"I ordered servants to search through all their belongings."

Rukia straightened herself and stared at him in surprise. Byakuya's expression was unperturbed. He did all that... for _her_?

"Byakuya, you didn't have to do that," she said. "You've troubled yourself and so many people just for me. It wasn't worth it-"

"You are worth the trouble." Her head snapped up to gaze at him. What was he saying?

Byakuya's face was emotionless as he explained,"This dagger is your personal possession; those women are not allowed to steal it from you."

Rukia felt like arguing with him, but figured there was no point. She was beginning to realize that Byakuya was a very stubborn person. She sighed, her gaze dropping to his feet. Frowning, Rukia scrutinized the puddle of water gathering about his boots, then moved her eyes back to his face.

"Byakuya! You're soaking wet!" Why in the world was she so slow to realize this? He had been standing here for such a long period of time; he would be sick.

"Wait here, I'll get you some towels." Rukia left Byakuya where he stood and raced to her drawers, pulling out three large towels. She hurried back to him and draped a towel over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have come here..." she said as she handed him the remaining two towels. "You should have gone back to your rooms to take a bath and change. My dagger could have waited."

"I wanted to return it to you."

"You could have waited!" Rukia stood on her tiptoes, trying to dry his hair, but failing. "No one goes out in this weather. You're going to be sick."

"I am fine, Rukia," he said. "This is none of your concern."

"It _is,_" Rukia continued relentlessly. "You came here to give me my knife and now you're completed drenched. How can you say that this isn't my concern?"

"I was out surveying the city originally."

"It doesn't matter. I can't let you leave like this." Rukia searched around for something to warm him. Her eyes fell on the steaming tub.

"Byakuya, why don't you bathe here?" Her face reddened at how it sounded, yet she persevered, "I—I know I used it, so it isn't the cleanest water, but you _have_ to get warm. The water is still hot."

Byakuya silently observed her in that unnerving way of his and she blushed deeper. "I—I'll be in my bed with the curtains closed... so you don't have to worry about me looking at you. And your clothes will have a chance to dry while you're bathing, too." She glanced back at him shyly, hopefully. He paused, then nodded.

"Okay!" She bustled to the tub and retrieved a new set of towels for him. Byakuya followed her to the tub and watched as she pushed a chair to the side of the tub.

"You can hang your wet clothes here on the table and chair." Rukia beamed at him. "If you stay in the water long enough, they should be drier by the time you come out." He nodded again, his fingers unhooking the golden clasp holding his transparent overcoat together. He shrugged out of it and proceeded to untie the knots securing his outer robes.

"I—I'm going to my bed," Rukia said nervously, noticing that he was stripping off more of his robes as if she weren't there. "If you need me, just call, alright?" Byakuya nodded.

Rukia ran over to her bed and sat down on it, closing its translucent silk curtains. She lay down and buried her face into her pillow. The sound of wet clothes squishing into a heap floated mercilessly to her ears and she heard the sloshing of bath water as Byakuya stepped into the tub. She flipped onto her back and squashed her pillow over her face, attempting to block out the sounds.

On second thoughts, having Byakuya bathe here was a bad idea. A really, _really_ bad idea. Rukia found quite easily that she could hear every single move he made in the tub, the water splashing loudly against the wooden rims. Her mind was starting to drift into dangerous waters; at one point, she almost peeked out of the curtains.

_Rukia, Rukia, what is wrong with you? Stop being perverted!_

She curled herself into a ball in despair, hugging her dagger to her chest, trying to ignore the fact that _that man_ was probably naked, or almost naked, in _her_ tub. Her tub...

The tub she had been sitting in when he came bursting in through the window. When he had seen... _her_. Rukia gave a muffled cry and crushed her face further into her pillow in shame.

No man had ever, _ever_ looked at her when she was in that state. Only the man she married, if she ever had the chance to marry again, could see her like that. And now...

She wasn't even married to Byakuya, but he had seen her unclothed anyway. It was an accident, yet Rukia felt awful. It seemed that he was always the first in taking away various important experiences for her, like her first kiss. But even stealing her first kiss paled in comparison with... _this_.

How much had he seen? She had tried to obscure as much as possible from his prying gaze, but she still was unsure. Not to mention he had remained standing there, unabashedly _staring_ at her, when she told him to go away.

At first it seemed that he intended to escape out the window again, but something had stopped him. He even went so far as to run his fingers over her shoulder and arm... Rukia felt more blood rush to her face as she remembered that gentle, sinuous touch.

Byakuya had touched her as if he owned her. That was completely unacceptable. She was not married to him and would never be; he had no right to be that way, no matter what he said. She nodded her head firmly. That was right, she was never going to let him be that way with her again. She would keep her distance from him and make certain that he did not seek her out-

"_Rukia_."

"Yeah?" Rukia mentally smacked herself on the head. She answered so quickly at the sound of his voice; it was pathetic. How could she successfully stay away from him if she was like this?

"Do you need something?" she asked anyway, sitting up on her bed.

A pause, then, "Where are your towels?"

_Huh?_ "I thought I have you some. They're on the table."

"My clothes are still wet."

Rukia sighed in understanding. "Okay, I'll get some for you." She opened the curtains and jumped down from her bed, running toward the tub. "You can find new towels right-" The words died on her tongue.

Byakuya was calmly bent over his wet robes, a towel slung around his hips. He squeezed the excess moisture out of his clothes with another towel. Rukia helplessly watched the way his muscles contracted on his long, lean arms. Her eyes drifted in awe all over his sculpted frame, taking in how his dripping hair slid over his fair shoulders. Heat rushed through her small body like a raging fire.

"Rukia."

"Huh?" All she was aware of was how he turned and walked toward her. Her eyes traveled down his chest, his stomach, to his long legs, and back up again. His skin looked so smooth and untainted. She gulped and stared stupidly at him.

"Where are the towels?" he asked coolly.

_Towels_? What towels? The only towel she could see was the one around his elegant, slim hips...

"My clothes are wet," Byakuya repeated. "I have already used all the towels you have given me."

All at once, Rukia snapped out of her daze, her face so red, she resembled a ripe tomato. "O—OH!" She rushed over to the drawers and pulled out several towels, throwing them over his clothes. "H—Here you go. You can even use all of them if you like! I'll just be in my bed... with the curtains closed." Rukia bounded past him.

"Rukia."

"Wh—What?" She did not turn around; she could not let herself see that sinful man again behind her.

"Thank you."

"Oh... no problem, Byakuya." Rukia hopped back into her bed and shut the curtains, her face burning scarlet.

What on earth was she doing? She had been staring at Byakuya when he was almost naked! What was wrong with her? This was not the way a lady should act. She fell face first into her pillow.

She had never been like this before; she would never have shamelessly stared at a virtually nude man like that, no matter how beautiful he was. If she ever came upon such a distasteful sight, she would have averted her eyes and turned away.

But it was different with Byakuya.

For some terrible, unknown reason, Rukia could not prevent herself from gaping at him, drinking in his entire, unclothed figure. He had amazed her with his beautiful masculinity; never before had she seen anyone like him. And now, as she lay upon her bed, she knew some part of her was still thirsty for him. _Extremely_ thirsty.

She was so humiliated, so humiliated that she wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury herself in it for a thousand years.

* * *

Byakuya inwardly smiled in satisfaction as he dried his clothes.

Rukia had been so busy gawking at him she could not even comprehend what he talking about. He had never met someone who had been so entranced by him before. Yet, although her violet eyes were running uncontrollably all over his frame, Byakuya sensed an innocence reflected in them, something which was so rare to come by in his world.

Rukia had looked at him in pure admiration _because of himself_, not because she craved his wealth and power. It was different. _She_ was different.

His innermost robe was damp, but not unwearable. Byakuya dressed himself in it and cast a glance into the adjacent room. He could just make out Rukia's curled up form behind her bed's silk curtains. Before he could suppress it, a small smile tilted the corners the corners of his mouth.

The pattering rain continued to drone on outside the window. It appeared that he would have to stay the night in Rukia's chambers, something which he didn't mind at all. Byakuya strolled over to her bed and parted the curtains, seating himself on her mattress.

Rukia breathed peacefully, her sides rising and falling with each breath. He could not see her face directly, but he knew that her stubborn lock of hair was falling sweetly across her face. Impulsively, he raised his hand and softly, tentatively stroked her hair.

_What am I doing?_

Why he was currently touching her like this stupefied Byakuya. He had never touched anyone in this fashion before; it was so confusing. All he knew was that it felt wonderful to feel her soft, black locks sliding under his fingers.

Like when he felt the smooth skin of her shoulder and arm when she was in the bath.

She would probably be glad to know that he in fact had _not_ seen everything (perhaps most of everything, but not quite everything), yet he was not about to tell her that. Byakuya had originally wanted to leave after he saw Rukia in her tub; he had almost backed out the window. But he had stopped himself then: he had completely forgotten that Rukia was _his_ consort. She had married him, although she did not currently know that he was Ginrei's grandson. He could do as he pleased.

Just being able to have a feel of her soft skin had hazed his mind and his hand had begun to touch more of her. Byakuya was quite certain that if Rukia hadn't yelled at him to stop, he would have climbed into the bath with her and kissed her senseless... maybe he would even have done other things, too. He had fully lost control over himself. Rukia sighed in her sleep and curled up tighter.

Byakuya did not understand how one little woman could be so cute, innocent, and brave at the same time. He climbed onto her bed and pulled her closer to him, causing Rukia to murmur in contentment. She snuggled up to his thigh as he continued to entangle his fingers into her hair.

He recalled how she had forgotten everything once she realized that he was dripping wet. Her violet eyes were so big with concern as she hurried about her room, bringing him towels. No one had ever done that for him before. He was always left to look after himself, to ask servants to fetch what he needed. But now...

Rukia cared about him in a way no one else did. It felt... good. Very good.

Byakuya hoped that she would quickly realize that she loved him and couldn't live without him, so that he could tell her his true identity. Once he did, he would never need to sneak into her room like this just to see her. She would always be by his side. He gently reached over her small body to hold her hand. His fingers brushed against something cold.

It was her dagger, the one he had returned to her.

Byakuya frowned. There were a good deal of things he did not yet know about Rukia, such as _this_. The only reason why he had been able to lift the latch of her window was because of her knife. The blade of his sword could not fit into the very narrow space to lift the latch... but this could. The blade of the dagger was exceedingly thin and hard, fitting perfectly, soundlessly between the two sashes. Much thinner than that of a usual dagger.

As if it were meant to open windows quietly.

But why did Rukia have such a strange knife? Byakuya recalled her dilapidated house, her father, her ugly, red-haired friend. She was certainly not wealthy, not that he minded. Rukia was sweeter and more innocent than any well-bred woman he knew. For him, that was all that mattered. Yet... was it possible that she was a thief? He shook his head. Rukia did not appear the type who would steal for a living. Besides, she had said her father had given her the knife, which meant that it had been her family for some time.

Come to think about it, Byakuya had never asked Rukia what her family's trade was. Yet, this knife would probably give some clue as to what they did. It was not usual and was well-made. However, there were many trades out in the world which could require using such a dagger; it would not be easy to pinpoint what her family did by this knife alone. He would have to ask her.

Unexpectedly, Rukia stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. Byakuya watched as those violet irises fixed upon him, slowly focusing. Then-

"B—Byakuya!" Rukia sprung up from the bed, where her head had been nestled comfortably in his lap. Her eyes darted over him and she flushed even redder. Byakuya liked that. "Why are you on my bed?"

"The rain is heavy, so I will not be returning to my quarters tonight," he explained. Rukia was still staring at him, although she was trying very hard not to. He mentally smirked.

"Sure, but you can't sleep with me on my bed. If you want, I can sleep on the chair and you can have the bed."

"No. I will have the chair." He moved over to the chair and seated himself on it. Byakuya had hoped that Rukia would allow him to sleep with her on the bed, yet he knew that was too much to ask for.

"Byakuya," she said suddenly. "I think you should have the bed. You've never slept in a chair before and you'll be uncomfortable."

"Do not concern yourself unnecessarily. I am satisfied with this accommodation." He did not mind sleeping in the chair so long as he was near to Rukia.

"Oh... okay." Rukia looked back at him before closing her curtains. "Good night... Byakuya."

"Good night." He watched as she lay down and pulled her blankets over herself.

Later in the night, unknown to Rukia, a certain person secretly slipped into her bed again, even though he knew that he would undoubtedly have an unpleasant awakening the following morning. Maybe even another slap.

Being near to Rukia was good enough... for now.

* * *

**All right, thus concludes Chapter 7! :] Lots of ByaRuki in this chapter, no? ;] Poor Rukia... she really did have a terrible day, didn't she? Slapping Byakuya... being forced to listen to her friends quarrel... being seen naked in the tub by Byakuya... ahhhhh, so sad! lol Yet, Byakuya is starting to get curious about her knife... wonder how that will turn out? Hehheh. But we also see some of Rukia's other friends who will pop up now and then throughout the fic. Actually, I find Grimmjow hard to write... he's such a loud, brash person, even more so than Ichigo. Brash people are difficult to keep in character for me. And Ulquiorra tags along wherever Orihime goes, so Rukia will be forced to see him often enough, but what is his purpose? Hahaaa... Rukia doesn't believe that he's serious when he asks Orihime about the heart. She doesn't realize that he really is stupid in that area. lol**

**Again, my apologies for making you all wait. This was a long chapter, so I hope you all can give me lots of reviews. Many reviews = happy author, especially since I worked hard to churn out this chapter. :] BaiBai until next time~**


	8. Making Headway

**A.N.: Hi, there! Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy. Funny how it's summer, yet I'm still busy (and tired)... poor me. Anyways, thank you reviewers (obsessed dreamer, PAMILA DE CASTRO, ReckoningDay, vicky73, Guest, Yuki-onna 0, MitsurugiChire, DRUON, Jasmine, seras3791, Guest, Mimilove, aria, LuciL06, Lilith's Heart, and arlingtonsteward), viewers, followers, and favoriters. I appreciate your patience. :]**

**Hope you enjoy! ;]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach characters (and names) used in this story belong to Kubo Tite, but I own everything else.**

* * *

_Rukia brought her covers to her chest and snuggled her face closer into her pillow. It was so comfortable and warm, her body instantly curled up even tighter. She had never slept this well in her entire life. She felt safe and protected in her little cocoon of blankets and sheets. _

_ Sighing, she draped an arm over her pillow and buried her face completely into her warm pillow. Her pillow had always been a little on the hard side, but Rukia did not mind. In her half-asleep state, she could smell the scent of sakura left over from her bath the previous night. She cuddled closer to her pillow, utterly content..._

_ And felt it lay an arm over her, pulling her even closer. _Wait a minute...

_ Rukia's eyes popped open in panic and came face to face with a man's bare collar bones. His black robes were partially opened, revealing his entire sculpted chest... which her nose was resting directly on._

_ She was about to scream when the man suddenly stirred and awoke. Wide-eyed, she stared at the gray eyes as they groggily opened. _

_ It was Byakuya. In her hazy state of mind, Rukia forgot all about screaming as she wondered how and why he was in her bed. How on earth- Then she remembered._

_ Her taking a bath when he barged in through the window and saw her naked. Him returning her dagger, his clothes dripping wet from the rain. Him taking using her bath water to rinse of the rain... After all that, she had drifted off to sleep._

_ He had been sitting on the chair when she had fallen asleep, Rukia was sure of that. So how did he end up in her bed? She specifically told him not to crawl in with her. He must have done so anyway during the night-_

_ "Rukia..." Byakuya murmured, his voice husky from sleepiness. His eyes contemplated her calmly from under their heavy lids. _

_ She felt her heart stop despite her anger at him. Out of their own accord, her eyes drifted from his face, taking in the way his hair fell over his eyes, and down to his chest. He had moved a little, causing longer strands of hair to brush the skin of his chest. _

_ He was so...beautiful. Then Rukia's mouth gaped open._

_ Had he... _done_ anything to her while she was sleeping? Looking at him now in his undressed, disheveled state, he could very well have and she wouldn't have known. Her heart began pounding in her chest, her eyes growing wider in fear as she unconsciously hugged herself._

_ "Is something the matter?" he asked softly, gently tucking her stray strand of hair behind her ear. Rukia decided that something as important as this couldn't wait._

_ "Y—You didn't... right?" She couldn't bear to say that aloud. _

_ Byakuya sighed inaudibly. "No, I did not," he said. "Do not think that I would ever violate a woman in that way without her permission." He seemed offended. _

_ "Well, why are you in my bed?" she couldn't help but ask, her face red. It was rude and disrespectful to someone like him, but she was too upset to care._

_ Something flashed through his eyes, but was gone before Rukia could decipher it. "Is there a problem with this?" he asked silkily. His fingers intimately curled around her hand, bringing it to rest against the smooth skin of his chest. For some reason, she could not command her fingers to slip out of his._

_ "N—No- I mean, yes! Yes! There is a problem." Rukia was shaken by her own words. Why had she said "no"? She didn't want him to do this; it was wrong. What was wrong with her? Byakuya would think-_

_ "I assume your first answer is truthful." _Oh no_. She could see satisfaction reflected in his eyes. _

_ "B—Byakuya, stop. You can't come into my bed when I told you to stay out of it. It doesn't matter if you didn't do anything. It's still wrong-"_

_ "Wrong? _I beg to differ._" His other hand tangled itself into her hair, angling her head to face him. Rukia's eyes widened._

_ Slowly, he brought his face closer to hers, until their noses touched. The limpid pools of slate gray were so close, so close that they were hypnotizing her, commanding her to yield to them. She inhaled sharply as he let go of her hand, leaving it pressed against his chest. He drifted a long finger down her spine... down, down, down..._

_ Rukia's eyes fell to his parted lips, soft and fine in a perfect face. She wanted to have another taste of them. Then, she watched entranced as those lips turned ever so slightly in a dazzling smirk and she caught a brief glimpse of his white teeth. As her eyes began to close, she had the distinct impression that his mouth was drawing even closer by the second. _

_ A loud crash resounded outside her chambers and both their eyes flew open. The sounds of maids hurrying back and forth in their morning duties drifted through the window. Byakuya's face was so close to hers that she could see the streaks in his irises. _Oh my god...

_ She pushed him away from her and scooted to the opposite end of the bed. What had she almost done? If the servants hadn't made a sound..._

_ She had almost allowed him to kiss her. What was _wrong_ with her today? It was as if she had forgotten everything about who she was and why she was here at the palace. It was terrible._

_ Yet, as she stared at him as he sat up on her bed, his hair sliding over his shoulders and chest, her poor mind kept flashing back to the kiss they almost shared. His delicious-looking mouth... his soft, black hair..._

"Ukitake-san!"

_His elegant, chiseled body which smelled like sakura..._

"Ukitake-san!"

_His long, slender fingers..._

"UKITAKE-SAAAN!"

Rukia's head snapped up to meet Orihime's worried face. "What?" she asked blankly.

"You've been spacing out, Ukitake-san, and you stopped embroidering a long time ago."

"I—I have?" Rukia stared at the rabbit she was embroidering. It looked as if she had just begun stitching it, despite her sitting there for half an hour.

Had she been thinking of Byakuya the entire time? _Oh my god..._

Since that undesired wake-up that morning with Byakuya, she had not been able to stop herself from mentally replaying the whole scene over and over again. And each time, she found herself roving over his whole body in her mind's eye.

It was so humiliating. Rukia thought she was about to die from the amount of blood rushing to her face. She was behaving like a pervert.

"Ukitake-san? Are you okay?" Orihime looked at her, concern in her warm, gray eyes. "You look like you have a fever."

"No, no! I don't have a fever! I'm all good..." Rukia hastily returned to embroidering her rabbit on the small sheet of white silk.

Byakuya had told her that he would be waiting for her at their usual meeting place on the island, yet she did not want to go. Not after everything that occurred this morning. But her traitorous mind continued to continuously replay his image. It was awful.

"But don't you think today's weather beautiful?" Orihime asked, her head tilted to gaze at the sunny sky.

How could she deny that she was attracted to him, though? It was growing more obvious to Rukia by each passing day. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen and his proud, noble bearing fascinated her. He seemed to suck out all the air in the atmosphere whenever he walked anywhere; it was amazing, really.

"Ukitake-san, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah... he is." Rukia absently made another stitch on her bunny's body. _A most beautiful man indeed..._

"OHHHHH!" Orihime jumped up suddenly, nearly causing her to drop her embroidery. "Who is he? I want to know who he is!" She clasped Rukia's hands in her own excitedly.

"What? Who?" Rukia looked dumbly at the girl. What was she talking talking about?

"You said 'he is' when I asked you if you thought the weather was beautiful!" Orihime shook her hands a little in her eagerness. "Were you thinking of him when you were sewing? Is that why you spaced out?"

She actually _said_ that? Rukia felt her face burn in humiliation. Had Byakuya invaded her thoughts so thoroughly that she couldn't even answer a question properly? "Inoue... it isn't like that," she said quickly, trying to cover up her blunder.

"But it is!" The long-haired girl pointed to Rukia's scarlet cheeks. "See! You're blushing!" She clapped her own hands together happily.

"Ukitake-san! Tell me who he is! I want to know!"

"Ahh... Inoue, don't say that." Now she was trapped in a difficult situation. Rukia didn't want everyone to know about her stupid crush on Byakuya. Orihime would surely tell all her friends about the "good news". That could not happen.

"Awwww, please, Ukitake-san?" Orihime clasped her hands together, making her cutest, most pitiful begging face. "I really, really want to know!"

"Inoue... stop." But the girl's eyes grew even bigger, even beginning to water. Finally, Rukia sighed.

"Okay, I was talking about a friend and he's a nobleman. I'm not saying anymore."

Orihime beamed and nodded. "Do you like him very much, Ukitake-san?"

"Wh—What? Like him? Of course not!" Rukia laughed uncomfortably, her face growing redder. "He's just my friend."

"But you were thinking about him a lot earlier," Orihime persisted relentlessly.

"Because he's been acting badly recently," Rukia replied, returning to her embroidery. If she were honest with herself, Byakuya had been acting improperly with her almost since the first day they met. "I can't stop thinking about the things he likes to do."

"But you like him, though. I can tell." Orihime rested her chin on her hands. "Is he really beautiful?"

A jab into the silk and Rukia stared at the crumpled thread. "Y—Yeah... he is, I guess..." _Oh, Inoue, please don't ask anymore..._

"Okay!" Orihime bobbed up from her seat. "I hope you'll be able to see him more, then. It's nice to have someone like you back..." Her voice trailed off and Rukia knew she was thinking about Ichigo.

"Inoue, someone will like you." She held her friend's hand. "You're cute and kind, so you don't need to worry about not finding someone who loves you. There are lots of guys out there who will want to marry you."

"Really?" Orihime's eyes began to water and Rukia nodded.

"Yeah!" She smiled encouragingly. "Maybe one day he'll realize that he's in love with you, too."

"Ukitake-san..." Orihime flung her arms around her in a squashing hug. "You're really nice..." She pulled away and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You know, I hope that somehow you'll be able to marry that nobleman, especially if you like him a lot. Then both of you will be happy together!"

"Inoue..." Rukia glanced away, sadness welling up inside of her. "I don't think that will happen."

"Well, maybe Byakuya-sama will let you marry him if he knows! I think he's an understanding person." Orihime was so hopeful and positive, it made her heart ache.

"Inoue..." Rukia found herself unable to say anything. The impossible suggestions Orihime was suggestions were filling her with even more impossible hopes for her own future. Before she could control it, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Ukitake-san! You're crying!"

"I—It's fine." She brushed the lone tear away. It was not good to be crying over something which could not be fixed.

"Ukitake-san..." Orihime crushed her into another hug. "I want you to be happy, too... You deserve to be happy."

As Rukia consolingly patted her friend on the back, she wondered whether she truly deserved to be happy.

After all, she was going to cause her country to fall, wasn't she?

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, stacks of paperwork before him. Each stack consisted of memorials from officials of different departments, all of which needed to be read through. Some even required his comments. He wrote a curt reply on one document and placed it aside.

What was Rukia doing now? She had been none too pleased with him this morning. Was she still upset, her sweet eyebrows scrunched together in a frown? Byakuya smiled as he read through another memorial.

He had never woken up that way before. His bed was always void of anyone other than himself and he had always preferred it that way. At times, it was true that he was lonely by himself, but it could not be helped: inviting a woman into his bed caused nothing but trouble and distraction. Besides, Byakuya knew that those women who were his concubines wanted him because of his wealth, power, and perhaps his looks, but nothing more. They were a waste of his time.

But Rukia was different.

Byakuya found himself wanting to retire at night and wake up in the morning with her snuggled up against him, just like that morning. He wanted to brush that stray lock of hair away from her face, to kiss her temples as she dozed.

All at once, Byakuya felt lonely, so lonely. If he were honest with himself, he _missed_ Rukia very much, though they had only parted ways that morning. As if... she had run off with a part of him that he needed. Hopefully, she would warm up to him soon, so he could tell her his real identity. Her constant rejection of him was wearing his patience and self-control thin.

"Byakuya-sama." He glance up at the servant in front of him.

"What is it?" Byakuya returned to replying to the memorial he was reading.

"Ginrei-sama desires an audience with you."

This was unexpected. Ginrei had not wanted to speak with him directly for over a week. "He requires my presence now?" Byakuya wrote a quick "no" in reply to the memorial and put it aside.

"Yes."

"Very well." The servant bowed and retreated. Byakuya laid his brush on its rest and straightened his robes. After he met with his grandfather, he had to attend another meeting with the government officials to investigate the capital's concealed poverty issue.

Then he would visit Rukia.

"Grandfather, you have summoned me?" Byakuya asked as he customarily knelt on one knee. Ginrei turned to regard him.

"Yes, I have." His grandfather motioned for him to rise. "And it concerns you."

_Me?_ "Is there an issue in the government or the military that I am responsible for?" Byakuya rose.

"No, Byakuya. You are doing a fine job managing the affairs of state." Ginrei smiled at him, but there was no humor in his eyes. "I am concerned about your personal life." Byakuya knew what was coming next; he should have expected this.

"Byakuya, you need to choose a principle wife. You have been delaying this for far too long." Ginrei frowned at him.

"I am occupied with managing the government," Byakuya responded. "I do not have time to look after those insignificant details-"

"Byakuya, choosing a principle wife is not an insignificant part of your life," Ginrei cut in sternly. "You must have an heir."

"I am not prepared to name a Lady as of yet," he responded evasively. He had to wait for Rukia.

"Understand that at any moment on the battlefield, your life could be terminated, just like this." His grandfather snapped his fingers. "What do you suppose will happen then to Seireitei if it is left without a leader? You need to prepare for such scenarios. I have had many concubines selected for you, yet you pretend as if they do not exist. How do you expect to have a child if you continue in this fashion?"

"I will see to this matter at my own pace."

Ginrei sighed sharply. "You have been saying that since you came of age. It is time you seriously begin to choose a principle wife. You are already twenty-three; you must begin a family."

Then in a softer tone, "Byakuya, I am also concerned about your happiness. Do you really wish to live out the rest of your life alone? To not have someone to comfort you after a tiring day? Is that what you really desire?"

A pause. "No."

And it was true. Byakuya wanted Rukia to be with him for the rest of his life. He was growing much too dependent on Rukia. Byakuya had originally only wanted to conquer her heart because she was the most unique woman he had ever met. He had not expected _this_ to happen.

Somewhere along the way, Rukia had latched onto _his_ heart, making it such that he could not go through a single day without constantly thinking about her, even yearning for her. He could not imagine his life without Rukia. She had completely endeared herself to him.

"I see." Ginrei's voice broke in upon his musings. "I have worried for naught. You have already found a girl." Byakuya was surprised, but carefully maintained his stoic demeanor.

He looked away from his grandfather. "You are mistaken, Grandfather."

"Byakuya, I have raised you for nearly all your life, yet you think you can fool me?" Ginrei looked at him knowingly. "You have even replied 'no' to my earlier question. Is that not a significant difference from the past 'yeses' you afforded me?" Byakuya remained silent. What could he do? Ginrei had already realized his secret.

"Who is she? Bring her to meet me." His grandfather chuckled. "She must be a special woman to so easily captivate my grandson's heart. Is she one of your consorts?" No answer. "Yes? I want to see who she is."

This was a problem. How could he let Rukia see Ginrei without her finding out his true identity? "That would be... _inconvenient_," Byakuya finally replied.

"How so?" He sensed Ginrei becoming cross. _Not good..._

He would have to tell him that one inconvenient fact. Byakuya sighed mentally. "She... is _unaware_ of my true identity."

Ginrei blinked. "I beg your pardon? She does not know who you are? And you have not bothered to clarify this misunderstanding with her?"

"It appears to me that she is fearful of my real position." Byakuya hated to explain this; it was so difficult. "I find that it is currently easier for her not to know my identity."

"But you cannot expect this situation to continue, Byakuya!" All at once, Byakuya felt like his younger self being scolded. It bruised his pride badly. "The girl _must_ know!"

"Grandfather, I assure you in due time I will tell her. You need not worry." Then he added, "Everything is proceeding as I planned."

Ginrei sighed. "Very well, Byakuya, I am trusting your judgment. Yet, I still wish to meet this young woman. Bring her to the pavilions by the lake tomorrow at noon and I will see her there."

"Yes, Grandfather."

As Byakuya left Ginrei's quarters, he hoped that Rukia would fail to recognize his grandfather as the Duke. This was likely, since she had not even recognized him when they first met, but Byakuya was wary nonetheless.

Stepping into his palanquin, he realized that he was running late for his meeting. He probably would be late to see Rukia, too. Byakuya hailed a servant and asked him to deliver a message to Rukia.

* * *

Rukia drained yet another cup of tea and turned around. No Byakuya.

She was still mad at him over what occurred this morning, yet here she was behaving like some love-sick fool. Rukia sighed and refilled her cup. She had never felt so conflicted and confused in all her life. It was all that man's fault.

She reached into the folds of her robes and withdrew the completed handkerchief she had embroidered. The rabbit smiled up at her as she stared at it. Why Rukia brought it along puzzled her. She already had a handkerchief with her; there was no need to bring another one. Then-

She subconsciously wanted to give it to Byakuya. Rukia knocked her head with her hand in frustration. Why did she always have to think of him? She looked back at the handkerchief.

This was a girl's handkerchief. The bunny was pink and sewn on white silk; there was no way she could give it to him. It would be too embarrassing. Rukia wished she had sewn the rabbit on black silk instead. After all, black was the color of the State of Seireitei, so it would suit a noble like Byakuya. Not to mention, it was a manlier shade, especially since the bunny was already pink. She sighed and clutched the cloth in her hand.

But what was keeping Byakuya? After meeting with him so many times, Rukia understood that Byakuya was an extremely punctual person. He was rarely late for any of their meetings. So why was he running late today? Had anything happened to him?

Rukia's spirits brightened as she heard the pattering of footsteps climbing up the stone stairs. She turned around, yet it was merely a servant. Her heart sank.

"Rukia-sama," the man said, his head respectfully bowed. "Byakuya-sama wishes to inform you that he will be very late today, but still desires you to wait for him."

"Oh, alright."

At least he decided to tell her he would be late, then she did not have to worry about him. Rukia almost felt like disobeying his request and returning to her chambers, but recalled his unexpected intrusion the previous night. It would not do to have him bursting in upon her again. What if she was changing this time? That could be even worse. Hence, she remained where she was, contenting herself with watching the surface of the lake ripple down below her.

Suddenly, Rukia heard the sound of heavy footsteps climbing up the steps and pained gasping. It sounded as if the person was heavily injured.

_It isn't... _Byakuya_, is it? Oh, please don't be Byakuya... _

She stood up and whirled around, her heart pounding in fear. Was this why he said he would be late? Maybe someone tried to assassinate him again when he left the palace- Rukia stopped in her tracks.

"ICHIGO!" She ran over to him, draping his arm over her shoulders to support him up the last few steps. Blood was seeping through the front of his clothes.

"Hey, Rukia..." He flashed a shaky smile at her. Rukia heard his breaths coming in fast, but labored pants.

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" He winced loudly as she helped him sit upon the two cushions.

"Heh. I was helping Byakuya survey the city... then some guys attacked me, thinking I was him. I would have won, but they killed some poor kid nearby to distract me... I managed to get away, though."

"Let me see how bad it is." Blood was still pouring out of his wound. Ichigo gingerly undid the knots holding his robes together, allowing them to fall open.

It looked as if someone had driven a blade into his side. Rukia tore off part of her sleeve and used it to stop the blood flow.

"Why didn't you go see the doctor?" she asked, desperately trying to mop up the blood from the wound. "You shouldn't have come here!"

"I came in from the back of the palace, so the gardens were the closest to me."

"But, Ichigo, what if I wasn't here? What would happen then? I can't even do that much about this except try to slow the blood flow." Rukia stood up. "Wait here, I'll go get a doctor."

"Wait, Rukia!" Ichigo unexpectedly grabbed onto her hand. "Can you just wrap me up first? I always bring bandages in my pocket. You can use those."

Rukia searched through his pocket and unrolled the bandages. She cautiously removed the ripped cloth from his wound, causing blood to spill out.

"Ichigo, you need to see a doctor now. Your wound still hasn't stopped bleeding and I don't have the knowledge to make it stop."

"Please? Just bandage me up first. You can call a doctor after you're done." Then Ichigo smiled wryly. "Believe me, I've been through worse. I'm a general, remember?"

"Doesn't matter." Rukia began to wrap the roll of bandages around his torso. "I'm going to leave my ripped sleeve stuffed against your wound first, okay? I'll just wrap the bandages over it."

"Fine, Rukia, whatever you say. You're the one who's helping me out."

She nodded, then pushed him back a little. "Lie back like this on your elbows, alright? It's easier for me to wrap when you lie down like this."

Ichigo nodded, then glanced away, his face a little red. "Thanks, Rukia," he said.

"No problem." Rukia scrutinized the color of his face. "Ichigo, you aren't feeling sick too, are you? You're face is abnormally red. Do you want to tell the doc-"

"NO! NO!" he abruptly yelled, his face becoming even redder. "I am NOT sick! I'm just feeling a little hot, so don't tell the doctor. Just don't."

"Oh... okay." Rukia frowned at Ichigo's abnormal attitude as she bent over him, wrapping the roll around him another time. Then-

"What is _this_?" a cold voice broke in. Rukia froze and looked up at the owner of that oh-so-familiar voice.

Byakuya stared down at her, his frosty gaze shifting from her to Ichigo before settling on her hands, which were rather inconveniently around Ichigo's bare torso.

"B—Byakuya..." she stuttered. "I—I was helping Ichigo... he's wounded you see." Byakuya's glare was scaring her.

"Is that so?" he stated. He fixed his hard gray eyes upon her again. "Have you summoned a doctor?"

"N—Not yet," she admitted.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said, struggling to sit up. "Rukia is just helping me a little. We were going to call a doctor once she finished bandaging me-" Byakuya snapped his fingers.

"Fetch a doctor here immediately," he ordered the servant scrambling up the steps.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama!"

As the servant rushed down the steps, Byakuya returned his attention to Rukia. She felt herself involuntarily shrinking under that icy gaze. She had never seen him so angry before.

At that moment, Rukia was struck with the impression that Byakuya held a very high position in Seireitei's government which required much use of this fearsome, dominating attitude.

"B—Byakuya..." she managed to say. "I—I think I should stay here with Ichigo until-"

Byakuya unexpectedly latched onto her hand and began walking toward the steps.

"The hell, Byakuya?" Ichigo shouted angrily from his place on the cushions. "She was only helping me with the bandages!" Byakuya halted, but did not bother to turn around. Rukia felt his grip on her hand tighten, but not painfully.

"_That is the problem_." With that, he led her down the stone steps.

What on earth was going on?

* * *

Byakuya did not release his hold on her hand even after they had crossed the walkway across the lake.

Despite all his efforts to suppress his anger, he was livid. Livid and hurt.

He had rushed all the way from his meeting to the gardens only to find Rukia practically lying atop that brat as she dressed his wound. In fact, he had originally not noticed Ichigo's injury, as the man's robes were obscuring the bandages. So he had thought...

Just the sight of Rukia leaning over Ichigo's bare torso in that manner caused an acidic, corroding feeling to arise in Byakuya's stomach. He knew that she was only helping a friend, as she often liked to do, but he couldn't stand it.

Couldn't stand seeing Rukia in _that_ _position_ with another man.

So he had instinctively snatched up her hand and led her away. Now, they were rapidly passing by the lakeside pavilions, anger and that strange sour feeling quickening his steps.

"Byakuya, we can't just leave Ichigo there by himself," Rukia said. "It isn't safe for him-"

"I already summoned a doctor to tend to him," he replied. "He passed us by a few seconds ago." Did she not hear him call for a doctor earlier? Why was she so concerned about the brat?

"But-"

Without warning, Byakuya pulled her into one of the smaller, adjacent gardens. Rukia wrenched her hand out of his.

"Byakuya, why are you acting like this? What's wrong with you?" Byakuya did not reply.

"I was only helping Ichigo! I don't understand why you're mad. I helped you when you were injured, right? Why can't I help him?" Rukia sounded furious. Did she really feel that much for Ichigo? He did not like this implication at all. The acidic feeling grew, seeming to burn through his stomach as it fueled his anger.

"It was not your place," Byakuya said, his voice calm and unperturbed. He struggled to control himself, to control the emotions which were threatening to burst their banks.

She plowed on, "But, Byakuya, Ichigo's my friend! Friends help each other, right? So why are you upset at me?" Actually, he wouldn't have been as upset if she hadn't been virtually on top of the man.

A pause. "Are you absolutely certain Kurosaki Ichigo also sees you as a mere friend?"

"What?" Rukia shook her head. She was not about to think about those matters now. "It doesn't matter whether he sees me as a friend or not because _I_ think of him as my friend. That's what counts." Byakuya did not answer and continued to stare at her as she became angrier, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. Then he began noticing other things about her.

Rukia's violet eyes were so large as she vehemently protested, her little hands in fists at her sides. The stray lock of soft hair was falling into her face, but she was too busy to push it away. And her mouth... those sweet, soft lips.

He wanted to have another taste of them. _Badly_.

"You know, you said it isn't my place to help Ichigo?" Rukia was too upset to bother to realize that she was being highly disrespectful. "It isn't your place to just come into my rooms any time you like or t—touch me like that. And _I _am the one who decides whether I should help my friends out, not you. You are just a noble and my FRIEND, that's all!"

In a flash, Byakuya pushed Rukia up against the trunk of a tree.

* * *

Rukia raised her eyes in shock and was instantly ensnared by his burning, gray irises. There were so many emotions swimming through his eyes that she could not decipher what he was feeling. She gulped nervously.

_Oh, what have I done?_

As they stood, their bodies so close together, her gaze unintentionally dropped to his lips. Rukia flashed back to their encounter in the morning... and the previous night.

"Just a friend, Rukia?" Byakuya's voice was so soft, so seemingly composed. "Allow me to clarify that misunderstanding for you."

He crushed his mouth against hers in a possessive kiss. Rukia feebly tried to push him away, yet her mind was rapidly shutting down. She could not win this and she knew it. Despite everything she told herself, she had desired this far too much.

* * *

Byakuya ran his tongue along the seams of her lips, demanding entrance. She did not resist and parted her lips for him, his tongue plundering every nook and cranny of her soft mouth.

He had not intended to kiss her, but somehow as he watched her brilliant violet eyes flash with rage, so bravely defying him, his last ounce of self control snapped within him.

Rukia was too tempting, too bewitching, too... _delicious_.

Her fingers slid up his neck, over his jaw, and tangled into his hair, inciting a low moan from the back of his throat. He sinfully nipped her lower lip, causing her to gasp.

He had always dreamed of doing this. And now, he could not stop.

"Just a friend, Rukia?" he asked as they panted against each other's lips.

"_I think not._" With that, he captured her mouth again, his tongue wrapping around hers, his fingers sliding into her hair.

_Rukia... what have you done to me?_

* * *

Rukia moaned as Byakuya suddenly slowed his ardent exploration of her mouth and began massaging her tongue with his, sensually kneading her pink muscle until she was overcome with desire for him. She unconsciously felt herself arch into his hard body as he ground himself into her, her tongue tangling with his in a passionate dance. He began trailing kisses down her jaw.

"I cannot be just your friend," Byakuya murmured against the skin of her neck.

"Byakuya..." She gave a small cry at the tingle of pain when he gently bit the soft flesh of her collar bone.

"I am not willing to share you with anyone else." He reached for her hand, placing it over his heart, as they panted. "You are _mine_; you do not belong to anyone else. Do you not think that-"

They both froze, voices growing louder as their owners approached the garden. All at once, Rukia recognized them.

It was Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra couldn't see them together. The haze clouding Rukia's mind dissipated as she realized the dangerous situation she was in... and what she had been doing for the past five minutes.

She had been ardently kissing Byakuya. _Oh no-_

Rukia pushed Byakuya away and ran.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she sped away from him. "I—I shouldn't have..." Rukia heard Byakuya shout her name, so contrary to his usual self, but she carried on.

She was a fool. She had acted wildly, unable to control her foolish desires, and now she had made a mess for herself and Byakuya. She couldn't stay around with him now and apologize properly, Ulquiorra was there.

If Ulquiorra realized her relationship with Byakuya, he might even force her to kill him, too.

Rukia placed a hand to her swollen lips as she rushed on, oblivious of anything around her. Tears stung her cheeks and stained her robes.

_Why must I love someone that I can never have? Why must my heart hurt so much?_

"Rukia! Rukia! Please stop running! I can't keep up with you!" She heard Yumi's voice from behind her. However, she continued to run as if her life depended on it.

_That's it. Run far away from him and never look back again._

* * *

Rukia burst through the doors of her quarters and threw herself on the bed. She buried her face into her pillow and sobbed, unable to control the rush of tears pouring down her face.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Yumi hurried over and sat down on her bed. "Oh, Rukia, what's wrong?" When Rukia shook her head, she shook her lightly, "Please tell me."

"I—I can't." How could she tell Yumi that she couldn't ever marry Byakuya because she was an impoverished assassin forced to kill the Duke's grandson?

"Oh, Rukia..." Yumi propped her up and hugged her. "Is it about Byakuya-sama?"

"How did you know?" she asked between hiccups. Yumi smiled warmly.

"I saw the both of you in the garden. You pushed him away."

This was so wonderful. Now she had embarrassed Byakuya because her maid had peeped at them. "Yumi... I don't know what to do. I—I can't love him... I can't."

"Why not?"

"We... are too different. I can never make him happy."

"Don't give up so easily, Rukia." Yumi held her comfortingly. "I'm sure something will work out." Rukia didn't answer.

"Yumi?" she finally asked, wiping her face on her sleeve. "I don't think I'll have dinner tonight. I don't really feel like eating anything."

"But, Rukia-"

"Please?" Rukia gave her a watery smile. "I'm not up to it."

"Oh, alright."Yumi stood up. "You need to rest, Rukia. It isn't good for you if you're so sad."

"I know, Yumi. Thanks." Her maid bowed and retreated. Left to herself, Rukia lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

She had no idea how to stop Byakuya from making advances, especially after her reaction to his kisses.

* * *

Byakuya swept his brush over the paper, creating a masterpiece of calligraphy. However, his mind could not concentrate focus.

Rukia.

She had first responded quite favorably to his kisses, but then began crying as she ran away from him. He did not know what to think. Byakuya frowned as he placed aside his work and began writing another fancy character.

He had probably scared her. After all, Rukia probably had never been kissed in such a torrid manner. He should have kept control over himself. Byakuya stared at the inky character he had written.

He still needed to inform Rukia that Ginrei wanted to meet her. When he had sought her out at the pavilion, that was one of his intentions. Yet, everything had gone downhill after that.

He sighed, it was already late, maybe he would send a servant to deliver the message to her. But what if she refused? That would be an issue. Then Byakuya remembered what he had done the previous night. A small smile tilted the corners of his mouth.

Byakuya motioned for a servant. "Bring me my black and gray set of robes. I am going out."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya settled back into his seat and idly looked at his calligraphy. It was just as well that he visited Rukia tonight; he was not planning to survey the capital today. The poverty issue was seen to at the meeting he attended earlier. He had free time to himself for tonight.

"Byakuya-sama, here are your robes." The servant bowed, holding out the neatly folded silk.

"Lay them on the bed."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

But would Rukia want to see him so soon? She was crying when she last left him, so would she be upset if he came to her tonight? Then again, Ginrei was quite persistent in wishing to see her... but he could ask a servant to send her that message. Byakuya walked over to his bed and contemplated the fine clothing.

No, he would visit Rukia. If she was mad that he lost control of himself and kissed her, he would have to apologize and make things right again. Yes, that was what he would do. Byakuya reached for the gray robe.

Perhaps he would even have the opportunity to sneak into her bed again for the night.

* * *

Rukia sighed and rolled over in her sleep.

She was vaguely aware that she had forgotten to put out the lamp before going to bed, but she was too sleepy to wake up now. Besides, it would eventually burn out on its own. She snuggled her face further into her pillow, pulling the covers up to her neck.

_It's so cozy..._

She inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of something sweetly fragrant. Like cherry blossoms. Rukia moved her face closer to the scent, her eyes still closed. She didn't mind smelling this everyday at all. The bed depressed slightly and something warm touch the side of her face. Wait a minute...

Rukia's eyes shot open and she stared up at the dispassionate face of Byakuya.

She instantly sprang up and wrapped the covers around herself in a tight cocoon. "B—Byakuya! What are you doing here?" she stuttered. How did Byakuya get into her room again? He didn't even have her knife anymore. _The sneaky-_

"I want to apologize for earlier today," he replied. "It was rude of me to behave in that unwelcome manner."

Rukia's face reddened, recalling the kiss. "No! Don't apologize!" she quickly put in. "I... I was just angry... I shouldn't have reacted that way." That was right, she shouldn't have kissed him back. It was wrong.

She realized Byakuya was studying her intently. Then, he looked away and said, "The blame is not yours." He added, "However, I have also come to ask you to meet my grandfather tomorrow noon at the gardens."

Byakuya's grandfather? "What? Why?" she asked. What was he trying to do?

"My grandfather wishes to see you in person," Byakuya answered simply, curtly.

"You... You didn't tell him about _me_, did you?" Was that why his grandfather wanted to meet her? Because Byakuya said he took a fancy to her? This couldn't happen.

"Byakuya, I can't see your grandfather tomorrow." Rukia shook her head adamantly. "I can't... It isn't right."

"Treat the meeting as one based solely on friendship," he said smoothly. "Would you not like to be introduced to my grandfather?"

"N—No..." Actually, Rukia was quite curious to meet Byakuya's grandfather. She wondered whether Byakuya was anything like his grandfather. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Byakuya's gray eyes were boring into her and she swallowed nervously. Why did he always have to look at her that way?

"Well... it's because I don't know why he wants to see me," she finally said. "It would be strange though, don't you think? I'm not married to you, but then I'm going to meet your grandfather..."

"Then I shall let him know that you are married to Kuchiki Byakuya." Was that a smile which flitted over his lips? The expression disappeared so rapidly, Rukia could not discern what it was.

"Oh... then I guess it's okay to meet him." Rukia glanced away, feeling incredibly awkward with Byakuya sitting on her bed.

"Good." He didn't move from his place on the bed. She motionless sat, waiting for him to rise.

"Errr... I'm going to sleep now." Rukia shifted herself a little closer to her pillow. "You should go back now. It's late." He didn't budge.

"Byakuya, there isn't any reason why you should be staying in my room tonight. What if someone finds you? Not to mention it isn't right..."

A pause, then he said, "Would you still like me to return to my quarters, understanding that Ichigo was attacked when he was disguised as me?" Rukia was silent.

Taking that into account, she couldn't let Byakuya go back, could she? It was so dark outside, what if someone tried to assassinate him again? She frowned suddenly.

"You shouldn't have come to me tonight, especially after what happened to Ichigo... You could have been hurt."

"It was necessary for me to come. I would never have a servant deliver my apology to you."

"Oh." Rukia 's eyes searched around the room. "Then... you'll have to sleep on that chair again. It's the comfiest one I have." Byakuya remained where he was, not bothering to look at the chair. She instantly knew what he was thinking about.

"Byakuya, you can't sleep on the bed with me," she said exasperatedly. "It's not right. I'm not married to you." She pointed to the chair. "You _have_ to sleep there."

He observed her for a few seconds. "Very well," he agreed and Rukia sighed in relief. Then-

Byakuya abruptly pulled her close and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. As she sat stunned on the bed, he stood up and put out the lamp. Strolling over to the chair, he settled himself in it.

"Good night... Rukia," he said softly, winding the syllables of her name around his tongue.

"G—Good night." She plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over her head, shielding herself from his lidded gaze. Hesitantly, she touched the place on her forehead Byakuya had kissed.

Rukia had never expected such a sweet gesture from him. He was always so domineering, so commanding in everything he did. This was... different. Different, but _nice_... very nice. Her heart beat faster and a warm blush spread over her face.

She snuggled into her pillow, a happy grin on her lips.

* * *

Lamps burned brightly, illuminating a study lined with bookshelves. A man sat at his desk, one hand holding the book he was reading, the other lightly tapping his desk. The doors to his quarters flung open and a servant came hurrying in.

"Gin-sama!" the servant ran up to him. "I have a result from the investigation! We've found another traitor in the palace."

Gin placed his book on the table and leaned forward. "Oh? Come, come, tell me. Is it a spy or an assassin this time?"

The servant bowed his head. "An assassin, Gin-sama."

"Is that so? How interesting." Gin closed the book. "So who is it?"

The servant glanced around the room warily before moving to whisper in Gin's ear. A few moments passed, then he withdrew and Gin's smile grew even wider.

"My, my, my. I never would have guessed." The slit-like eyes opened a fraction in interest, revealing turquoise blue eyes.

"It seems that there is new work cut out for me."

* * *

**So... what did you think? Actually, I am pleased that many of you enjoyed the unexpected slap in the last chapter. However... they kissed! ;] Just couldn't control themselves any longer, could they? But then, Rukia is in an increasingly difficult dilemma as she loves Byakuya. That can't be good, can it? Yet, we have some foreshadowing for the next chapter (and future chapters, too). Ginrei wants to meet Rukia! He's naturally curious about the woman Byakuya likes, as Byakuya doesn't usually care about those things. Personally, Ginrei hasn't appeared all that much in the manga and anime, but he seems to be less uptight than Byakuya (funny, huh?) to me. Personally, I think Ginrei is strict with Byakuya (since he's his grandson), but caring... which is how I'll portray him in all my stories if he makes an appearance. Finally, Gin has found out some crucial information... wonder who the assassin is? Hehheh ;] Not telling, but it will become clear in future chapters.**

**Please pass me reviews! I've been updating a little late recently, but I couldn't help that. So... if I see more reviews, I'll have more motivation to update earlier! BaiBai until next time! :]**


	9. My Secrets

**A.N.: Hello, there! Here is Chapter 9 of No Regrets! :] Was rushing to post this, hehheh. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed (PAMILA DE CASTRO, andyantopia, Nyanmaru94, DelSan 13, Yuki-onna 0, MitsurugiChire, Mimilove, ra7matigorti2, vicky73, Lilith's Heart, seras3791, ReckoningDay, Jasmine, LuciL06, Lilian Violet, DRUON, aria, ANF-Byaruki, Guest, Guest, Violet, and arlingtonsteward), viewed, favorited, and followed.**

**Hope you enjoy! ;]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite (King of _Fanservice_, if you know what I mean *wink*). I own everything here which isn't found in Bleach.**

* * *

_Byakuya asked me to wait here. Where is he? _Rukia pivoted around, looking for him.

After another unwanted wake up in the morning, where she found Byakuya lying beside her, their bodies pressed to together, he had said he would pick her up in front of the gardens. His grandfather would be waiting, so it would be bad if they were late.

As she stood waiting, Rukia couldn't help thinking of their kiss the previous day. No wonder Byakuya snuck into her bed again; she should never have kissed him back. What was she to do now? She wasn't very good at self control and now she was in this mess.

_Maybe if I'm mean to him he will leave me alone._ Rukia shook her head. Byakuya was a very persistent person, not to mention her feelings were pretty much conveyed in that one kiss. He would never give up so easily.

But she could try to pass it off as anger. She _was_ mad at him then. Yes, that could work, since anger sometimes confused peoples feelings.

"Rukia." A shudder crept down her spine at that familiar, deep voice.

"Byakuya." _That's it, Rukia. Keep a distance from him. You have to._

"Are you ready?" Byakuya reached for her hand, but she moved it away. He frowned, then began walking as if nothing happened. Rukia felt awful about rejecting him as she trotted by his side. Yet, she had to do what was needed to keep him safe.

"Byakuya?" she asked timorously.

"Rukia."

"Yesterday... was a mistake. A—And this morning, too." Her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her. Why did fate have to be like this?

"A mistake?" Byakuya stopped in his tracks, his back facing her. The lakeside pavilions were just ahead of them. Not being able to see his expression- or lack thereof- scared her.

"It was," she said as firmly as possible. She surprisingly sounded convincing. "I was angry... and so were you. Anger always mixes up people's feelings, at least I know it does for me." Rukia gazed resolutely at his broad back.

"Is this a habit of yours?" He did not turn around.

"What? I... I don't understand-"

Byakuya looked over his shoulder, his expression neutral. "Do you enjoy denying what you feel? Does that bring you pleasure?"

"I—I'm not denying anything!" Why won't he just believe me? "I don't feel anything for you! I—I hadn't meant to k—kiss you... I was just angry..."

"Understand, Rukia, that anger can do many things." He turned around and walked toward her, stopping a foot away from her. "Are you aware that it often releases hidden emotions, instead of confuses them?"

"Y—Yes... I'm aware. But that isn't the case with me." Rukia summoned all her courage and looked Byakuya in the eyes. "I know what I feel and I'm not confused about it at all."

"Really?" The smoke-gray eyes grew lidded. How close was Byakuya? She could see the individual strands of his long eyelashes. In fact, she could see the streaks of his irises, too...

"Let us determine your true feelings." Before Rukia could reply, his lips descended upon hers.

His tongue gently stroked the seams of her lips and she felt herself melting into his embrace.

_Rukia snap out of it! You have to snap out of it before you forget everything! Now!_ She was about to push him away when an amused laugh rang out from behind them. They stopped what they were doing and looked behind them.

A tall, elderly man stood behind them, his hands behind his back. He had a gray mustache and hair, but his entire being reeked of power despite his age. And lo and behold, a pair of slate gray eyes twinkled back at them.

Gray eyes which so resembled the man who had been ardently kissing her.

He was Byakuya's grandfather.

_Oh my god._

Rukia sprung back a step from Byakuya, her face utterly red with humiliation. This was so terrible embarrassing, she could not even bring herself to face the old man. She wanted to run away and lock herself up in her room for, well, for forever.

But she couldn't. She had to stand here and pray that this torture would end quickly. Later, she would have to figure out how to extricate herself from this situation. It wouldn't do to have Byakuya's grandfather think that they were lovers. Rukia cast a quick glance at Byakuya to see how he was faring.

A subtle, almost imperceptible tinge of red tinted his cheeks. _So he is embarrassed, too..._ Rukia never thought Byakuya the sort to blush. Apparently she was wrong.

He pulled himself together with impeccable mastery of his emotions and was currently greeting his grandfather as if the old gentleman hadn't just seen them locked at the lips.

"I believe that you wished to meet at the pavilions by the lake," Byakuya said dryly. "What caused your change of mind?"

His grandfather smiled- a quick quirk of his stern mouth. "I was eager to meet the young lady we spoke about. I intended to have a stroll with the both of you." The gray eyes flicked over to Rukia. "Yet, perhaps we will dispense with the stroll after all." She smiled weakly.

"Byakuya, you have not introduced her to me."

"Rukia, this is my grandfather." Byakuya stood to the side as she bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you," Rukia said, her head lowered. The grandfather chuckled.

"What a good girl. She knows how to respect her elders. You may rise." She did as she was told.

She had originally thought that Byakuya's grandfather would be even sterner and more snobbish than he was, an older clone of Byakuya. But, his grandfather seemed like an easier person to get along with, not as cold. It was rather strange.

"Rukia, you may call me 'grandfather' as well."

_Oh no._ What was she going to say? Well, she often addressed old men she happened to meet as "grandfather", so it should be okay. "Grandfather," she said and he smiled.

"You are a fortunate girl to meet my son." Rukia found that his grandfather had immense pride, too. "He is an incredibly influential and powerful man."

"He is," Rukia agreed. She wondered what post Byakuya held in the government. Was he a high ranking official in addition to being a noble?

"The future of our State lies in his hands." Was Byakuya really that influential? Maybe the Duke's grandson was merely a puppet being controlled by men like him. "I am very glad that he has finally found a companion for himself."

She couldn't let his grandfather think that they were together. Nothing good would come out of that. "You flatter me, Grandfather." She smiled. "Your son is a great man and a dear friend."

The silence that followed after her statement was deafening. Although she wasn't looking at him, she could feel Byakuya's stony gaze drilling into her. But she had to do this regardless of what he thought. Then-

"A dear friend?" Byakuya's grandfather echoed. "I do not quite understand you."

"Rukia is merely shy," Byakuya suddenly said. "It would be inappropriate for a lady to speak of such things, being newly acquainted with you."

His grandfather seemed disbelieving at the strange explanation, but thankfully glossed over Byakuya's words by saying, "Are you comfortable here at the palace?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where are your parents? I want to meet them."

This meeting had gone from bad to worse. "My mother passed away when I was very young. I only have my father now, but he is very ill. He cannot go out very often." There. That was the truth.

"I am sorry about your family," Byakuya's grandfather said. "If your father is so ill, I will send him gifts."

_No, no_. "Grandfather, you really don't have to do that!" Rukia said hurriedly. "My father doesn't like presents very much."

He chuckled. "Is that so? Very well then." He turned to Byakuya, who had been quietly listening to their conversation. "Now I will have a quick word with Byakuya before I give him back to you." Her face flushed red. She was about to protest, but he had already led Byakuya away.

* * *

"Byakuya, what is the meaning of this?" Ginrei asked indignantly. "Why does she profess that you are only her friend? I saw both of you-"

"Our situation is... difficult." Byakuya interrupted before his grandfather could bring up that embarrassing moment again. He still had not recovered from his earlier mortification at being caught kissing Rukia. But he supposed that it was better for Ginrei to see them like that than anyone else.

"Difficult? What on earth do you mean? I assumed that both of you were open about your feelings."

"She is not entirely prepared for a full relationship as of the moment. However, I foresee that it will not be long before she is." That was, if his success in courting her was proceeding the way it was now.

"And it should not be long," Ginrei said. "You need to have at least one heir as quickly as possible."

"That I understand."

"Good. I will leave you with her for now, but keep in mind what I have told you." With that, Ginrei left, heading out of the garden.

Byakuya walked back to where Rukia stood. She was frowning, her face pink. Both remained awkwardly silent for several moments, unsure of what to say. Finally, Byakuya spoke.

"I apologize for what occurred earlier," he said. "I was not aware that my grandfather would venture out of the pavilions to meet us."

"I—It's okay." Yet, judging from her tone of voice, Byakuya knew that Rukia did not think it was alright. He extended his hand out to her, a gesture of comfort, but she shifted away from it. Her behavior stung him and his hand fell back to his side, his dignity bruised. He stepped away from her.

"Return to your quarters," Byakuya said stiffly. The stinging feeling in his heart was growing by the second. "I have meetings to attend."

"H—Hai..." Her eyes were glued to her feet as she ran away.

He did not see the tears beginning to streak down her cheeks.

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed, distraught with how their meeting with Byakuya's grandfather turned out. She reached into her robes and withdrew the bunny handkerchief she had sewn for Byakuya.

She had hurt him. Badly.

Although she had rejected him before, it never was like this. In front of his grandfather, she had practically said she didn't love him, that she saw him only as a friend. Then she proceeded to shrug him away when he had tried to comfort her.

She had successfully damaged his heart and his immense pride in such a short time. Rukia clutched the handkerchief to her chest, summoning all her self-restraint to keep from crying.

Yet, this was what she wanted, wasn't it? To clearly, firmly deter Byakuya from chasing after her. And she had accomplished that today, so why did it hurt so much? She should be glad that he would never be betrayed by her anymore.

Yet, it hurt to see that she had singlehandedly caused him to be angry. But what could she do? If she tried to apologize, he would take that as the incentive to flirt with her again, maybe even expect her to be in a real relationship with him. That could not happen.

Even if she wasn't an assassin and a traitor, she was still married to the other Kuchiki Byakuya. She didn't even want to think about the tremendous difference in their backgrounds and statuses.

But she wanted to apologize to him, even though it would put all her efforts to keep him away to waste. She couldn't stand knowing that she had embarrassed and rejected him in front of his grandfather.

Something small and white floated to the floor. Rukia scrutinized it and discovered that it was a scrap of paper. Picking it up, she scanned over it.

_Meet me in the alley outside the Palace of Infinite Longevity and the Palace of Clear Jade. Make certain you are not seen._

_ Burn after reading._

Rukia could not decipher the handwriting, but she instantly knew who it was from.

Ulquiorra.

What could he want now? Obviously, whatever he wanted to say was so important and secretive that he did not want to meet her in the gardens. A chill seeped through Rukia's body.

He hadn't found out that she still hadn't encountered the Duke's grandson, had he? Or even worse, was he going to pressure her into killing the man faster? _Oh please, no..._

She held the paper to the flame of a candle and watched it slowly crinkle and burn into black ashes.

* * *

"Yo, Byakuya," Ichigo greeted as he settled himself in a chair. "What's up?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, is there a reason for your seeing me?" Byakuya was in no mood to talk to the brat. He had just been humiliated and rejected, all in the same day by the same person.

"Actually, yes and no." Ichigo grinned insolently. "But I always come over to visit you, don't I? I don't need a reason." Byakuya said nothing.

If Ginrei did not especially favor Ichigo, he would have barred him from randomly visiting whenever he liked. It was distracting and annoying. At the very least, Byakuya was glad that Ichigo had not brought along Grimm-

"Dude, you said you were going to spar with me today." Apparently, luck wasn't on his side as Grimmjow sauntered into the room. The man dropped himself onto Byakuya's other cherry wood chair. The sound of his sword scraping the expensive wood made Byakuya mentally cringe.

"I told you I was going to see Byakuya first."

"You cowardly bastard. You're just scared to fight me." Grimmjow was almost as crude as Kenpachi. Almost.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo was incredulous. "I beat you all the time!"

Grimmjow snarled and leaned back into the chair. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Che." Then Ichigo focused his attention on Byakuya. "Hey, Byakuya, I was going to ask you if there's anything going on in the city anytime soon. Like anything interesting?"

"I am quite certain that you could research such information yourself," Byakuya replied, replying to the memorial he was reading. "It is wholly unnecessary to ask me."

"Byakuya, I'm here already. Can't you just tell me?" Ichigo sighed and ruffled his own hair in annoyance. "Always the same, aren't you?"

Byakuya was growing sick of the buffoons' presences in his study. "Nothing will be happening in the next week. Celebrations of the Mid-Autumn Festival are not due."

"Oh, I see." Ichigo was quiet, deep in thought.

"Ichigo, I didn't think you liked that sort of shit. You never care about pretty festivals. What's up with you?" Grimmjow's slow brain managed to process their conversation. Byakuya mentally sighed. Then-

"AH! You're thinking of bringing that chick out, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, his face red. Byakuya subtly looked up from his document. What girl was the fool talking about-

"You don't have to pretend. You like her!" Grimmjow laughed raucously, causing Byakuya's ears to hurt. "What's the chick's name? Something like Rukyuu... or Rukyo... or-"

"Rukia." Byakuya's freezing voice immediately halted Grimmjow's speculations.

So Ichigo had been planning to bring Rukia out to tour the city, hadn't he? How dare he try to steal away his woman! Byakuya's grip on his brush tightened, his fingers turning white.

"Oh yeah, that's it." The blue-haired man turned to him stupidly. "Isn't she your consort or something?"

"Indeed she is." Byakuya calmly set his brush down on its rest. "Hence, I forbid both of you from bringing her out anywhere without me."

"You can't do that!" Ichigo protested. "She's our friend! It's wrong of you to stop us from spending time with her."

"_Us_?" Byakuya said coldly. "I am quite certain you never intended to bring along anyone other than Rukia into the city."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "So what if I wasn't? Rukia's my friend, so there isn't anything wrong with me going out with her. She's never seen the whole capitol before. Be understanding, Byakuya."

"It is improper for a married woman and an unmarried man close in age to venture out together alone." Byakuya snapped one of the memorials shut and put it to one side. "Remember whose consort Rukia is."

"Say, Byakuya, what's up with you?" Grimmjow broke in. "Who cares if Rukia's your consort? You don't even care when your other women have affairs. Why do you suddenly care now?"

Byakuya stopped, unsure of what to say. "Rukia is... different," he said evasively. "I do not want to see her mingle with such... coarse individuals."

"YOU FICKLEMINDED BASTARD!" Grimmjow sprung to his feet and would have flipped over Byakuya's table had not Ichigo restrained him.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said. "You always told me that it doesn't matter what your consorts do with other people. You can't prevent friends from getting together. So we're just going to go ahead and act on your words. After all, you said that your indifference would never change."

Byakuya felt anger and that sour feeling threatening to burst out of him. "Leave," he said, his voice dangerously composed.

Ichigo picked up his own sword and Grimmjow's, leading his irate friend to the door. Just before stepping out of Byakuya's quarters, he turned back.

"You know, Byakuya. I know you're angry right now, but think about Rukia. I'm sure she wants to be friends with us." He paused. "And I know that if she decides she likes someone else, you'd let her go."

They stepped out of the door, leaving Byakuya to his thoughts.

_Have I been mistaken all this time, thinking that Rukia loves... me?_

* * *

_ Here is the Palace of Clear Jade... and the Palace of Infinite Longevity. The alley should be right here..._

Rukia hesitantly entered the quiet alley. She didn't see anyone in either direction, so where was Ulquiorra? Unless...

Maybe someone deliberately summoned her here to be killed. Maybe someone knew that she was an assassin.

"You're here." Rukia literally jumped at the sound of that monotone voice. She whirled around and met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Ulquiorra," she said. So it was him after all.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to come here," he said. She noticed that he was wearing a hooded cape. "Are you certain no one has followed you?"

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me why I'm here now?"

"It's regarding your mission." The green eyes observed her intently. "How is it proceeding?"

"Well enough." Rukia hoped she sounded convincing.

"Has he invited you to his chambers yet?"

"N—No..." She hurriedly thought of an explanation. "He said I'm a good friend." Perhaps Ulquiorra would believe her and take her off the mission-

"You cannot be his good friend," Ulquiorra cut in. "You need to win his heart and his trust. That man does not trust anyone, not even a good friend. He is always cautious and alert."

"I'll try harder then," Rukia lied. Would he let her leave now?

"It's not good enough. Remember Aizen-sama is waiting for your success. That is why I called you here to speed things up."

"Speed things up?" she repeated. What on earth could he-

"You will secretly visit his chambers tonight and have a feel of the room."

Ulquiorra wanted her to visit that Kuchiki Byakuya tonight? Without being discovered? Rukia felt the world closing around her ears.

"But I might be discovered!" she argued.

"You are the legendary Ghost, are you not?" The luminous green eyes remained focused on her. "I don't believe you will be easily discovered. Besides, you will have help along the way, courtesy of me."

"O—Oh..." What could she say now? It seemed he really was going to force her to have a look at the Duke's grandson's quarters.

"You will need to note the placement of the bed, where he stores his weapons, if there is an incense burner in the room. When you are there, keep in mind that he is an extremely light sleeper. He easily can tell if someone is in the room, regardless of what they are doing. You must be extra cautious to avoid being discovered."

"Hai..."

Ulquiorra withdrew a small scrap of paper from within his robes. "This is a map which shows the safest route to his quarters." Rukia took it and looked it over. "Memorize the route."

"H—Hai."

"That is all for today." Ulquiorra moved to depart, but she stopped him.

"Ulquiorra, I've been meaning to ask you a question." He turned around and waited for her to speak.

"It's about my friend, Inoue Orihime." Rukia stared at him fiercely. "What's your deal with her? What are you planning?"

"Protective about her, aren't you? You need not worry, I am not plotting anything." He was about to leave again.

"I don't believe you," Rukia said and he halted in his steps. "Don't involve Inoue in this at all. I'm the only one you need, so don't hurt her. Or anyone else."

"I insist I am telling you the truth: I don't have any plans for her." Ulquiorra started walking again. "She is teaching me about how trash like you think. I have nothing to lose." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Rukia ransacked her drawers for her black robes in the dark. She had been allowed to bring them from home when she first entered the palace. Yet, now she couldn't find them. She had to wear them, or else she would be easily seen.

With a little cry of satisfaction, Rukia pulled out the robes. Checking to see if they were in good shape, she laid them on the bed and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside.

_It's already so late... the Duke's grandson should be sleeping be now._

She gave a yawn and shook herself. No, she couldn't be sleepy now. She didn't know what Ulquiorra would do if he realized she'd blown her cover because she was tired. As she changed into the black robes, Rukia reviewed the map's directions in her mind.

She silently leapt through the open window, closing it soundlessly behind her. She fanned herself a little, the warm air causing her to be too hot. She sighed inaudibly. Why did the weather in autumn have to fluctuate so much? It was cool a few days ago...

Hopefully the heat wouldn't make her sloppy on the job. Rukia was already feeling her thick robes trapping in the warmth. She wished she had a thinner set of black clothes.

She jumped onto the roof and quietly made her way to her destination.

* * *

Byakuya finished the last document he had been reviewing and blew out the candle in his study. He wiped a hand across his brow.

The weather was rather bad today, too hot for his liking. It was already late at night, yet the temperature had not decreased very much. It annoyed him terribly.

He walked into his bed chambers and sat down on his large bed, shrugging out of his transparent overcoat as he did so.

Had he been insensitive to Rukia? Her behavior today, along with what Ichigo had said to him, made him reevaluate her feelings. Maybe she never liked him at all, like what she told him. Maybe he had been mistaken all this time. Byakuya undid the knots holding his robes together.

Yet, she had been very responsive to his advances, hadn't she? If she did not feel the same way, she certainly would have refused his advances immediately. But then, perhaps she was being polite by not pushing him away. He shook his head. That did not make sense at all. Hanging his robes on the back of a chair, he began untying his pants.

It was all so confusing. Although Rukia had accepted his apology, it did not appear as if she sincerely had. Byakuya did not know what to do.

But if Rukia did like him, something was holding her back from reciprocating his feelings for her. Somehow, he had a feeling it was not entirely related to her mistaking his identity.

There was something more to Rukia's behavior which he did not understand. He intended to find that something out. Fast.

He looked at the closed windows. It was tempting to open them, but it would be more difficult to hear an intruder entering his room. Byakuya sighed in frustration.

Assassins and spies were two types of people who always were a bother to him; they were hateful, deceitful creatures who created trouble for him. It was not because Byakuya was unable to defeat them: he had easily killed each assassin who dared to make an attempt on his life- the reason why he had been having relatively peaceful nights for some time. News must travel fast.

However, it was exceedingly tiring to avoid such unsavory encounters. He couldn't rest properly or even live properly because he was aware that they would strike at any moment. He could not afford to be lax.

Until the war was over and Seireitei emerged victorious, Byakuya would have to continue to watch his every movement.

So far, he hadn't managed to die just yet.

* * *

Rukia crouched beneath a window, alert for any sounds. She recalled the maps specific directions. Yes, this window belonged to that Kuchiki Byakuya's quarters.

Sweat drenched her clothes, plastering them against her sticky body as she withdrew her knife from its sheath. Cautious that the blade did not glint in the moonlight, Rukia slid it between the two sashes and prepared to lift the latch. Then she stopped.

Ulquiorra had said the Duke's grandson was a very careful person. What if the man chose not to oil the window hinges, so that they would squeak loudly if opened? It was better safe than sorry. Rukia withdrew the small bottle of oil from within her robes and squeezed a few drops of the substance onto the hinges. She lifted the latch and the window opened soundlessly. Quietly, stealthily, Rukia leapt into the room and landed on something soft. She closed the window behind her.

Rukia was now in Kuchiki Byakuya's chambers.

She cast a quick glance about her. It appeared that she was in his study- a very large one at that- judging from the elegantly polished desk and bookshelves. Currently, she was standing on a black cushion of a massive wooden couch. There were two chairs on the other side of the room, one of which had a glaringly huge scratch on the fine wood. Scrolls of calligraphy, evidently written by a master, hung on all walls. Memorizing all these details, Rukia silently ventured out of the study.

She moved into an even larger room, complete with a stately cushioned chair- more like a throne, she thought- and an imposing desk. Lanterns hung from the intricately carved and painted ceiling, yet they were all put out for the night. The main entrance was here, as she saw two huge double doors to her left. This must be where the Duke's grandson held informal audiences with his officials and generals.

_If his rooms are this big, what would the Duke's look like?_

Rukia noticed that both rooms were decked almost completely in black- black cushions, black drapery, even the beautiful floor was crafted entirely of black marble.

The color of the State of Seireitei.

Feeling herself shrink in awe, she gulped unconsciously and walked onwards toward another adjacent room. The sheer size of Kuchiki Byakuya's chambers boggled her mind; she had never been into such immense quarters before. Seireitei and the Duke's immediate family were filthy rich. However, Kuchiki Byakuya did not favor gaudy, fancy décor, it seemed, despite his wealth. All the rooms she had so far visited were decorated simply, austerely.

Rukia found herself in another sitting room, which possessed a smaller wooden, yet cushioned couch. A small table stood beside it and there was more calligraphy on the opposite wall. A large lantern and pretty red tassels hung overhead. She was momentarily expecting that the tassels would be black, but remembered that red was the color of luck. Her attention was caught by a zither hanging beside a curio cabinet.

Rukia frowned trying to recall why the instrument seemed so familiar. She knew she had seen it somewhere before, but the exact place, as well as its owner, escaped her. Running her fingers along the wood, she gathered that the owner, probably the Duke's grandson, played it very often as there were many cracks across its surface. Then something else caught her eye.

A soft, warm glow was coming from within the room she had not yet entered. Rukia stepped away from the zither and entered the last room in Kuchiki Byakuya's quarters: his bedchamber. As she drew further into the room, the sakura scent that had been pervasive throughout the whole building grew even stronger.

_It smells like... _Byakuya_._

Rukia stopped in her tracks, a sense of foreboding growing within her. What if Ulquiorra had given her the wrong address? It was possible that he made a mistake. There were several powerful nobles who chose to live in the palace. What if he had given her the directions to Byakuya's rooms instead of the Duke's grandson's? Unless...

Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she had gotten lost along the way and wound up Byakuya's quarters. Maybe she had remembered the directions wrongly. Rukia shook her head.

That wasn't possible. She wasn't about to let her mind trick her into thinking this was the wrong building. Who knew, perhaps that cherry blossom scent was something all Kuchiki nobles possessed. She forced herself to take another step forward and curved the corner. She stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape, a scream at the tip of her tongue.

Before her was the largest bed she had ever seen. Black, translucent curtains were pinned to wooden pillars. A lamp burned on a bedside table, its glow casting a warmer appearance to the solemn chamber. Nearby, several silk garments hung on the back of a chair. Yet, all Rukia could do was stare at the unclothed figure lying amidst the ebony silk bedding.

A man lay on his side, his pale, untainted skin gleaming like ivory against the black sheets. Long, tousled, raven hair was scattered over his shoulders and his pillow, a strand tickling his collarbones. Rukia watched helplessly, her face reddening. as his peaceful breathing caused his toned chest to rise and fall. Her eyes drifted down his chest, down his sculpted stomach, down his slender hips, and down the black sheet which was covering him. She saw the bottom of his long, bare legs protruding from said blanket. Then, she caught a whiff of another scent she hadn't noticed before, one which was often masked by the sweet cherry fragrance.

_Clean, masculine skin._

She was wrong, this wasn't the Duke's grandson's rooms.

It was Byakuya's.

Before Rukia could react, the closed eyes shot open and she saw a blur of fair skin. She gasped when her back slammed into a cabinet and felt something cold press against the flesh of her neck. She couldn't move at all: Byakuya had managed to fully pin her to the furniture. She could feel his skin everywhere, her face almost exploding with embarrassment.

"You were plotting to kill me?" Byakuya's cold voice was low, such that only she could hear him. "You were gravely mistaken."

_Oh my god, he's going to kill me._

"Byakuya! I—It's me!" she cried and struggled, trying to pull down the cloth obscuring her mouth. He instantly stopped.

"Rukia?" he asked. She nodded and he removed the cloth from her face.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked. He seemed confused.

"I... I decided that I wanted to apologize to you," Rukia said. That wasn't a lie. She really wanted to tell him sorry for her actions earlier in the day. "I didn't mean to offend you earlier. I'm sorry I hurt you. Very sorry." And she was.

Byakuya nodded, then both froze. Rukia's eyes remained fixed to his face, not daring to look any lower. She didn't know if he was not completed naked... or if he was. That was something she didn't want to find out. She didn't want to move too much, lest she rub herself on more of him.

"Close your eyes," Byakuya said and she instantly obeyed, squeezing them tightly shut.

She felt him move away from her, his bare feet walking further away. She covered her closed eyes with her hands, just in case. A rustle of cloth, then he spoke.

"You may open them now."

Rukia opened one eye, then shut it again; Byakuya still had not bothered to dress himself. He was sitting in his bed, his sheets up to his hips. He was leaning calmly against the wall at the head of his bed, his feet crossed in front of him, as if she wasn't in the room. He wasn't even facing her.

"B—Byakuya..." she said shakily. "I... I can't talk to you properly when you're like- like _that_." With the high temperatures tonight and her entire face scalding, Rukia thought she might be in hell.

Perhaps hell even had handsome, seductive men like that to tempt her.

_Maybe I really am in hell-_

"I assume you have already seen me in this manner when you came into my chambers a while ago... and when I bathed at your quarters."

"But when you were at my rooms, it was different!" she blurted, forgetting to close her eyes. Then she had another unwanted glimpse of him and shut them again. At least he had a towel on then, compared to now. Now, she wasn't sure whether Byakuya had anything on him at all...

"Different?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to one side. "How so?"

He was deliberately making her uncomfortable. Was this how he accepted her apology? "You- You had a towel on then..." Rukia managed to say. "You don't now." She thought she would collapse on the floor in humiliation. Unconsciously, she had opened her eyes.

"Yet, you do not deny that you were looking at me when you first came in."

"I..." Rukia did not know how to defend herself. Byakuya was right. Her eyes traveled to his fine-boned hand, which shifted from his lap to the space beside him on his bed.

"Sit here," he said.

What? Sit there? "I can't," she said firmly. "It's not right."

"Not right?"

"Y—Yeah. You're asking me to sit on your bed when I'm not married to you. I can't do that." Rukia left out the other glaringly obvious reason for why she did not want to sit next to him.

"I am allowing you to apologize for your conduct by sitting beside me," Byakuya replied smoothly. "I understand that you came here to apologize?"

She frowned. He was making this difficult for her, wasn't he? "Then I don't want to say sorry to you anymore."

Byakuya paused, then reached for a pile of clothes on his bedside table (which Rukia had not noticed before, so flustered was she). His sheets slipped even lower and she shut her eyes. She heard the rustling of fabric against skin before he spoke.

"I assume you will sit beside me now?" he said. Rukia opened her eyes and saw that he was wearing his night robes. He had worn it loosely, the neckline just resting on the ends of his shoulders.

She sighed. "Byakuya... I can't."

"I do not often compromise, like I have done now."

"But-"

"It is hot tonight, as you are aware." His eyes bore unflinchingly into hers. "I hope you are aware that I am feeling very warm myself."

What could she say? If she just sat at the edge of the bed and didn't touch him, it should be fine, right? "O—Okay..." Rukia hesitantly seated herself on the edge of his bed.

"Is that good enough?" she asked timidly. She felt dwarfed by the size of the bed.

"No." She squeaked when his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her down with him.

"Byakuya!" she cried and struggled to free herself, but his arm was like unyielding iron. "I can't!"

"If you are concerned about the Duke's grandson, I assure you he does not mind. On the contrary..." Byakuya moved closer to her, whispering in her ear. "... he has expressly given me permission to do this."

Rukia stopped struggling. "Really?" He wasn't lying, was he? Byakuya nodded.

"Oh..." He slid his fingers into her hair, coming even closer to her. He hesitated for a moment, then sat up. Rukia confusedly saw him stand up from the bed and walk over to a cabinet. Opening a drawer, he took out a set of night robes and made his way back to her.

"Change."

_What?_ "N—No!" Rukia hugged herself tightly, instinctively. Why was he-

"You are dressed too warmly for this weather."

"But... I can't change here!"

"You may do so in the adjacent room."

Rukia stared at him for a minute, then gathered up the robes he had given her and hurried into the other room.

* * *

Byakuya waited patiently as Rukia changed. So she had come to apologize to him after all, but...

Why was there a strange feeling in his heart, as if that was not the only reason why Rukia was here? Why couldn't she wait until tomorrow to apologize? Why enter his rooms in the dead of night? It was strange, very strange.

Even stranger was the fact that she had managed to slip into his chambers, almost as if she was an expert in creeping into other people's rooms. The thought disturbed him greatly.

Byakuya looked up and saw Rukia nervously padding toward him. His night robe was far too large for her, the hem dragging on the floor. She had tried to reduce the neckline as much as she could, tying the robes together as tightly as possible, but he could still see the milky skin of her collar bones and the top of her chest.

"Byakuya, I don't think I should wear this. It's too big for me," she mumbled. "I was alright in my other clothes. Besides, I have to go soon."

"Stay with me for awhile," Byakuya said. "You may leave later."

Rukia climbed stiffly onto his bed, her cheeks flushed. He drew her closer to him as he lay down again. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling, her hands clenched together in front of her.

"Do I frighten you?" He gently brushed that stubborn lock of hair away from her face, causing her to turn and look back at him, her large eyes glimmering in the dim light.

"N—No..." But she was afraid of him, otherwise she wouldn't be lying down like a board.

"Know that I will never hurt you," Byakuya said softly.

"I know." Yet, there was something in Rukia's voice that told him she was not at ease. For what reason, he wasn't aware. But he wanted to know more about her.

"Tell me about your family," he said. He wondered how willing she would be to disclose her background with him. The bright, violet eyes locked with his gray ones.

"My mother passed away when I was very young, so I've been raised by my father for nearly all my life." Rukia smiled wistfully at the memory. "Everything I know now was taught to me by him. I miss him and my friend." The friend she was talking about must be Renji.

"Would you like to visit them?" Perhaps he would bring her back to her house for a visit one day.

Another sad smile as she toyed with the sleeves of his robe. "I don't think I can."

"It is simple for me to arrange you a visit."

Rukia shook her head and faced him. That sweet, hopeless smile almost broke his heart. Byakuya couldn't understand why she was so sad. Then-

"No, I can't see them. They've gone away."

Gone away? What did she mean by that? Did they... "They are no longer living?" he asked as delicately as possible, knowing fully well that he was doing a horrible job at being sensitive. Was that why no one was at her house when she rescued him from the river?

Thankfully, she shook her head. "No, at least, I don't think so," she answered. "They've just gone to some place where I can't take them back. Not now, at least." The sorrowful eyes gazed at him.

"But I'm going to find them and bring them back home."

The conviction in her voice startled Byakuya, although he didn't show it. It almost sounded as if they were... kidnapped. Yet, why would someone want to kidnap Rukia's father and friend? It wasn't as if her family was rich.

"Do you need assistance in searching for them?"

"No! No!" Rukia suddenly shouted. "I—I don't need help. You can't help!" Her behavior was thoroughly puzzling. Why was she so concerned about him helping to look for her family? Was there a reason why she didn't want him to look for her family?

"Is there a problem with me helping you?" Byakuya decided he would ask her directly and see how she responded.

"Ye- No." She shook her head to emphasize her last answer. Then she turned those beautiful, large eyes to him. "Please, Byakuya, I want to find them myself. I don't want you to look for them. _Ever_. Please?"

Rukia was begging him, as if she were worried about his safety.

"You need not be concerned about my well being," Byakuya replied evasively. "There is no reason to be worried."

"Byakuya..." She shook her head, her small hand reaching for his larger one. Holding it tightly in her grasp, she stared back at him. "I don't want you to look for them. You have to promise me that, okay?" He paused, weighing the situation.

"I do not wish to see you hurt."

Rukia smiled at him. "I won't get hurt. For sure."

Finally, Byakuya nodded his assent and she beamed at him. She stuck out her little finger and he stared at it. _What-_

"Pinky promise," she said. For an instant, Byakuya felt like an idiot.

He curled his own little finger around hers. Grinning, she playfully touched her thumb to his.

"You can't break it, okay?" He gave another nod and she smiled.

In fact, she was so happy that she nuzzled her face into his neck. She probably didn't even realize her actions, but Byakuya didn't mind. He pulled her flush against him.

_What torturous secrets lie buried within your sweet heart... Rukia?_

* * *

**And... Ginrei caught them kissing! Wonderful to have your grandparent finding you like that, huh? lol So awkward... So jealous Byakuya makes another appearance again. Ichigo will find a way around Byakuya's order not to see Rukia. Isn't that easy to stop someone like that. Ulquiorra's mission for Rukia didn't go entirely as he expected, did it? But then again, now Rukia knows the layout of Byakuya's chambers... and how a certain someone likes to sleep during hot weather. Like in Bleach 545, but without the steamy onsen. ;] Poor Rukia, I actually feel bad for her. Not to mention Byakuya is starting to realize something is very wrong with Rukia's past._  
_**

**Oh, and a word to one Guest who reviewed (I thanked you, but I'm not quite sure if I really should. Pardon me, but I found your review offensive): I did not update Chapter 8 again to garner more reviews, like you said. If any of you received an email saying I updated a new chapter was because I made a mistake. I accidentally posted the new chapter of my other story here, so I deleted it right after I discovered my mistake. Like I said before, I've been busy and was thus in a hurry to update for your sakes. While I admit I like reviews, I wasn't plotting to get more by updating the wrong chapter. So there you go *shrugs***

**Nevertheless, tell me what you think! :] I was in a hurry to update, so I would appreciate your feedback very much. I really like to read your reviews so feel free to send me as many as you like. Reviews make my day, especially since I had to find a new site to read Bleach from because it got licensed. :[ Bai~**


	10. Risky Waters

**A.N.: Hello! I present Chapter 10 of "No Regrets"! :] A big thanks to those who reviewed (PAMILA DE CASTRO, andyantopia, Amahlia Shen Qui-yan Dong, Guest, Nyanmaru94, Lilian Violet, ReckoningDay, Yuki-onna 0, Aii Sakuraii, MitsurugiChire, arlingtonsteward, Lilith's Heart, DRUON, Violet, vicky73, ra7matigorti2, Jasmine, LuciL06, seras3791, and aria), viewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate your patience and support. :]**

**Onwards now! ;]**

**Warnings: Some IchiRuki**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, but I own everything else (plot, universe, OCs, etc all included).**

* * *

Byakuya stirred and groggily opened his eyes. What time was it? _It can't be morning yet; it is dark outside..._

Something moved against him and he looked down to see Rukia. For an instant, he wondered how she had got there and whether he was dreaming, but recalled her sneaking into his room the previous night. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Still too hot.

He had to wear his night robe for Rukia's sake or else she would never have climbed onto his bed. But she was sleeping now, wasn't she? He could deal with her fit when they woke up later. It wouldn't hurt to take it off.

Byakuya released Rukia and slipped out of his clothes. Pulling the sheets over himself, he gathered her back into his arms again and fell asleep.

* * *

_Cherry blossoms..._

Rukia nuzzled her face closer to the fragrant smell, inhaling deeply. She didn't think she could ever have enough of that scent... maybe she was becoming addicted. It was so comfortable too; the best sleep she had in her life. Her bed was soft and she felt... protected. _What time is it..._ She opened her eyes.

Byakuya had her tucked against his body, his arm draped over her. Her heart thumping loudly, Rukia fearfully glanced downward. Her fears were confirmed: other than his blanket, he had not a stitch of clothing on him. She gave out a cry and shoved him to the side, squeezing her eyes closed. She made to leap off the bed, but Byakuya was too fast and his fingers latched onto her wrist.

"Rukia, is something the matter?" He actually sounded concerned. Rukia couldn't believe him.

"Byakuya, you- you..." She covered her eyes with one hand and pointed at him. A soft sigh and a rustle of cloth.

"You may open your eyes now."

Rukia peeped through her fingers and saw he had loosely put on his night robe. _Better than nothing... _

"I... Did I- Were you_ like that_ the whole night?" she asked. _Oh, please say no..._

Byakuya deigned not to answer, the limpid gray eyes observing her. She gave a small wail and ran a hand through her hair. This was awful. She, a married girl, sleeping in another man's bed when he was nude. And here she was saying that she was not going to form any relationships with anyone at the palace. Any respect Rukia had left for herself dissipated.

She sank down on the floor. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. There was no way she could regain her dignity after this. Why had she been so stupid to fall asleep last night?

Byakuya knelt down beside her and placed his hands around her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Rukia, I was clothed for the greater part of the night," he said, but she shook her head.

"It still is bad... you aren't my husband." Rukia stared miserably at her hands. "I know I haven't even met the Duke's grandson and I don't like him, but this..." Her voice trailed off.

"Why do you not like him?" Byakuya asked, his voice suddenly hard.

"I don't know... I just associate him with bad things which happened to me." Why was he becoming so defensive all of a sudden? Rukia had the distinct impression that her mind was failing to grasp something, something which should be obvious to her, but wasn't. What was it? It was as if her mind purposefully blanked out.

"Like what?"

She couldn't tell Byakuya about what happened with Aizen. "Nothing," she replied, not meeting his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he..." He paused, searching for the right words. "... hurt you in some way?"

"I guess so, but it isn't his fault; he doesn't know about anything which happened to me. It isn't as if he purposely tried to hurt me. But still..." Rukia smiled weakly at him. "I must admit I do blame him, even though it is unjust."

Some emotion passed through Byakuya's eyes, but was rapidly gone. "Is there anything he can do to ease the pain?" Rukia shook her head at his question.

"No, he can't do anything."

A pause. "I see." Then-

"I am sorry." She stared at Byakuya, shocked by the sadness and remorse in his voice. She had never seen so much of his heart before. He almost seemed... human. It hurt her to see him this way.

"Why?" she asked. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I am apologizing on behalf of Kuchiki Byakuya." For a second, Rukia was confused, then she understood.

"You don't have to." She smiled. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Do you hate him?"

"What?" she asked, taken aback. "Well... no, I don't. But I don't like him either." Rukia chuckled. "Then again, I've never met him, have I? So it would be wrong of me to judge him too harshly." Byakuya was silent.

"I don't know, though," she continued. "Even if he _is_ a good person, I would still be hesitant toward him, if you know what I mean. Because he's hurt me, albeit unconsciously, I would be uncomfortable around him, I suppose. Yet, I haven't met him, so I can't really tell you what I feel about him." He remained quiet, composedly watching her.

"But, Byakuya, is the Duke's grandson your friend?"

Another pause. "Yes, he is."

"Oh..." Rukia felt embarrassed for speaking that way about the man. "Then I'm sorry that I said all that. But if he's your friend, then maybe I'll have a better impression of him. A _little_ better."

"Why is that?" Byakuya's mood seemed to lighten somewhat.

"Well... because I have a good impression of you." _Discounting the flirting._

"And what is your impression of me?"

She should have known he would ask that. Perhaps it was best to be honest. "You always can handle any situation that comes up and you do it with class. Yet, you aren't brutal either and you have concern for other people's well being. You're smart, too, and confident." Rukia wasn't about to say "arrogant". "I know people say you're stiff and cold, but I don't see you that way at all." She beamed at him, her cheeks a little pink. "You're a good person and you can fight really well! I've never met anyone like you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! So if you're friends with the Duke's grandson, that means he can't be a really bad person. You aren't the type who keeps bad company."

"You are an observant woman, Rukia," Byakuya remarked.

"Really?" Rukia smiled happily and he nodded.

She had never thought that being able to discern people's character was a good thing; the only reason why she had been trained to do that was because of her profession. However, here was Byakuya, saying it as if it were a compliment. She almost felt... _proud_ of herself.

Byakuya gently tidied her robe (or rather, his night robe), preparing to pull the neckline together. Rukia glanced downward at his hands.

Her robe had slipped completely off her shoulders and was hanging precariously above her breasts. _Oh my god._

"NO! NO!" She leapt backward from his hands, crushing her clothes back together.  
I—I'll do it!" In her haste, a white cloth fluttered to the floor.

"What is this?" Byakuya delicately picked up the silk and straightened it out in his hands.

_Oh no! He saw my stupid handkerchief!_

Rukia snatched it out of his grasp. "D—Don't look at it! It's just my handkerchief."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The slate eyes searched her unflinchingly. "I assume anything with my name belongs to me."

_He saw his name! Stupid, stupid Rukia! Why did you have to embroider his name onto the handkerchief?_

"O—Oh... Errr..." Rukia was so embarrassed she didn't know what to say. Byakuya calmly retrieved the silk from her hands and began examining it again.

"It has a rabbit," he stated, his gaze still contemplating the handkerchief.

"I like rabbits..." she muttered sheepishly, stretching out her hand. "Could you give it back to me?" Byakuya ignored her.

"You sewed this... for me?" he asked, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Y—Yeah... but if you don't like it, you can give it back." Rukia attempted to take it from him, but he shifted away.

"I like it."

"You do? But... it's a pink rabbit. You don't mind that?" He shook his head.

"Oh, then you can have it if you don't care." Rukia cast a glance at the closed windows and remembered she had to return to her quarters.

"Byakuya, I need to be going now," she said. "My maids will create a ruckus if they discover me missing."

"We are not finished with our conversation."

"No, no. I have to go." Staying here with him could never be good. She had to distance herself. "I'll see you around-" Rukia gave out a little cry of surprise when Byakuya scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back to his bed.

_Not the bed again._ How was she going to leave now?

"Byakuya! Put me down." She pushed against his chest, watching the dreaded bed come closer and closer. "I can't stay here without creating problems at my rooms!" Byakuya disregarded her struggles and laid her down on the bed, climbing in after her.

"Byakuya, don't," Rukia protested. "I told you I can't-"

"You may inform your maids that you left for an early morning stroll," he said calmly. "They will not doubt you."

"But I still can't stay here with you! I—I already slept here accidentally; I can't make the same mistake again."

"Mistake?" Byakuya frowned.

"I—I don't mean it that way," she hurriedly amended her statement. "It wouldn't be fair to-"

"I am quite certain that your main concern about staying here has nothing to do with your marriage to Kuchiki Byakuya," he stated. His intelligent eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. "I would like to know what that concern is."

_Oh no._ "But it _is_ about Kuchiki Byakuya!" Rukia persisted as convincingly as she could. How could she possibly tell Byakuya that she didn't want to get close to him because she would betray her country? Even if she needed to do so to save her family, he would never understand.

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" She felt awful about lying to him, like tearing out her insides.

"I would like to know." Byakuya's smoke gray eyes grew hooded, she noticed helplessly. "What is your reason for not confiding in me?"

"It isn't like that... I'm not lying."

"I am not a fool, Rukia." The slim fingers stroked her hair, entangling themselves in her short locks.

"Y—You aren't!"

"Then explain to me why you deny that you enjoy... this?" He gently kissed her, pressing his lips over hers.

"Byakuya... please..." Rukia gasped as his tongue entered her mouth, sensually kneading her pink muscle. Her brain began shutting down, her hands moving down his neck and into his clothes.

She couldn't do this. Not when Byakuya was kissing her in this way.

His night robes, jostled in their movements, slid down his shoulders, but Rukia did not realize this, preoccupied with Byakuya's mouth slanting over hers. All at once, he pulled away from her.

"Explain why you are denying me." Rukia was about to speak, yet he placed a long finger against her lips. "I desire your truthful answer."

What was she going to do? She couldn't tell him the truth- he would kill her.

"Understand that I am not denied often. Those who are foolish enough to refuse me... reap the consequences." His eyes were cold, but she saw something simmering behind the detached attitude. Something dangerous.

"I... I..."

"You are brave... Rukia." A shiver shot down her spine listening to the way Byakuya swirled the syllables of her name on his tongue. "Tell me what drives your determination to refuse me."

"N—No..."

"I can punish you... _easily_." He looked meaningfully at her and she knew what punishment he was referring to. Rukia shuddered.

"I... I'm afraid," she said finally and Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Afraid?" he asked. She said nothing, not meeting his eyes. Hopefully he would not ask anymore questions. Why did he have to be so curious? He didn't even seem to be the type that was curious.

"Tell me," he ordered. "I do not like waiting." In a softer tone, he asked, "Are you fearful of me?"

Rukia shook her head. "I am afraid of myself," she said, thinking this was the best she could do. "I am afraid that I will hurt you."

He frowned. "You could never hurt me."

She firmly met his eyes. "No, I will. I don't ever want to hurt you, so I must stay away. I don't want to feel anything for you and you shouldn't feel anything for me. We were meant to be this way." Her heart throbbed painfully just from saying those words to him.

Byakuya regarded her that impassive stare of his. "You are mistaken," he said coolly.

"I'm not!" Why did he have to keep objecting? He was making her feel even worse... "Trust me when I say I'm not good for you. I _will_ hurt you."

"How can a person like you possibly hurt me?"

"You have no idea..." she muttered. In all her life, Rukia had never hated her occupation as much as she did now. It was ruining her and the people around her.

Byakuya pulled her against him, resting his chin on top of her head. "Byakuya, please don't do this..." She struggled against him, but he held her tighter.

"Sleep, Rukia."

"N—No... I have to go back. Let me leave." She had to go before he dissolved her will to stay away from him even more.

"I am not allowing you to leave. You will stay here with me."

It was impossible for her to escape now- she wouldn't be able to wriggle out of Byakuya's steel-like arms. She couldn't beg him to let her go either; he was too stubborn. Rukia didn't know what to do anymore. All she could do was resign herself to lying in his arms. Yet his very presence was intoxicating.

"Are you... happy as Kuchiki Byakuya's consort?" His unexpected question caused her eyes to pop open. She had thought him asleep.

"I guess so... but I miss my father and Renji. I wish they could be here with me," she responded truthfully.

"I see." They remained silent, enjoying each other's warmth.

Rukia found her defenses breaking down piece by piece each time she spent in Byakuya's company. She couldn't afford to be this way, but she was. She couldn't help savoring the manner in which he embraced her, so unlike his cold, aloof self. She couldn't help smelling his sweet scent, feeling his bare skin beneath her fingertips. _His bare skin..._

_Oh no._ She had forgotten his robes had become undone and slipped off his shoulders.

This was bad. How was she going to survive this? His skin was everywhere; Rukia didn't even know how far down his clothes had fallen- she couldn't see them anymore. It wouldn't be useful to wake him- Byakuya probably wouldn't bother to do anything. But she couldn't let the situation continue like this...

She slowly extended her hand under his arm, taking care not to wake him, and feebly patted the mattress. Rukia carefully peeped over his shoulder and saw nothing. There was no sign of his clothes anywhere.

_They have to be somewhere... it isn't like he took his robes off..._

She tried to sit up, but only succeeded in rubbing her head into his neck, to which Byakuya responded to by drawing her even closer. _What to do?_

Rukia groped about the bed, yet still could not find the blasted article of clothing. She sighed in frustration and moved her hand closer to his body, thinking that she might have better luck.

She squeaked loudly when her hand accidentally smacked his hard stomach in her haste.

He moved and opened his eyes. Rukia froze, hoping that he hadn't known it was her.

"Are you searching for something?" Byakuya asked placidly.

"Ye- No." Rukia shook her head, trying to be convincing. If he noticed his robes were missing, he might try certain things...

"You were patting the mattress."

"Oh." Her eyes darted shiftily around, trying to think of an excuse for herself. Byakuya lifted his arm off her and reached down.

"Were you looking for this?" He held up the limp collar of his robes.

"Errrr..." Rukia felt color flush her face. "Yeah." For an instant, she thought she saw a small smile lift up the corners of his lips. However, she may have been mistaken, as Byakuya was pulling his robes on in that chilly fashion of his. He lay back down on the bed and draped his arm over her again.

"Sleep."

"H—Hai," she found herself saying and almost smacked herself. Who would reply 'yes' when told to sleep? Rukia stared into Byakuya's calm face.

This time, she was certain that he had smiled.

* * *

Byakuya replied curtly to the document in front of him, yet his mind was focused on only one person.

Rukia.

He had an incredibly wonderful, albeit unexpected night with her. If only Rukia would consent to always spending their nights together... He had enjoyed that experience tremendously and would love to repeat it again. Which currently brought him to his more prominent concern.

Rukia was hiding something from him. Byakuya did not know what that secret was, but he knew it that it was somehow linked to his true identity.

What had she meant by him unknowingly hurting her? Other than their past few encounters, he did not believe that he had met her before. How could he have hurt her so badly that she became fearful of his real self? Had he affected her family indirectly by passing a law that bankrupted them? This grew even more confusing by the possibility that her father and friend were kidnapped. It made no sense.

_"I am afraid of myself, that I will hurt you." _

What had she meant by that? Why was that conviction preventing her feelings for him? How could one sweet, innocent girl possibly hurt him? However, it was strange that Rukia was proficient in martial arts and carried that strange, flat dagger. Was her father a martial artist? It must be so, for it was clear that her family had no money to pay a master to teach her. Byakuya was again faced with the uncomfortable fact that he hardly knew anything about her background.

Rukia was an enigma, an enigma he had to unravel, one whose end result might be something he wished he had never discovered. That thought struck cold in his heart. Yet, Byakuya had to know more about her, regardless of what he might find. It wasn't good for either of them to continue like this.

"Byakuya-sama, these are the memorials from the Department of Agriculture." A servant laid the stack of documents on his desk. Suddenly, Byakuya was struck with a plan.

"Inform the Duke that I desire to have a tournament held the week before the Mid-Autumn Festival."

"What sort of tournament are you thinking of, Byakuya-sama?" Byakuya opened one of the new memorials.

"A martial arts tournament."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama." The servant bowed and began to retreat out of the study.

"Do not forget to mention that the tournament will exempt no one proficient in martial arts- not even women."

The servant nodded respectfully and withdrew.

* * *

"You were taking a morning walk, Ukitake-san?" Orihime asked as the two girls sat together in one of the lakeside pavilions. "But it was so early!"

"Don't ask..." Rukia mumbled and took a sip of tea. Orihime just had to ask about that, didn't she? But she supposed her maids must have made a large enough fuss about her disappearance for the girl to hear about it.

"Are you sure, Ukitake-san?" Orihime persisted, laying her head on the table.

"Y—Yeah... I'm sure. I wanted air." Rukia frowned in a desperate attempt to keep from blushing. Images of their night together flashed through her mind.

It seemed that finding Byakuya unexpectedly had a deep impression on her. She could picture him lying in his huge bed, his pale skin enhanced by the blackness of his hair and sheets. To think that that perfect skin had been so close to her...

Rukia began to wonder whether he had been wearing anything at all when she found him. She became overcome with the urge to paint that memory of him, despite her limited artistic abilities. _Ivory against jet black... an ethereal contrast of colors. _

"I know! You visited that noble last night!"

Rukia spat her tea out all over the table. She choked, her face scarlet. "I'm so sorry, Inoue! I didn't mean to do that!" She hastily began mopping up her mess.

"So you did!" Orihime crowed. "I knew it! Nobody takes walks so early in the morning!"

"I—I never said that!"

"But you spat out your tea. So that means it's true!" Orhime nodded and Rukia sighed.

"If I say it's true, does that make me a bad person?" She sighed and refilled her cup.

As much as she treasured the experience, spending the night with Byakuya also made Rukia feel awful. Awful because she would eventually betray him and because she wasn't married to him.

"Huh? Why?" The long-haired girl was confused. "Don't you like him?"

Rukia shook her head and lifted her eyes to her friend's. "Inoue, I'm going to tell you a secret, okay? You can't tell anyone I told you anything, alright? It's very important, so you have to promise. I'm trusting you on this."

"I promise. I never sell my friends out, even if I die!" Orihime moved her wooden stool closer to Rukia.

Rukia lowered her voice. "That nobleman... is the other Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Byakuya-sama?" Orihime gasped loudly in shock and Rukia hushed. Then the other girl frowned.

"But, Ukitake-san..." Orihime whispered slowly. "You're married to Byakuya-sama."

What? What was she talking about? Rukia shook her head. "No, no. Not the Duke's grandson. The _other_ Byakuya." Why was Orihime still looking so confused? Wasn't she clear enough?

"Ukitake-san... there isn't another Kuchiki Byakuya. There's only one and he's the Duke's grandson. You're his consort." The warm gray eyes looked worriedly at her.

"But there _are_ two!" Rukia insisted. Did Orihime not know about the other Byakuya? "The one I'm talking about is tall and lean, with long, black hair, gray eyes, and fair skin. He's young, too." Had Orihime never met Byakuya before?

"But-"

"I think he must be a minister or something like that, but I'm not sure." Rukia was thoroughly puzzled by Orihime's reaction. She had been so certain that her friend would know who Byakuya was; the girl's brother was a magistrate. "You've never met him before?"

Orihime shook her head. "Nope. I didn't know there were two of them. I always thought there was only Byakuya-sama..."

"But I feel really bad because I spent the night in Byakuya's room," Rukia said, her hands twisting together in her lap. "I wanted to leave after speaking with him, but Byakuya wanted me to stay with him. I wish that I put up a bigger fuss, but I didn't."

"It isn't like you originally wanted to stay with him, though." Orihime paused. "But... does Byakuya-sama know about this?"

"Byakuya says he does and that he wants us to be together. I still feel really bad though."

"But that means Byakuya-sama will let you go!" Orihime smiled and clapped her hands together. "You should be happy, Ukitake-san! You'll get to be with the man you like!" Rukia did not answer.

"Ukitake-san?"

"Yeah, Inoue?"

"I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but you wouldn't mind me telling Ichigo about the good news, right?" Orihime put her hands together and Rukia smiled.

"Ichigo is okay." Then she grew serious. "But you can't tell anyone else. Especially not Ulquiorra."

"Okay, I won't."

As Orihime happily congratulated her, the many reasons why she couldn't be as glad about this floated through Rukia's mind.

* * *

"... and that's what Ukitake-san said." Orihime finished relaying the good news to Ichigo, who scowled grouchily as he listened.

"But Kurosaki-kun, I didn't know there are two Byakuyas. I thought there was just Byakuya-sama."

"That's because there is only him," Ichigo answered as he straightened himself. He had been leaning against a pillar. "Byakuya tricked Rukia by saying that he isn't the Duke's grandson."

"Really? But why?"

Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hair. "He said something like 'it's best for her not to know'. I'll have to ask him about this later."

"Oh, okay."

"You know, Inoue, don't you think it's a little strange that Rukia hasn't figured it out by now? I mean, you told her that there was only one Byakuya and you said just now that she visited him this morning." Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "One look at the setup of his chambers should have told her that Byakuya isn't just a random noble or even a minister. All his rooms are decked in black, not to mention they're freaking huge. And nobody other than the Duke can have such extensive use of the color, right? How come Rukia didn't realize any of this?"

"I don't know." Orihime put a finger to her chin in thought. "Maybe she's afraid of liking someone so powerful."

"No, Rukia isn't like that. She's not easily scared or intimidated by people, even if it's Byakuya. She's respectful of him and she admires him, but I don't think she'd be _afraid_ to like him. There's probably some other reason that we don't know about."

"Maybe."

Ichigo scoffed and gazed across his manor's courtyard. "If I were Byakuya, I would fix this misunderstanding soon. I can just see Rukia being furious with him." He laughed.

"Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, come to think about it."

"Kurosaki-kun, don't say that!"

* * *

"Hey, Byakuya, what are you doing?"

Byakuya deigned not to reply. Was the brat so stupid he couldn't see that he was replying to memorials? Ichigo plopped himself down on a chair and carelessly crossed one leg over the other.

"Che. Always the same, aren't you?"

"Why are you here, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya finally said. "If there is nothing of importance, you are dismissed."

"Actually, there is something important." Ichigo frowned. "It's about Rukia." Byakuya slowly raised his eyes up from his document.

"Why aren't you telling her your real identity?" Ichigo asked. "I think you should tell her."

"Do not bother me about such insignificant things." Byakuya did not want to discuss this with Ichigo, of all people.

"Byakuya, don't give me that. You care about Rukia, don't you? So why aren't you telling her? Inoue said that she told Rukia that there is only one Byakuya and Rukia didn't believe her. Don't you think that's weird?" When Byakuya did not respond, Ichigo plowed on.

"And Inoue also told me Rukia visited you this morning." This was said accusingly.

"Rukia spent the night with me," Byakuya placidly replied, taking in the way Ichigo's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Well, don't you think it's strange why she hasn't realized who you are? Your whole quarters is dressed in black. It's so obvious, but Rukia hasn't realized it."

And Ichigo was right. Rukia's behavior was indeed strange and unlike her. It worried Byakuya greatly. It was as if her mind was glossing over those important facts, as if she couldn't face the truth.

_Does Rukia truly hate my real self that much?_

"Byakuya? Did you hear anything I said?" Ichigo peered at him.

"I have not informed Rukia because she is... uncomfortable with my identity as the Duke's grandson."

"Uncomfortable?" Ichigo gave a sharp laugh. "You've made quite a reputation for yourself, huh, Byakuya? Congratulations." Byakuya shot him a glare that would have withered flowers.

"But when do you want to tell her, though?"

A pause. "I do not know."

And Byakuya did not. With Rukia's confessions the previous night, he was even more hesitant to reveal his identity. Besides, she also admitted that she had no plans of ever becoming closer to him, relationship-wise. It frustrated Byakuya to no ends. All he could do was keep persisting and hope that he could change Rukia's prejudice against him. He would have to convince her that a future with him was possible and would not hurt either of them.

All this he had to accomplish quickly, for Byakuya knew very well that his self-control would give out one day. Rukia had worn it thin.

"Just to let you know, the longer you put this off, the madder Rukia will be when you finally decide to tell her." Ichigo flashed him a meaningful smile. "You should think about that."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, _that_ has already crossed my mind."

"Then good for you." Ichigo turned to leave.

"I have scheduled a martial arts tournament a week before the Mid-Autumn Festival." Ichigo spun around and stared bewilderedly back at him.

"_You_ actually _want_ a tournament?" He scoffed loudly and Byakuya frowned in disgust. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." When Ichigo looked at him in confusion, he continued, "Ready yourself and your best men to compete. It would be a disgrace if you all were to perform badly."

"Whatever you say." As Ichigo left, Byakuya heard him mutter, "Why is everyone behaving so strangely all of a sudden?"

_Why indeed..._

Byakuya decided then that he would use the tournament as an excuse to visit Rukia again tonight.

* * *

"Yo, Rukia." Ichigo sat down on Byakuya's cushion.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

Although Byakuya did not mention whether he was coming to the little island today, Rukia nevertheless liked to sit in the pavilion at the hill's summit, watching the lake ripple below her. It was calming, like his presence.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go out into the city tonight. You've never seen it before, right?" Ichigo grinned at her. "Do you want to have a tour of it?"

"I'd like to, but I don't think I can leave my rooms to go outside. It'll be risky."

Ichigo scoffed. "_Seriously_? Rukia, you can sneak out of your rooms in the early morning without anyone noticing just to see Byakuya, but you can't escape from the palace? What kind of logic is that?"

Rukia laughed. Ichigo was right; she had forgotten that slinking quietly around places was her specialty. "Oh, okay then. We can go into the city tonight."

"I'll wait for you outside one of the small gates on the western side of the palace, alright? Make sure you come because I'm doing you a favor."

"I'll be there. No worries." They sat in silence for several seconds.

"You know, Rukia, why did you visit Byakuya last night?" Ichigo unexpectedly asked. Rukia looked up, slightly surprised.

"I offended really badly him yesterday, so I wanted to apologize. It had been on my mind the whole day." Not quite the truth, but it had to suffice. "But, Ichigo, why are you asking about that? I didn't think you would care."

"No reason. I'm just curious."

"Oh, okay." Then-

"But... you only went there with the intention to say sorry, right?"

What was up with the man? "Yeah, I did." Rukia frowned. "Really, Ichigo, you're acting strangely today."

"So are you," he muttered.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing." Ichigo paused. "Rukia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You said you haven't met the Duke's grandson yet?" When she nodded, he continued, "What do you plan to do if you do meet him one day and... he decides he likes you?"

Of all questions, Ichigo had to ask this. "Well... I'm not sure," Rukia said, even though she was. She would have to do her job. "I don't really want to meet him, though."

"Oh? Why?"

She shrugged. "I like how things are right now. I don't want things to become complicated by meeting him. I don't want him to love me."

"Why?"

What was wrong with Ichigo? He was being insanely curious about things Rukia wished he wouldn't ask about. "I just don't want that to happen. I just want to be friends with everyone, nothing more."

"Oh. I see." At this, Ichigo stretched and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Rukia. Remember to be at the small gate."

"Yeah!" He waved and made his way down the steps.

* * *

Byakuya dressed himself in a set of dark blue robes and overcoat, glancing at the water clock by his bedside. Rukia would surely be alone in her room by this hour.

Despite looking forward to seeing her again, nagging suspicion gnawed relentlessly in his heart. It felt awful to be suspicious of Rukia, but he couldn't help it. He knew there was a large part of her life she was hiding from him. It hurt Byakuya to realize that Rukia did not trust him enough to confide in him.

The upcoming martial arts tournament would help identify who Rukia really was. When she sparred, she would definitely use some moves that would reveal her master's- or maybe even her own- identity. Byakuya did not like to use such underhanded methods to find out more about her, but he didn't have a choice. Rukia was unwilling to let him know too much about herself. It hurt him a lot.

He sighed and straightened his clothes. Yet, he would not think about all this tonight. Tonight was solely about visiting Rukia. Seeing her always created a warm feeling which spread throughout his cold soul. After a long, tedious day, Byakuya did not want any of his suspicions to ruin their time together.

He checked his appearance in the bronze mirror. Satisfied, he fastened his sword to his belt and leapt out of the window.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" Rukia exclaimed, unable to keep from admiring the glamorous city.

"Pretty cool, huh? I thought you would like it." Ichigo smiled and she nodded.

Everything was lit up with glitzy lights and banners. Crowds of people pushed past them, some pausing to shop or enter restaurants. Street vendors shouted out noisily, bragging about the quality of their food. It was as if the capital never slept, its streets forever bustling with a blur of people and lights. Completely different than her smaller, suburban home town.

Rukia jumped when Ichigo stuck a steamed bun in her face. "You scared me for a minute," she said, accepting the bun. "I didn't even notice you left."

"Che. You're blind, that's why." They continued to walk down the street.

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say, _midget_." Ichigo yelped when Rukia punched him in the stomach.

"I am NOT a midget!" she retorted furiously. "I'm _petite_." She bit into her bun and gasped.

"Ichigo, this is good! It's sweet, but not too sugary."

Ichigo smiled indulgently. "Yeah, the vendor I bought it from makes really savory buns. You owe me one for letting you try one."

"I do, don't I?"

Up ahead, crowds of men entered and left a pleasure house. Courtesans' tinkling voices flattered their prospective customers from gaudy balconies. As they strolled by, Rukia was momentarily distracted by the loud noises and bright lights. Some courtesans stood at the grand door of the brothel, asking their customers to come back soon.

"You're playing a dangerous game. You can't keep carrying on like this," a flirtatious voice said worriedly to her client.

"I have a reason for what I do," said a male voice. Rukia looked over at her shoulder, slowing her pace. The man's back was facing her, but she could see that he was tall and had silvery hair. _Have I met him somewhere before?_

"But, Gin..."

Rukia froze in place, her eyes fixed on the man's back.

It was Gin. Ichimaru Gin. The cunning, fox-like man who she had encountered with Byakuya in the gardens.

"Rangiku, I'm going now." Gin turned around and left, revealing the courtesan's stricken expression. Rukia thought that the woman was pretty- a humongous bosom, blond hair, and plump lips. The courtesan wore her beautiful, showy robes exceedingly low to bare her ample cleavage. But why was Gin at a pleasure house-

"Rukia? What are you looking at?" Ichigo asked, coming to stand beside her.

"I think I saw Ichimaru Gin," Rukia said, watching Gin's back disappear through the crowd.

"Really?" Ichigo followed her gaze through the crowd. "Well, what do you know? Didn't know the man hit brothels. Then again, I'm not really surprised... with his facial expression." Rukia nodded, yet was puzzled.

It appeared as if Gin had some connection to the courtesan Rangiku, one that went beyond mere business.

"You know, Rukia," Ichigo suddenly said. "Make sure you don't go into those places, especially by yourself." He pointed at the brightly lit pleasure house. "I heard some of them kidnap girls and force them to be prostitutes."

"I know." Rukia gave him a smack on the arm. "I'm not dumb enough to go in there."

"Just making sure." He smiled. "Come on, let's go have a look elsewhere."

"Yeah."

* * *

Byakuya opened Rukia's window and crept into her rooms, closing it behind him. He frowned at the darkness of her bed chamber.

Where was Rukia? She usually was in bed by this time of night. Concerned, Byakuya walked out of her bed room into the sitting area, then int her study. Rukia was no where to be seen. His heart began thumping harder within his chest.

Where had she gone? Had she gone to the gardens? Yet, why would she go to the gardens in the middle of the night? Even though consorts could not leave their quarters after a certain hour, Byakuya knew Rukia was very capable of escaping out of her rooms. She had gone to his rooms last night after all...

He stopped. Had Rukia gone to his quarters again? She had said she did not want a relationship with him, but perhaps she couldn't resist the temptation. Had he missed her when he left to come here?

Byakuya opened a window and leaped out, making his way to his chambers.

* * *

He searched through every single room his quarters afforded him, but still no Rukia. A cold feeling swept through his gut and his hands grew numb, his heart pounding frantically.

Had someone drugged her and kidnapped her? Byakuya understood that Rukia could take care of herself, but sometimes accidents happened. He left his rooms and headed back to her chambers.

If she had gone out, perhaps she would already be back.

However, when he finally returned to Rukia's quarters, she was not there. Where had she gone? A knock on the door disrupted Byakuya's frazzled mind.

"Rukia, I know you said not to bother you tonight, but here is some tea." It was her maid.

"Enter," he said.

"Who's this? Where is Rukia?" Yumi sounded panicky.

"Open the door and you will see who you are speaking to." The girl, scared to do otherwise, obeyed. She dropped to her knees upon seeing him.

"Byakuya-sama, I wasn't aware it was you. Please forgive-"

"Where is your mistress?"

Yumi stared at him, slack-jawed. "What... What do you mean? Is Rukia not here? She asked me not to disturb her tonight, so-"

"Search for her immediately."

"H—Hai, Byakuya-sama." The maid turned to leave with the tray of tea.

"You may leave the tea here."

Yumi's face blanched and Byakuya frowned. "I—I couldn't. It isn't good to drink anymore... I jostled it when I came in and it isn't good for this tea to be jostled."

A pause. "Very well. Commence the search and report your findings to me. I will remain here." The maid's behavior puzzled him, but he had not the time to concern himself with her.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama." Yumi rushed out of the room, the tea tray in her hands, and shut the door.

Byakuya seated himself on Rukia's bed, trying to control himself from shaking.

_Rukia... where are you?_

* * *

"What's going on in the palace?" Rukia stared down at the commotion taking place beneath them as they crouched on one of the halls' roof.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. They watched the guards and servants rushing about the alleys waving flaming torches. It would be difficult to sneak back to her rooms again. "Come on, Rukia. I'll walk you back to your rooms."

"You don't have to. What if you get discovered?"

"_Me?_" Ichigo laughed. "Rukia, you aren't the only person who can come and go without anyone knowing."

"I never said that! Byakuya can do that, too." Rukia stopped.

Byakuya. She had forgotten to tell him she was going out with Ichigo. What if he sent for her, but she wasn't there? She shook her head.

Why was she worrying about him? Hadn't she told him that she didn't want to become closer to him? She didn't need to tell him everything she did. So why was she thinking like this now? Rukia looked down at the shouting people below.

_Will he... be worried about me?_

"Rukia!" Her head snapped up at Ichigo's voice.

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

"I've been calling your name three times already. What's up with you? You looked like you spaced out or something."

"Sorry."

Ichigo shook his head. "Let's just bring you home. Uh-uh." He waved a hand at her when Rukia opened her mouth to protest. "No buts. Let me be courteous please." She smiled.

"Alright."

The pair traveled quietly on the roofs and through the shadows, hiding whenever a guard came close. Before long, the roofs of the Inner Palace became visible. They leaped over the walls and lightly padded over to Rukia's window.

"Ichigo, you can go now," Rukia whispered. "These are my bedroom windows. I can get in by myself."

"I'm just going to wait until you open the window and climb in, okay? Then I'll go."

"You're being so nice all of a sudden." Rukia glanced suspiciously at Ichigo. "What's your deal?"

Ichigo shrugged carelessly. "I feel like it, so enjoy my niceness while I'm in the mood."

"Whatever." Rukia slipped her knife through the sashes and opened the window.

"See you tomorrow, Ichigo." She waved at him.

"Yeah. See you later."

Rukia smiled and hopped into her bedroom, closing the window behind her...

And froze at the sound of that cold, baritone voice.

"_Rukia_."

* * *

**Ooohhhhh~ It's a cliffy again! I'm such a mean author. ;] I try to update as fast as I can, but I'm late again *sigh*. Wonder what will happen to Rukia in the next chapter? She has set a very angry and jealous Byakuya upon herself. That certainly can't be good, can it? Or maybe it can ;]. Nevertheless, this chapter was more for plot development (and foreshadowing) than anything else. **

**So those of you who were wondering why Byakuya isn't telling Rukia his true identity hopefully have your answer now. After what Rukia said to him about being uncomfortable with the Duke's grandson, he doesn't know whether her opinion of him will change (if he tells her the truth). And we also see Byakuya beginning to become suspicious of her background and Rukia in denial. If I could put more tags on this story, I would list it under "Psychological" as well, since Rukia is unconsciously blocking all information about Byakuya's real self. So sad... Their relationship has so many problems, courtesy of me. ;]**

**Oh, and please review! I ask for reviews every chapter, don't I? But they honestly make me happy and I always look forward to hear what you all think. Goodbye! :]**


	11. Manuevering Through the Maze

**A.N.: Alright, here is Chapter 11 of No Regrets. :] But before I thank everyone for reading this, I have a confession to make. I am sincerely happy. Why? Because I received so many reviews last chapter! When I saw the reviews, I was inspired to write even more for this fic. :D So... a big, big thanks to all of you who reviewed (andyantopia, velvetsins, Gritten-Tells, trah-tibidoh, BunnyMarshmallow, Aii Sakuraii, Julimouto, Nyanmaru94, Amahlia Shen Qui-yan Dong, DelSan 13, Jasmine, kei, Lilian Violet, vicky73, PAMILA DE CASTRO, LuciL06, Lilith's Heart, seras3791, Guest, aria, DRUON, ReckoningDay, Violet, MitsurugiChire, arlingtonsteward, Yuki-onna 0, Shinnie, Sapphireravens [for your PM], and Blue Ice Flame), viewing, favoriting, and following. Yet, I will specially thank two of you (you know who you are!) who took the time to review ALL 10 of my chapters. :D **

**Onwards now!**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, but everything else is mine.**

* * *

"_Rukia._"

Byakuya watched her whirl around to face him, shock and fear shadowing her features. He kept his expression carefully neutral, but a storm was brewing deep within him.

_So she was with the Kurosaki brat all this time._

"B—Byakuya..." Her violet eyes were wide. "I... I didn't know you were here-"

"You did not inform me you were going out tonight," he said, his voice deceptively cool. Byakuya took a step closer to her and saw how she unconsciously backed away.

"I... I didn't think I needed to-"

Didn't think she needed to? Byakuya felt anger rising through his soul. Didn't Rukia understand that she could have been kidnapped or killed? He recalled the consort Mikoto's violent death a few weeks ago: why couldn't she have spared him the worry and told him where she would be?

"Do you realize why the palace is ablaze with guards carrying torches?" He stepped even closer as Rukia shook her head.

"I ordered them to search for you." Byakuya saw understanding dawn in her eyes.

"I—I'm sorry..."

A knock on the door, distracting them for a moment.

"Byakuya-sama?" It was Yumi. "We couldn't find-"

"I have found her," Byakuya answered, his gaze not leaving Rukia's. "You may call off the search. Do not disturb us for the rest of the night."

"Oh... Hai, Byakuya-sama." Yumi's footsteps faded away and he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Why did you not tell me you were with Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya pressed. They were a foot away from one another now.

"I..."

"Do you not understand it is not proper for you to leave with an unmarried man?" Anger mixed with that sour, acidic feeling, threatening to corrode through the walls of his stomach.

"I..." Suddenly, a defiant light sprung into Rukia's eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked fiercely and Byakuya was momentarily taken aback by her anger. "It isn't your business to know who I spend my time with!"

"_What?_" His eyes narrowed in disbelief.

How dare she say this to him after he had spent the time to search for her? Did she even care whether he was worried about her? How ungrateful could Rukia be?

"If I want to spend time with Ichigo, let me be! He's my friend and you can't prevent us from hanging out." Rukia's eyes burned with frustration. "Why do you have double standards for everyone? You decide you can do anything you want, but get angry when people spend time together. What kind of person are you?"

Double standards? How on earth could she be saying these things to him?

"_Double standards?_" Byakuya said, his tone dripping with bitter derision. Fear crept into her eyes, yet she held her ground. "You are mistaken. I am merely protecting what is mine."

"Yours? _Yours_?" Rukia was furious. "You keep saying I'm yours when I'm not. I am not your consort and I will never be. You are not going to boss me around and act as if I'm betraying you when I spend time with my friends."

"Mind your words, Rukia," he said, his voice dangerously calm.

Byakuya had never thought Rukia had the gall to speak to him in this way. She was being unappreciative, foolish... all because of the stupid brat she called her friend. Anger blazed in her violet eyes, making them widen with emotion.

"You keep wanting us to have a relationship when it can't happen! It will never happen, so don't act like you're my husband. If I want to spend time with Ichigo, just leave me be!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Was that why she was angry? Because of that man? "Are you suggesting that you prefer his company to mine?"

Something passed through Rukia's eyes, darkening them for a mere instant. Then they stared back at him, all traces of fear vanished. Byakuya found himself unwillingly drawn to the strength of will reflected within them. Then-

"Yes, you're right." Rukia gazed at him, unyielding. "I prefer his company over yours."

A cold, numbing sensation swept into Byakuya's stomach. He hastily repressed it before speaking.

"You are lying," he stated.

"No, I am not. In fact, I _like_ Kurosaki Ichigo. Not you."

"I do not believe you." What was she trying to do? Then he understood.

"Do not attempt to use that brat to dissolve our relationship. I am not a fool." Byakuya noticed hesitation flash through Rukia's eyes.

"No. I am telling you the truth. I like Kurosaki Ichigo, so don't bother with me." Desperation tinged her tone.

"Do you truly not appreciate any of my efforts tonight? I never took you for an ungrateful person, Rukia." He stepped even closer to her, their bodies inches away from one another. "Do you sincerely not wish for me to be concerned about you?"

"Y—Yes, I do." Her voice faltered, but strengthened again. "I do not want you to care about me or involve yourself in my business."

Byakuya was stunned by the conviction in her voice. _How could she..._

"Do you know what?" Rukia plowed on recklessly, driven by some inner resolution he knew not of. "I don't want to see you anymore and I don't want you to search for me. Just leave me alone!"

In a flash, Byakuya pinned her to the wall, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"_Care to repeat that again?_" His eyes bored into hers, his voice lowering to almost a hiss.

"I—I dislike you. I really do. I don't like the attention you've been giving me; I prefer Ichigo's attentions. So I'll repeat it again, just for you." The violet eyes looked unflinchingly back at him. _ Those beautiful eyes..._

"_Leave. Me. Alone._"

Hurt, anger, and that horrible, acidic feeling stung Byakuya's heart.

"Is that so?" His voice dropped to a frigid whisper.

"_Then I will teach you to appreciate what you have._" He crushed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss.

Rukia pushed against him, yet as he softly bit her bottom lip her efforts grew feebler, less determined. She opened her mouth and returned his ardent kiss, her tongue twisting with his in a violent wrestle.

"You are a liar... Rukia," he said against her lips. She moaned as he sinfully ran his tongue along the seams of her mouth.

"Yet you cannot deceive me."

In the next moment, they fell tangled together onto the bed. Byakuya grabbed Rukia's wrists, pulling her hands above her head as he stretched himself out over her. He captured her lips in another ardent kiss.

"B—Byakuya... I said I didn't want this-" She gave a cry of pleasure as he nibbled the side of her neck.

"You lied." His tongue slid over her collar bones.

He released her hands, his fingers moving to tilt her head toward him as he plundered her mouth again. Rukia's fingers tangled into his hair as a response, pulling him even closer to her. Byakuya no longer felt any anger toward Rukia- lust had devoured everything.

Her transparent pink overcoat slipped down to reveal the milky flesh of one shoulder. He instantly seized the opportunity to bite that soft skin, the light, sleeveless robe she wore doing nothing to prevent him.

She was... _delicious_.

* * *

Rukia whimpered, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands slipping into his robes. She felt Byakuya's long, sensual fingers stroke the side of her leg as he kissed her.

"I do not believe Kurosaki Ichigo can compare to this." He licked her pulse point and she moaned in pleasure.

"Can he?" Drawing back, the gray eyes fixed her with that familiar stare.

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Rukia admitted,"No, he cannot."

She didn't know how it came to this- her clouded mind could only remember quarreling with him. She had said such hurtful things to him; it caused a stab of pain to shoot through her heart. But she had only done so to prevent him from coming closer to her. If Byakuya involved himself with her, she would eventually cause his downfall.

But soon, Rukia found herself unable to recall those facts of her life either. Byakuya had utterly conquered her senses. She could feel his smooth skin beneath her finger tips.

_I need to have a taste._

Rukia's hands shook as she pushed back his robes and overcoat from his shoulders, revealing his sculpted torso. She placed her lips on one elegant plane of his chest, hesitantly kissing it.

"R—Rukia!" Byakuya let out a groan as she nibbled his soft skin, his fingers tightening in her hair.

He was addicting.

Unable to control herself, Rukia snaked her arms around him, sliding her tongue up to his collar bones, then to his shoulder. She felt Byakuya gasp and shudder as her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. Her back slammed into the bed and he kissed her yet again. His hands traveled to her stomach and reached for her belt. _My belt..._

"NO, NO! STOP!" Rukia disentangled herself from Byakuya and shot to the other end of the bed. She panted heavily, seeing the dark lust in his eyes rapidly fade. For a second, they sat silently on the bed, registering what had just happened between them.

"OH NO!" Rukia put her hands to her swollen mouth, her face scarlet. "B—Byakuya, I... I'm so sorry." Her mind began replaying everything she had done with him in the past five minutes... and what she said to him before that.

She had to leave this room. She couldn't bear to stay while he was still there.

Rukia made to leap off the bed, but Byakuya was too fast, his hand latching onto hers.

"No, stay," he ordered. She tugged at her hand but to no avail- he refused to release her.

"I'm sorry... Please just let me go-"

"I will not let you go," he said and Rukia knew that Byakuya was no longer referring to his grasp on her hand.

"Byakuya... no..." she feebly protested as he drew her back onto the bed.

"I do not comprehend your reasons for constantly rejecting me, but realize that I will never relinquish you to anyone else."

"B—Byakuya... stop." Rukia tried to push him away, but he did not move, instead placing his hands around her shoulders. "I don't want this... and neither will you."

"On the contrary, I _do_ want this."

"You won't! I... I'm not good for you..."

"Do not be foolish, Rukia." Byakuya readjusted her robes, pulling her overcoat back onto her shoulders. Rukia's heart throbbed painfully at his sweetness.

"I'm not!" A tear dropped from her eyelashes before she could prevent it. "Please, Byakuya... just go, alright?" He did not answer.

"I've hurt you already so many times tonight... saying things I didn't mean." Both knew what she was referring to. "I... I just don't want to deal with all this tonight. I don't want to hurt you anymore. So please... _just leave me_."

A pause. "Is that what you sincerely wish for, Rukia?" Byakuya's voice was eerily composed. "You desire me... to leave you?"

"Y—Yes. I do." The words felt like swords piercing her heart from every angle.

He shut his eyes and rose from the bed, pulling his clothes back together. Before he opened the window, Byakuya spoke.

"As this is what you truly want, Rukia..." He did not turn to look over his shoulder. "I shall take my leave." With that, Byakuya was gone and the window closed.

For several moments, Rukia sat on the bed, events of the past few minutes replaying in her mind, when it abruptly hit her like a ton of bricks.

Byakuya was gone.

She turned her head toward the window, not knowing when tears had begun to stream down her cheeks.

He had left her, like how she always wanted him to. So why...

She hunched over as a sob racked her frame. Byakuya had never been that way before- he had never said he was leaving. Rukia's breath came out in little gasps and hiccups as she hugged herself in an attempt to stop shaking.

_Stop it, Rukia. This is what you've always wanted, for Byakuya to leave you be. Yes, that's right. _

There was no one to tie her down now. She could focus on her mission to save her family.

_I should be happy. _

"I... am h—happy..." she choked out between her tears. "I'm happy..."

But why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel as if there was no tomorrow? Why did it feel as if her very heart was being ripped out of her bosom?

Why did Byakuya have to make her feel this way?

"B—Byakuya... I..."

"_I'm sorry._"

* * *

_"B—Byakuya... I... I'm sorry."_

Byakuya stood quietly within the shadows outside Rukia's window.

She was crying.

A pang of hurt shot through his entire being. He felt useless, completely useless standing outside her rooms when he wished he could be taking her into his arms. Yet, Rukia did not want him with her and Byakuya did not want to cause her even more distress. Another heart-wrenching sob emanated through the walls of her chambers, reaching his ears.

At that moment, it had never been more clear to Byakuya that she loved him. Loved him with all her heart. What he originally sought to conquer from her was already his.

He should be content, really. What more had he wanted in the first place? He had only wished for Rukia's heart and nothing more. But now... now he wanted more than just her love.

He wanted _her_. To spend the rest of his life with her. To be able to freely love one another without restraint. Byakuya closed his eyes, fighting the emotions threatening to burst their banks.

The love Rukia felt for him was so great that she was willingly undergoing emotional torture... all to keep him safe.

What on earth was she hiding from him? Rukia was prudent; she was not prone to making stupid, rash decisions. She had a legitimate reason for doing all of this, for keeping them apart.

That reason Byakuya intended to find out.

Forcing his ears to shut out the painful sounds of Rukia's sobs, he leapt up onto her roof and silently darted away.

_I will make everything right._

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Rukia opened her eyes, blinking up at Yumi. _What..._

"Rukia, your breakfast is on the table. It is your favorite food today."

"Yumi... I don't feel like eating," she muttered. How could she eat? Her entire body ached from crying her eyes out the previous night.

Byakuya had left like she asked him to, that was all that mattered.

"Rukia, please eat." Yumi laid a small hand on her cheek. "You don't look well. If you don't eat, you will be sick." Rukia shook her head and buried her face into her pillow again.

"Please, Rukia? I will be worried about you if you don't eat."

She sighed. She couldn't let more people be concerned about her, could she? Rukia gave Yumi a watery smile. "Alright. It would hurt my conscience to make you worried, too."

She moved over to the table and sat down. Yumi was right: the cooks really had served her favorite foods today. It cheered Rukia up a tiny bit.

"Thanks, Yumi, for bringing this. You always work so hard to make me comfortable." Rukia smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"Rukia, you are too kind. I am fortunate to serve a lady like you."

Rukia waved a hand over the food. "Yumi, please have some. You should at least have some breakfast, too."

"Oh, Rukia, it really isn't necessary-"

"No, no, it's fine." Rukia gave a small chuckle. "It's kind of strange if I'm the only one eating, right?"

"If you insist." Yumi smiled gratefully and selected a bun from the platter. Rukia followed suit and picked up a pastry. She brought it to her lips, about to take a bite, but stopped.

Something was amiss with the pastry. Rukia raised it to her nose and cautiously sniffed. Beneath the savory smell of the pastry's filling, her trained nose detected something else.

Poison.

"YUMI! Don't eat it!" Rukia cried, snatching the bun out of her maid's hands. "It's poisoned!"

Yumi froze in her seat. "Poisoned?" she repeated dumbly. "That- That can't be... the cooks checked the food already."

"That doesn't matter!" Rukia hurried to the girl's side. "Are you feeling sick? Yumi, tell me!"

"I..." All of a sudden, Yumi clutched her stomach, doubling over as she moaned in pain.

Oh my god. "Yumi! Just wait!" Rukia flew to her medicine drawer, ransacking it until she found an appropriate antidote. She uncorked it and ran back to Yumi's side.

"Yumi, here." Rukia opened her maid's mouth and emptied the contents of the bottle down her throat. She shouted at the passing servants, "Someone call a doctor! My maid's been poisoned!"

Instantly, the servant and maids scattered outside the door, hurrying to summon a doctor to the scene. Rukia returned her attention back to Yumi.

"Yumi, hold on, okay? The medicine I gave you will relieve the symptoms a little." She held the girl's hand in her own. "Be strong, alright?" Yumi nodded weakly.

A doctor rushed into the room and set his bag on the floor.

"We need to move her to the bed, if that's alright with you, Rukia-sama."

"Oh, of course!" Together, Rukia and the physician carried Yumi onto the bed. The man sat down and felt the girl's pulse. He asked for her to stick out her tongue, checking the color of the muscle.

"It appears that the poison has not affected her system. Do you have the poisoned food with you?"

"Yes, I do. They are on the table." The physician nodded and walked over to where the platter of food sat. After inspecting the food, he looked up at Rukia.

"Did you give your maid an antidote or some medicine before I arrived?"

"Yes, I did. Did it help?"

"I assume it did." He glanced at Yumi lying prone on the bed. "Your maid is lucky to only escape with a stomach ache. The poisoned used here..." He waved a hand at the platter. "... is very lethal. One small dose will kill a man within five minutes."

"O—Oh... Yumi is very lucky." And the girl was. Rukia was familiar with this type of poison. The person would die after vomiting and experiencing a sensation similar to the ripping of one's innards. However, she feigned ignorance of the drug. "I'm very happy Yumi is still alive."

The doctor smiled. "You are an intelligent woman, Rukia-sama. You are thoughtful enough to collect healing medicines and antidotes. Most women of your station would not even think of that, although they keep poisons to kill each other."

"O—Oh... yeah." Rukia was not about to say the reason for her keeping so many antidotes. "But thank you for coming. You've helped me a lot." He shook his head.

"It is likely that your maid would have died had you not given her an antidote." The physician looked over at Yumi. "She has you to thank."

"You're too kind." Yumi being poisoned in the first place was all because of her. It was glaringly obvious to Rukia that someone wanted to kill her.

The doctor laughed. "Rukia-sama, I will be leaving now, but I have one word of advise for a newcomer like you. You've been promoted rapidly through the ranks of consorts. Beware of hidden snakes behind the walls." He tapped the wall for emphasis. "One day one might spring out and bite you."

Rukia nodded. "I understand."

"Good." He bid her farewell and left. Once he had gone, Rukia sank onto a stool. Her worst fears were confirmed.

Someone knew she was an assassin and they were trying to kill her.

"Rukia?" Yumi hobbled over to where she sat.

"Yumi, are you feeling better now?" Rukia turned around to look at her maid. The girl nodded.

"I am really grateful, Rukia. You saved me."

"No, no." Rukia smiled. "I just happened to have the right medicine to give to you. It is actually my fault that you ended up like this." Silence befell the room as both women understood the implications of the failed poisoning.

"Rukia, what are you going to do about this?" Yumi asked slowly.

Rukia shook her head. "There isn't much I can do about this, right? But... did you leave the food unattended for awhile before bringing it in?"

Yumi thought for a moment, then gasped. "Earlier there was an accident in the maids' courtyard because a roof tile fell and hit some people. I left the food on a table and went to help."

"Which table? Where was it?" Rukia asked eagerly.

"It was in the courtyard, to the side." Yumi sank to her knees and wept. "Rukia, please forgive me. I hadn't thought something like this would happen. I was foolish to leave the food unattended. I-"

"Yumi." Rukia helped her maid to stand. "It isn't like you purposely poisoned the food. You didn't know, so I'm not angry at you. It's fine."

"Rukia..."

"Don't blame yourself for this." Rukia sighed and looked out the open door. "It probably was an assassin. Sent by whom, I don't know. That will be difficult to find out."

"But, Rukia-"

"Yumi, don't worry about this." She smiled comfortingly. "I knew about the poison this time, right? Believe me, Yumi, I am not someone who dies easily. It will be hard to kill me." This was said more as a comfort to herself. Rukia gazed at her maid again.

"Go back to your rooms and sleep, Yumi. I don't want you to be working when you're still feeling badly." When Yumi opened her mouth to protest, Rukia shook her head. "Yumi, it would make me happy if you had some rest."

"Very well, Rukia." Yumi headed to the door. "And thank you again."

"Don't mention it." Her maid smiled at her and left the room.

What was she to do? Rukia knew for certain it was an assassin sent to kill her, but how could she find out who was behind this? If she stirred a commotion, she would draw even more attention to herself, something which she did not wish to do. People would start to wonder why someone was trying to poison a simple consort like her. It was far too risky.

She would have to endure this and always be on her toes. That was the only solution Rukia could think of.

But she had to survive any more assassination attempts or else Ukitake and Renji would never be freed.

* * *

"Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya placidly perused the document in his hands. "I understand that you have achieved some success in your past cases?"

Hisagi beamed with pride. "Ah, Byakuya-sama, you're too kind. But, yes, I have successfully solved several cases in the past-"

"Investigate the consort Ukitake Rukia for me."

"Ukitate Rukia?" Hisagi repeated.

"Are you not aware of who she is?"

"No, no. It's because I've met her before."

Byakuya raised his eyes up from the document. This was unusual. It was strange that Hisagi and Rukia would cross paths. "Where?" he asked.

"I was over at the Inner Palace looking into Consort Mikoto's death when she wanted to take a look at the crime scene." Hisagi shook his head in disbelief. "That woman-"

"Do not address her as 'that woman'."

"My apologies, Byakuya-sama." Hisagi continued on, his head bowed, "Rukia-sama had mad skills: she actually jumped onto my arm to run into the room."

"You _allowed_ her to enter the crime scene?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed dangerously. How could Hisagi allow his Rukia to see such a violent death? Was the man _daft_?

"No, no!" Hisagi put in, panicked. "I told her not to look, but she barged in anyway. That's why I said she jumped on my arm to go in because I had been blocking the door. And she threw up after she saw the crime scene, even though she said she wouldn't."

It was exactly like Rukia to do something like that, to barge in regardless of her own safety or what other people thought.

"Did she tell you why she was there?"

"She said Consort Mikoto was her friend. She thought she should at least see her friend one last time."

Again, very like Rukia.

"I see."

"But, Byakuya-sama, what would you like to know about Rukia-sama?" Hisagi asked curiously. "I thought you two had a close relationship-"

"That is not of your concern." Byakuya did not want to think about her almost constant rejection of him. Not now.

"Sorry."

"You will investigate Rukia's background, her family's occupation, and her acquaintances. Leave no stone unturned."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama." Hisagi turned to leave.

"If you succeed... I will promote you to Seireitei's Chief Investigator." Byakuya watched the man whirl around, unable to keep himself from gaping.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama!" He made a low bow and hurried out of the room. Byakuya thought it amusing that Hisagi was thanking him even before he was successful.

He mentally sighed and reached into his robes, taking out a square of white silk. He held it in his hand, his thumb running over the embroidered bunny.

Who would have known that he had to resort to this to know more about Rukia? Byakuya never thought that she would hardly reveal anything to him; he had always assumed that she trusted him more than this. It hurt to know that he was mistaken.

Now, he was seeking to understand her actions in the most clinical manner possible. It was almost as if they did not lie together the previous night, passionately enjoying one another. He only reserved investigations for people he cared nought about- certainly not Rukia. However, here he was, looking into her life as if she were just anyone he happened to meet.

As if their relationship was nothing.

A red leaf drifted to the ground from the maple tree outside his window. Byakuya badly wanted to see how Rukia was faring after last night. Where was she now? Would she still be sad? Would she be... thinking of him? All this he wanted to know, but he could not meet her again so quickly.

If Rukia wished him out of her sight, he would stay out of her sight. Perhaps if he stayed away long enough, she would finally realize that she needed him beside her. But for now, he would have to use other means to check on Rukia. In fact, one of those other means now conveniently strolled into his study...

"Yo, Byakuya." Ichigo dumped himself down on a chair. "What happened last night? The guards were running all over the place-"

"I sent them to search for Rukia," Byakuya replied coldly. _Courtesy of you._

He actually felt like choking the man to death. After all, Ichigo had chosen to disobey his order to keep away from Rukia. But Byakuya couldn't afford to punish the brat right now: he had an assignment for him to do. After Ichigo completed his work for him, Byakuya would decide how to deal with the man.

Ichigo blanched, but recovered. "You knew she went out?"

"Yes, I did. I visited her rooms."

"You..." Ichigo decided to change topic. "So what are you doing now?" Byakuya refused to respond- the answer was spread out all over his desk. Surely the brat wasn't that stupid.

"What's that?" Ichigo strolled over to his side and stared at Rukia's handkerchief. He pointed at the rabbit. "And what is _that_?"

"This is from Rukia," Byakuya answered, struggling to keep his satisfaction out of his voice as Ichigo glared at the handkerchief. "_That_ is a rabbit."

"A rabbit?" The man started laughing. "That thing is a _rabbit_? Rukia's art is so bad..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do not insult Rukia in my presence." Byakuya examined the rabbit, then he added,"Her embroidery is beautiful."

Ichigo gawked at him, then burst into another fit of laughter. Byakuya wished he could dismiss the fool immediately, but he still had use for him. He would have to endure Ichigo's idiotic demeanor for a while longer.

"You think it's _beautiful_?" Ichigo's tone was demeaning.

"It is the truth," Byakuya said calmly, forcing himself not to slap the brat.

"Didn't think you had weird taste in art, Byakuya, considering you're into calligraphy and all-"

"It is pointless to discuss my preferences," Byakuya interrupted. "While you are here, you will tell me about Rukia."

Ichigo stared confusedly at him. "Rukia? Why do you need me to tell you how she's doing? Aren't you two like best friends forever?" Byakuya did not miss the sarcasm in his voice.

"My relationship with Rukia is none of your concern," he said coolly. "From today onwards, you will inform me about Rukia."

"Always the same, Byakuya?" Ichigo shook his head amusedly. "Then again, at least you _need_ me." Byakuya did not reply.

"So... what's up with you and Rukia? Did something happen between you two?" Ichigo asked carelessly, flopping back down on his chair.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do not ask foolish questions. You are here to report Rukia's condition to me."

"Actually, I only came here to say 'hi'." Ichigo stood up from his chair. "And I did not visit Rukia yet today, so I have nothing to tell you."

"Visit her _now_."

"What the..." Ichigo suddenly laughed. "Che. That's fine by me. See you later." On his way out, Byakuya heard him mutter, "Vindictive, bossy bastard..."

Byakuya picked up the handkerchief and held it in his hand. He hated to ask Ichigo for help- it bruised his pride. However, this was the only way he could keep track of Rukia. Ichigo would probably use this as an opportunity to bring Rukia everywhere and to stick by her side like glue. Byakuya felt his stomach tighten itself into knots at the mere image of the brat together with his Rukia.

But he was willing to do this to keep Rukia happy. When she finally realized she couldn't be without him, he would dispense with Ichigo's help. Yet...

What if Ichigo succeeded in winning Rukia over? What if she decided she didn't want him anymore after being in the man's company? Though Byakuya did not like to admit it, Ichigo was everything he was not: lively, warm, carefree (or _careless_, he corrected)... everything a girl would like in a man. And what was he?

_Cold, dispassionate, and severe._ Byakuya smiled dryly at his description of himself.

If Ichigo spent more time around Rukia, she might begin to find that she was wrong about him, that Ichigo was a far better person than he was. He did not want that at all. Byakuya found that he was taking a great risk by allowing Ichigo to draw near Rukia.

But he wished for Rukia to be happy, right? So if she decided that she liked Ichigo more than she liked him, he should let her be. At least she would have realized she had made a mistake. He shouldn't be concerned about this.

Byakuya sat stiffly in his chair, turning the handkerchief over in his hands as he mulled over these distressing thoughts.

* * *

"Rukia, how are you doing?" Rukia looked up to see Ichigo towering over her.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

After the episode in the morning, Rukia had escaped to the gardens in hopes of calming her mind. Before she knew it, she had climbed up the stone steps to the pavilion Byakuya always liked to sit in.

"I was looking for you," he answered, sitting down on the cushion beside her. Byakuya's cushion.

Did he still come here to play the zither? It seemed ages ago since the last time they had met here. In fact, the last time they were here together was when Byakuya had stolen her first kiss...

Rukia could still remember how his soft, refined lips felt as he kissed her the last night. He was undoubtedly hurt by her actions again; he had seemed that way when he left her rooms. He was always being wounded by her in one way or another. Rukia felt awful.

"Yo, Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo was looking concernedly at her.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Ichigo stared hard at her. "Anyway, what have you been doing, Rukia? Did you like the tour of the capital last night?"

_Last night..._

Rukia felt her face burn at the mere thought of last night. She and Byakuya had done so many things to each other last night, so many scandalous, embarrassing things. Then she had told him to leave her after what they shared together. Her heart constricted.

"So, Rukia? What did you think of my tour?"

Oh. Ichigo was talking. "I liked it. It was nice," she said and smiled at him. He grinned.

"Really? Then I'll bring you to see the stars tonight, too. The sky's pretty clear today, so we'll be able to see lots of them." Ichigo offered. "There's a really good place in the palace to watch them from. You'll have to sneak out again, though, if you don't mind."

"O—Oh... sure." Rukia gazed at the rippling waters below them.

Did Byakuya like to go stargazing? She wished that she could invite him along with them, so that he could enjoy the twinkling lights, too. So that they could enjoy them _together_.

"Then it's settled. But you haven't told me about what you've been doing today?"

Ichigo's question jolted Rukia out of her Byakuya-related thoughts. Today had not gone well at all, with Yumi being poisoned.

"I..." Rukia stopped. No, if she told Ichigo about the assassination attempt, he would be worried about her. Besides, she knew he would run over to Byakuya's quarters to spread the news. That could not happen. She couldn't let either of them be concerned about her.

"It was fine," she said. "I had breakfast and did some embroidery, then I came here."

"That's it? Is that all you do all day?" Ichigo shook his head. "Your life is so uneventful. Don't you want to do other things?"

Rukia glared at him. "I _do_ do other things. I can read, draw, play games, take walks, and sometimes friends visit me."

"Like who?"

"Like Inoue." Actually, Orihime was the only person who could come visit her while she was at her rooms. Minus Byakuya.

"That's it?" Ichigo sighed demeaningly. "You really _are_ a boring person and your art is bad." He yelled in pain when Rukia punched him on the cheek.

"No, it is not!" she retorted.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo righted himself, rubbing his face. "If I showed your work to my friends, they would all laugh at you." He paused. "You know, you haven't seen them for some time, huh? Why don't I bring you along when I go to see them tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Ichigo stretched himself out on the ground, his hands behind his head. "You know, Rukia, you need friends. I understand it's hard to get around when you're a consort, but still. I mean, the only people who get to visit you right now are me, Inoue, and Byakuya."

Byakuya. Now even he did not come anymore.

"Say, does Byakuya still come over?"

"No, he doesn't." Rukia smiled at him. "But I guess it's for the best that he doesn't." This was said more to herself than to Ichigo.

"Really? Why? Aren't you two friends or something? Why don't you want him to visit you?"

She shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "He wants certain things that I can't give him, so I think it's best for me to stay away from him for a while."

"Oh... I see." Ichigo sat up. "But now that Byakuya doesn't come over anymore, you have even less company. So tonight we'll see the stars and tomorrow we can hang out with my friends. Okay?"

Rukia smiled. "Sure!" They watched the lake beneath them for several moments before Ichigo gasped.

"Ah! I almost forgot. There's a martial arts tournament a week before the Mid-Autumn Festival and you're supposed to join."

Martial arts tournament? "Why am I expected to join?" Rukia asked, puzzled. "I thought women generally don't participate in that stuff."

"Well, Byakuya said everyone, both men and women, who knows how to fight is required to join," Ichigo said. "So you naturally aren't exempted."

"Byakuya _asked_ for the tournament?" Rukia was surprised.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" Ichigo laughed. "But Byakuya is a temperamental person anyway, so-"

"He is NOT temperamental!" Rukia beat her fist into his side, causing him to double over in pain. As Ichigo moaned and tried to sit up, she sank into a reverie.

Byakuya did not come across as a person who liked to watch fighting tournaments. In her mind's eye, she could picture him disdainfully denouncing such activities as useless and unrefined. Why had he suddenly decided to host one now? What was his purpose?

_Maybe he's trying to watch the participants and gauge something about them. Or maybe..._ Rukia froze.

Maybe Byakuya was trying to find something out about _her_.

The best way to figure out a martial artist's background was to watch him or her spar. From there, a knowledgeable person could trace what school the martial artist originated from, maybe even who was the teacher. Byakuya would be able to gather a good deal of information by observing her spar during the tournament.

Rukia felt her heart throb. It would not be surprising if Byakuya didn't trust her anymore- she always gave him vague answers when he asked about her background. She should be happy that he was being suspicious about her; at least, he would keep his distance.

But why did it hurt so much? Rukia gazed up at the detailed eaves of the pavilion...

And saw the ends of a black robe flash away.

"Byakuya!" she cried, racing to the wooden railing. She frantically looked up, searching the roof for any signs of him, but Byakuya had disappeared as mysteriously as he came.

"Rukia! What are you doing?" Ichigo ran over to stand beside her. "Was Byakuya here?"

"I don't know..." Rukia stared out of the pavilion.

What was she doing? Why had she run over to look for Byakuya? What if he heard her calling his name and decided that she wasn't sincere in wanted him to leave? _Stupid, stupid Rukia._

"Are you okay, Rukia?" She glanced up to see a shadow cross over Ichigo's face.

"I'm fine!" She grinned at him and he smiled.

Yet her heart was not present, having chased after a certain man who had just flitted away.

* * *

Rukia _missed_ him.

Byakuya swept out of the gardens, headed for his quarters. He had not wanted to trail after Ichigo and Rukia, but he could not help it. He couldn't stand the thought of Ichigo spending time alone with his Rukia in their pavilion. It was all worth it though, even though he hadn't planned for Rukia to notice him.

Byakuya wasn't surprised that Ichigo was blatantly taking advantage of their temporary separation. Taking her to see the stars? He almost scoffed out loud, yet restrained himself. He knew much better things he could do with Rukia at nighttime.

However, it appeared that she was starting to realize that she couldn't do without him- the tone of her voice as she called his name made that clear to Byakuya. He felt rather satisfied.

If he was able to look into what was preventing her from being with him, he could solve this problem easily. He would be able to show Rukia that she could never hurt him. Byakuya mentally smiled to himself.

With the upcoming martial arts tournament, he would have a better understanding of Rukia's past.

* * *

**Aaannd... they broke up. Well, not really, but Rukia thinks that they did. As for Byakuya, he believes absence will make Rukia's heart grow fonder (and he is right, but we all know that their problems aren't that easy to solve). But there you have it, the continuation of the cliffy from last chapter. So it was a lime with sexy, jealous, and lusty Byakuya, but then you all probably expected that, no? ;] Rukia should know that she cannot lie to Byakuya about her feelings- he knows her too well. Yet, she starts to realize that Byakuya is becoming suspicious of her. That can't feel good. :[ On a side note, in ancient times, emperors really would occasionally hold martial arts tournaments to boost the strength of their generals and also for fun. So there you go, another historical fact from a history-liking person. lol I decided to use this as a way for Byakuya to track Rukia's background since canon Bleach has so much fighting :3, so I thought it would be fitting. **

**But kindly drop me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I would love to know. ;] Until next time! *waves***


End file.
